You Mean The World To Me AU series
by LittleRock17
Summary: Ch7. During the quarantine Kara got obsessed over Tik Tok and liked to feature her girlfriend in her videos but Lena still has to work from home until the blonde interrupts her. SuperCorp AU - No powers Ch8. Lena and Kara want to have another child. Ch5 continuation.
1. Is that a proposition, Kara?

**Hello there SuperCorp babies! I started writing this very excited for my new gay fam [you know who you are ;) ] and I finished it after the episode so, you can say I'm _beyond _pissed off about it. But, what can I do? Set Queller on fire? I wish...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, William would be long gone as well as Lex.**

**BTW, this is an AU so no powers.**

* * *

**Is that a proposition, Kara?**

Kara loved her job. Being a reporter was something that made her feel useful, like she contributed something to society. Even if sometimes Andrea made her write some fluff piece, most of the time she wrote about subjects that she found interesting and had the potential to make real change happen. So, when the boss asked who wanted to go to Canada to freeze their ass off while attending the CyberSciTech Congress, she was the first one to raise her hand. And now there she was, on her way to Calgary where she'd stay for a full week, 5 days to cover the congress – and get some stellar quotes from nerds like Andrea ordered her to – and two days to relax, even if they counted as her vacation days. The plane ride was uneventful. A little over three hours, no turbulence and in business class, but being almost midnight, Kara felt exhausted so she went straight to her hotel, the next morning would be the opening ceremony of the congress and she couldn't miss it for the world.

Day one and two of the congress were filled with amazing things, from green energy initiatives to robotic prosthetics that received information from the nerves and brain. Kara was so happy with the quotes she got so far but the main event – for her at least – was coming on day three: Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, would be presenting the lasted piece of tech in their inventory. Born in Ireland, raised in Metropolis but living in Canada since she took over her family's company at 23 getting as far away as she could from her family's bad reputation, Lena was not only a vicious businesswoman but she was also very beautiful. Kara would have to de blind not to notice. And it wasn't like she was a stalker or a crazy fan it was just… ok, maybe she _was_ Lena's fan but she was _not _a crazy one, she was just enthusiastic. She followed the young woman's career and achievements, finding utterly inspiring the way she made the world see she wasn't just 'another Luthor'. So Kara put on her best high heels, a black pencil skirt, a gray sweater and a dark red blazer so she could stand out a little in the crowd. Her heart was pounding inside her chest as she approached the press section of the seats, her hands were a little sweaty, almost making her drop her small tape recorder more than once. Even her mouth was a little dry but she didn't want to drink too much water risking having to take a bathroom break later on. She took a small sip of water anyways. The reporter sat down, placing her bag on the floor so her hands could be free for her notebook and tape recorder. As she wrote the date on the corner of her clean paper sheet, a voice came out of the speakers.

"Good morning everyone. We are very glad to have such a big audience today, we didn't expect anything else." The presenter said, "The person who is about to come to the stage doesn't need an introduction. You all know who she is. The youngest CEO of a Fortune 500 company, a well-known philanthropist and advocate for LGBTQ+ rights, as well as a wild life defender. Please, everyone welcome Miss Lena Luthor." The man began to clap and every person in the room followed his lead, Kara included as soon as she placed her recorder on top of her notebook.

Lena walked into the stage towards the man, shaking his hand holding the position for a second for the photos. She was dressed in a three piece dark blue suit with a black shirt buttoned almost all the way up. Her hair tied up on a ponytail with waves flowing from it. The dark red lipstick matched Kara's blazer almost perfectly. Lena nodded at the presenter and released his hand, turning towards the crowd as he exited the stage.

The brunette raised her hands, gently motioning for the crowd to stop clapping. With a smile, she breathed in and spoke aided by the microphone attached to her by her ear. "_Bonjour à tous, je suis ravi d'être ici aujourd'hui._" She said with the perfect accent, Kara's jaw almost hit the floor. "It's great to be here today to talk about that's next on L-Corp, I literally can't wait to tell you." Her voice was so genuine and happy that made Kara smile widely.

Lena talked for about 40 minutes, revealing that L-Corp was working on a virtual reality program to help people with PTSD but that it would be sold to the public as well with a different approach, this being videogames in which the player can immerse in multiple historical settings and relive them as if they were there, all of this in close partnership with Abstergo Entertainment.

"Does anyone has any questions?" Lena asked after she finished explaining how the technology behind the project came to be. All the members of the press raised their hands, but the CEO's attention was caught by a blonde girl in red. "You." She pointed at her.

Everyone lowered their hands as Kara stood up. She cleared her throat and held up her recorder in one hand while the other grabbed the microphone a staff member provided her. "Uh, hi. Kara Danvers with CatCo Magazine in the US." She introduced herself but nothing else left her lips for a few second.

"Hello Miss Danvers." Lena smiled at the blonde, the feeling of the reporter's name rolling in her tongue was… interesting. "Do you have a question?"

Kara snapped out of her bubble with a small blush making its way in her cheeks. "Yes, I do." Another pause of a few seconds.

"I think you should buy me dinner before we say 'I do', Miss Danvers." The brunette said with a smirk, making the crowd laugh and Kara blush harder.

"Ah," she cleared her throat again, "my question is, how are you going to distribute the technology in the health system? I assume it will began in Canada and then expand but, what's the plan?"

"Excellent question, Miss Danvers. Yes, we will begin the distribution after we have the approval of Health Canada, first providing it to the psychiatric health centers of Alberta and the provinces of Ontario and Quebec in the next six months after approval. In the span of a year we hope this technology will be available all around the country. The worldwide production will begin after that, we estimate that by the year 2025 it will be in every mayor city around the globe." Lena answered with confidence.

"Thank you, Miss Luthor." Kara said, returning the microphone to the staff member and sitting down. Other questions were asked by her fellows press members and the blonde was so glad she had her recorder because she didn't remember any of their questions, she was lost in the green eyes that shone with excitement as the woman they belonged to spoke with passion.

After the Q&A was over – Lena only took 4 more questions after Kara's – the CEO thanked everyone and made her way off the stage. Kara swiftly stood up and followed her as she listened quickly the questions made before in her recorder. She managed to sneak behind the stage and spotted Lena immediately while she talked to a few staff members. "Miss Luthor! Could I have a word with you?" She strode towards the woman. The people Lena was talking to, turned around and Kara saw that their uniforms had 'SECURITY' written in the front and back. They made a move to kick the blonde out but Lena stopped them with a gesture.

"It's okay, thank you." The CEO dismissed the security team. She turned to face Kara and offered her a smile. "Are you here to buy me dinner, Miss Danvers?"

Kara blushed for the 3rd time in the last hour and bit her lip. "A-actually I just want to make you a few more questions but if dinner it's what it takes or brunch because of the hour, I'm more than happy to take you out, and now I'm rambling. I'm so sorry." How the blonde managed to say all that in one breath was beyond Lena.

The brunette arched a brow and slightly tilted her head, finding the reporter endearing. "I was joking again, Miss Danvers. You don't have to take me out to eat for me to answer a few more questions. I actually enjoyed yours more than the others."

"You can call me Kara if you want." She offered as she fiddled with her glasses.

"Well if I'm calling you Kara…"

The blonde nodded in understanding. "Lena it is." Before Kara could say anything else, someone from the staff accidentally pushed her a little closer to Lena. Not enough to make it weird but just perfectly so the blonde could smell her perfume. Coconut and vanilla. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Lena dismissed the incident, "We can go somewhere a little more private if you're okay with it. That way no one can steal your exclusive."

"That sound perfect. Lead the way." The reporter nodded and gesture Lena to walk ahead of her.

They ended up in some kind of lounge area that had a couch and some chairs. They sat at the ends of the couch but since it wasn't really big, they were still close to each other.

"So," The brunette said as she rested her arm on the back of the couch, turning to see the reporter, "hit me."

"Uh," Kara often found herself at lost for words when she was at Lena's presence, so she took a quick look at her notebook to remember what her questions were at the same time she turned on her tape recorder, "you explained how the medical application works, that the virtual reality scenario is constructed individually based on the patient so they can interact with their fears without any danger but you still provide templates to make it easier."

"Indeed." Lena affirmed.

"How about the gaming application? I suppose it's pretty impossible to make it a personalized experience for _every_ single person that buys it." Kara asked as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Well, I've never been a fan of the word 'impossible' but, as much as I hate to say it, you're right." Lena said with a sigh, "Speaking of the medical application, the customization is possible because when a health institution acquires the product, L-Corp will provide full capacitation for its use. This obviously is not possible with the other side of this tech." The CEO shifted on the couch, folding one leg underneath herself to face the reporter completely, "Like I said, the virtual reality will make the user feel immerse in key moments of human history but these moments will only be a few selected and fabricated by Abstergo Entertainment. They will not be personalized or customized, so if, let's say, I'm in a simulation of London during the Victorian era, there will be no red phone cabins or double decker buses. It will be all as historically accurate as possible."

"That's sounds amazing, Lena." The blonde shifted in her seat as well, reaching for the other woman's hand without noticing it. Lena, however, did notice the warm touch and quickly looked down at their joined hands, making Kara back away. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Lena said softly. "Do you have any other doubts?"

"Yes, but this is a personal one since you almost never talk about yourself on the interviews you've given."

Lena stiffened instinctively, "My family is not a topic I like to talk about."

Realization hit Kara in the face, "Oh, no, that's not what I want to ask you about." She corrected the CEO.

The brunette's eyebrows arched in surprise. "What do you want to ask me, then?"

Kara smiled trying to ease Lena. "When you greeted the audience, you did it in French. I didn't know you spoke other languages.

"French _is _the national language of Canada along with English, it would be rude of me not to speak it. Many of my business associates prefer French over English and I respect that." The brunette explained.

The reporter nodded. "Do you speak another language?"

"I do, I speak four languages," Lena numbered them with her fingers, "English, French, Spanish and Portuguese."

"Wow, that's a lot! No wonder why you are a certified genius."

Lena smiled widely at the compliment. "What about you, Kara? Do you speak French or any other language?"

"I know the basics in Spanish…" she playfully said, "like, '_buenos días_', '_tengo hambre'_, or '_¿puedes darme cuatro tacos, por favor?_'" Both women laughed at the blonde's response. "In French…" she hissed, "I can say '_bonjour_' and I'm sure there's a song by Christina Aguilera that says something in French…" she looked up, trying to remember, tapping her chin with her index finger. "_Something like 'Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_'" Kara sang to the tune.

Lena couldn't contain her laughter. "Is that a proposition, Kara?" The CEO teased the other woman as she placed a hand over her knee.

A crinkle appeared between the reporter's brows, she was a little lost. "What does that mean?"

The brunette bit her lip before leaning forward and whispering. "You basically just asked me if I want to spend the night with you."

Kara felt the heat creeping up her face as she opened and closed her mouth, no words coming out of her lips. "Wha – That's not…" She laughed nervously and bit her bottom lip, "I-I didn't know…" She pushed her glasses up her nose again and then placed a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

Lena patted Kara on the knee, she never pulled her hand away, "Again, Kara, I think you should buy me dinner first. I know they say lesbians move way to fast in the relationship but this is a lot, even for me." She winked at the blonde.

Kara gasped a little. "You're a lesbian?"

"On the record?" The brunette tilted her head.

Kara remembered that her tape recorder was on, documenting the biggest embarrassment of her life. She closed her eyes for a moment wanting to bang her head on a wall. She didn't though. "If you want to."

Lena stared at Kara for a few seconds. "I am." She paused for a few moments. "Are you interested?" She asked with a sultry voice that would bring Kara to her knees if she wasn't sitting.

The reporter gulped loudly, feeling her mouth suddenly dry. "Am I interested…?" She cleared her throat as she turned off her recording. "That depends…"

"Depends on what, Kara?" Lena squinted playfully.

The blonde placed her hand above Lena's, still on her knee. "Depends on your answer… do you want to go have dinner with me?"

Lena smirked again. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**I'm glad you made it all the way here! I hope you liked it, tell me if there's any mistakes or typos and if you understood a reference or two - changing the tables in a dialog ;) - let me know! **

**This is posted separetly from my other SuperCorp One-Shot collection because those are "In Universe" (Kara is Supergirl) and this (if I come up with more one-shots) will be all AU. I do hope you stay tuned and let me know what you think about last night's horrible episode and then never speak of it again.**


	2. I didn't see you coming

**OH MY RAO, GUYS, I WAS POSSESSED BY INSPIRATION! I thought of this plot on my way home from uni last night, as soon as I got home I sat down and started typing. This is the result. It's not beta tested (like most of my works) so expect some mistakes since english is not my first language and I'm really tired. I need to finish another one shot for this weekend so stay tuned (it should be up before sunday's episode).**

* * *

**I didn't see you coming**

Kara was having a good day. Everything at CatCo was fine, Snapper only had like 10 bad things to say about her latest article instead of the usual 50 – not counting her spelling errors – and her lunch with a key witness for the assignment she was just handed had gone pretty good, plus the food was delicious. The only thing that was ruining her day was a big, greasy and horrible fingerprint mark on her glasses. So yeah, she may have touched the lens by accident during her meal but somehow she had missed it until she was already out on the streets. They were filled with people like her, who just had lunch and were rushing back towards their respective jobs. And that's why, after trying to clean her glasses with the hem of her sweater which frankly was just making it worse, someone bumped into her making her drop them.

"Crap." The blonde said under her breath.

She was essentially blind without her specs, farsightedness and all. She could see the thin letters of the billboard two hundred feet away that read _'refresh on the Coca-Cola side of life' _but she was unable to see the palm of her own hand clearly. With a sigh, she set out to look for her glasses on the crowded sidewalk until she heard a loud _crack._

"Freaking perfect." She hissed as she pinched the bridge of her nose with two fingers and placed her other hand on her hip.

"Oh my God, I'm _so _sorry." The figure in front of Kara said, crouching down to pick up the broken pieces of her frames. One of the lenses had come out of its place and now rested on the sidewalk, until a man kicked it far away from their feet. The other one was still on the frames but was cracked, a spider web like pattern all over. One of the arms was bent too.

The apology had sounded sincere, Kara could tell. It belonged to a woman dressed in blue and with long brown – or maybe black? – hair for what Kara could gather. "It wasn't your fault." She dismissed her.

"Do you have a spare or something?"

Kara's mood sank further. "Actually, that was the spare." She had lost her regular pair about a month ago, she was riding on the back of her sister's motorcycle and the helmet didn't allow her to use her glasses in a comfortable way so she hung them on the neck of her shirt. When she got off the bike, they were gone.

The other woman let out a humorless laugh, gripping the remains of the glasses on her left hand as she ran the other one through her hair. "Then let me buy you a new pair, it's the least I can do."

The blonde rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hands, she was feeling a headache coming. "No, you don't have to. I can do that myself, I just have to find my way to the nearest optometry."

"I insist. I feel terrible and this would ease my guilt." If Kara had a 20/20 sight, she would have seen the crinkle forming on the woman's forehead, the small pout her lips morphed into or the way her green eyes shone as gemstones. But the only thing she saw was a blur.

But what she did know is that her voice was angelic and she sounded really remorseful. "Okay. Lead the way." She extended her arm, gesturing the stranger to walk ahead. As the woman brushed her shoulder, one of the reporter's hand shot forward, gripping the forearm of the brunette. "And by that I mean, _actually _lead 'cause I can't see."

The woman chuckled, placing her hand over Kara's. "Of course. You can grab my arm." She offered with a smile, of which Kara only caught the blood red lipstick. Instinctively she returned the smile.

They walked for a short time, they were in the commercial side of town, filled with restaurants, different kinds of stores, boutiques and more. The brunette led them to a fancy looking place, from the outside you could see the designer frames and sunglasses and the inside was stylishly decorated.

"Good morning ladies, how can I help you?" A red haired young woman behind the fancy counter greeted them.

"Hi," the woman beside Kara spoke, "you see, my friend here…" she paused, waiting for Kara to say her name.

"Kara," she said when she realized the situation.

"My friend Kara broke her glasses a few moments ago," she opened her mouth to say more but the blonde cleared her throat, making her stop for a second. She laughed, "Actually, _I _accidentally broke her glasses. I stepped on them," she explained as she showed the broken pieces still in her hand, making Kara smile pleased. "… and I was wondering if you could make her an eye exam to fit her for a new pair."

"Without an appointment I'm sorry to inform you that is not possible." The redhead behind the counter said.

The reporter let out a defeated sigh for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "It's okay. Don't worry." That last part were meant for the brunette. She started turning around towards the door but the other woman stopped her.

"Wait." The hand that had stayed over Kara's the whole way there squeezed the blonde's fingers. She took the hint and let go of the brunette, watching her walked closer to the counter. She whispered something to the optician, her voice so low that Kara didn't get a single word of what she said.

After a few moments, the brunette returned to her place at Kara's side, just as the redhead spoke. "Follow me please." She guided them to a room in the back, the usual equipment such as the exam chair, the poster card of vision testing, etc. "The optometrist will be here in a moment." She informed them as she made her way out.

"What did you say to her?" The reporter whispered as she tilted her head to the side, not-seeing the woman's face.

The brunette laughed again. Kara liked her laugh. "Nothing. Just that my friend _really _needed a new pair of glasses." She guided the blonde to take her seat on the special chair and backed away, standing near the door.

"Are we friends?" Kara asked with an amused voice. "We just met less than half an hour ago."

"And in that short amount of time I managed to blind you. I think that could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Before Kara could answer, the optometrist arrived. He sounded like a nice guy, he told her what to do – even if she knew the steps by heart –, asked her which lenses she thought looked better – she always thought they looked the same honestly, she picked one at random every time and she was grateful it seemed to be the correct choice each time – and gently adjusted her chin on the machine when she moved. After all the annoying process of getting her prescription ended he asked them to go back to the front store, pick a frame and all.

"You're gonna have to describe them to me, I trust your good judgment." Kara leaned on the counter, squinting as she tried to see the details of the frames. She failed miserably.

"You trust my judgment? You barely know me." The brunette said incredulously.

"You're the one who said this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship so I've decided to trust you. Besides, if you get me a horrible pair of glasses I'll know this wasn't meant to be." The blonde shrugged her shoulders and made a silly facial expression like saying _'oh, well'_.

"Okay…" The stranger-now-new-friend looked at the optician who was quietly standing near. "Can you show us that pair?" She pointed at a frame in the display. The redhead handed them to Kara's new friend and she placed them on the blonde's face. "They look nice."

"Describe them." Kara requested.

"They're thin, silver and round." She poorly described.

"What? I must look like Milo Thatch!" The reporter took the glasses off, stretching her arm out to try to see them better.

"Like who?" The brunette sounded truthfully confused.

"Milo Thatch from _Atlantis_?" When the other woman didn't say anything, Kara spoke again. "You've never seen _Atlantis_?" She couldn't believe it.

"Uh, I should probably tell you I don't watch many movies." The other woman confessed.

"You didn't watch Disney movies as a child?" She said with a gasp. Placing a hand over her chest, she dramatically asked, "What kind of monster are you?"

"I'm… sorry?"

"This friendship won't last if you don't have a Disney movies marathon. It's basic knowledge." Kara stated as she shook her head in disapproval.

"Maybe you can help me with that after you get your glasses." The brunette said with a hopeful voice.

Kara smiled. "Deal." She extended her hand so the brunette could shake it. "Now, help me."

They spent 15 minutes picking a pair, the brunette's awfully simple descriptions weren't helping so the optician stepped in to help.

"This pair is perfect I think." They were black frames, similar to her old ones but the bottom rim was made of black painted steel instead of the plastic the rest of the frame was made of. "How long does it take to have them ready? The express service."

"Two hours." The redhead answered as she put the discarded frames in their place.

The brunette looked at her wrist watch and cursed under her breath. "I have a meeting in 30 minutes."

"Hey, you don't have to pay for the express service, I bet is expensive. I can wait the regular time."

"It takes three days to have them ready." The optician informed them.

"Crap." Kara whispered. There was no way she could go three days without her glasses, Snapper would have her head.

"Kara, it's okay. I don't mind paying but I'm afraid I must leave you alone because the meeting I'm going to is _ve_ry important and I can't push it." The brunette's voice was apologetic.

"Thank you." The blonde said softly as she looked at her friend's face.

The brunette beamed at the words. "You have nothing to thank me for." She then pulled out a black credit card from her purse and handed it to the redhead. "Charge it here, please."

The optician did as she was told, handing the voucher to the brunette to be signed.

"Will I see you again? Or, for the first time should I say since I can't s_ee _you right now?" The reporter asked.

The woman laughed at the joke. "Of course." Turning her head to face the woman behind the counter once more, she spoke, "Do you have a piece of paper?" The other woman nodded, handing a blank paper to the brunette and the same pen she used to sign the receipt a moment ago. Writing something down, she folded the paper and grabbed the blonde's hand, placing it there. "You can't read it right now but I just gave you my phone number. Give me a call when you get out of here."

Kara fisted her hand, feeling the paper crumble a little under the pressure. "Did you write your name too? Cause I still don't know it."

Even if Kara couldn't see it, she could almost swear that the brunette smirked. "I guess you'll have to call me to find out." And with that, she turned around and walked out of the establishment. The redhead pointed Kara to a seat where she could wait for her glasses and the blonde called her sister – asking Siri to do it for her – and informed her of the ridiculous situation she got herself into, assuring her she was fine and didn't need her to pick her up. It wasn't until two hours later, a brand new pair of glasses perched on her face, that she found out she was in one of the most exclusive eyewear boutiques on National City. Looking at the paper in her hand, she dialed the number but didn't call, she saved the number with an emoji – the one with nerdy glasses – and opened the messages app.

_*photo attached*_

_*these glasses look great*_

After a few minutes, the three little dots appeared on screen and started to wave as the other person wrote a reply.

***I told you***

***I'm using that as your contact photo by the way***

_*how bout you send me a pic too so I can use for your contact?*_

***you're not getting a picture***

Without a second thought, Kara hit the call button. She didn't even heard one ring before the other woman answered. "Hi."

"_Hello Kara." _The voice at the other side of the line sounded pleased.

"Why don't you want me to see your face?" The blonde cut right to the chase.

"_I never said that. I said that you're not getting a picture, which means you'll have to see me in person."_

"What do you have in mind?"

"_How about that movie marathon you said? We could meet at my place, order some food, get to know each other a little."_

Oh God. That sounded awfully a lot like a date, didn't it? Kara gulped loudly. "How do I know you don't want to kidnap me and sell my organs?" She joked when she was nervous, it was like a curse.

"_Please, if I wanted to do that, I would've done it when you were defenseless and nearly blind, don't you think? I could have easily led you into a white van and be done with it." _The laugh at the end of the sentence was breathtaking, at least Kara thought so.

"Ok, you're not a kidnapper. Not that you need the money apparently, that place you took me was expensive. I have to pay you back for this glasses."

"_Nonsense, you don't need to pay me back anything."_

"I can't let you pay that much money." Kara insisted.

"_You know how you could thank me?" _The brunette asked with a hushed tone.

"… how?" She was almost afraid – and oddly excited – to ask.

"_By coming to my place at 8 with food. I have wine."_

"Alright." The reported finally agreed. "What kind of food do you like?"

"_Surprise me."_

And with that, the call ended. A few moments after, Kara's phone was ringing with a new text.

***location attached***

***this is my address, be there on time***

**:::::**

Lena was having a good day. All her morning meetings had gone well, the R&D department had made some breakthroughs with the new tech they were designing, her mother had called and had a pleasant conversation with her – those calls were becoming a frequent thing and Lena was glad – and her lunch with Sam and Ruby had been lovely, she missed her friend and her little girl. She was walking back to her office, deciding against using her driver just to go to a restaurant 5 blocks away from L-Corp, when she felt something hard under the sole of her shoe, her very expensive and uncomfortable but highly fashionable heel, and a heard the object _crack_ under it. She also heard someone mutter _'freaking perfect' _a few feet away from her. It was a blonde woman. A very beautiful blonde woman dressed in light brown slacks, oxford shoes and a sweater over a button up judging by the collar peaking form under the sweater. She looked down and saw the object she stepped on: a pair of glasses. Realization dawned on her face.

She apologized sincerely to the woman as she picked up the wrecked pair of glasses if they could still be called that. The blonde dismissed her apology and then was when Lena finally could appreciate the woman's features: pointed nose, strong jawline and a pair of piercing blue eyes. She was gorgeous.

The CEO asked the blonde if she had an extra pair of glasses, many people did, but the woman sadly informed her that she didn't. Lena couldn't leave her like that so she insisted in buying a new pair for her. The woman tried to resist but finally gave into her plea and asked her to lead the way. The moment that warm hand touched the skin of her forearm, Lena knew she was screwed. She didn't believe in the whole 'love at first sight' thing but, did it count if the other person couldn't see her due to her lack of glasses? Who made this rules anyways?

She guided her new crush – God, a crush? What was she, twelve? – to a very impressive eyewear boutique. She didn't care about the cost, she had more money that she could ever spent so she indulged in small treats from time to time, and this would be no different. She learnt the name of the blonde, _Kara_. The name felt good on her tongue, she thought it fitted the blonde. She had to use her name to get them to make an exception but she didn't mind. She felt like nothing could bother her for the rest of the afternoon. This fortunate encounter had really made her day. They joked as Kara tried on glasses even with her poor skill at describing the frames. However, everything good had to come to an end, she had to leave for a board meeting. That didn't stop her from teasing the blonde a bit more, giving Kara her phone number but not her name. She had to keep her interested somehow, right?

The first text message, a photo actually, had come when she was still in her office finishing revising some paperwork. The photo was obviously a selfie, Kara had her left hand up her face, her chin resting on her thumb and looking up as her other arm held the phone, taking the picture. True to her word, she used that photo to save Kara's number in her cell. They joked a bit, Lena teased the poor blonde with pleasure and they had agreed to meet that night at her place with movies, food and wine, the perfect combo. She couldn't wait.

**:::::**

Kara got off the cab with two pizzas – one 'meat lovers' and a regular peperoni and cheese since she didn't know what the brunette liked – and a bag with a Chinese food restaurant logo, filled with her favorite potstickers. She raised her gaze, looking at the tall building from top to bottom as she let out an impressed whistle. She balanced the food in one hand and pulled her phone out of her pocket with the other, double checking if she was in the right address. She was. Rubbing her sweaty palm on her thigh, she stepped inside the building, noticing that there were no buzzers with names or anything. It was a really private part of town. Walking towards the doorman she spoke.

"Good evening."

"Good evening miss, how can I help you?" The old man asked politely.

"I'm here to see… uh…" Crap, she didn't have a name, how was she supposed to ask for her mysterious brunette? She fiddled with her new glasses as she tried to think of something.

However, the man smiled knowingly at her. "Are you Miss Kara?"

The blonde's eyes went round in surprise. "Yes, that's me."

He only nodded. "20th floor. It's the only penthouse there."

"Thank you." She pushed her glasses up her face again. These new glasses were really nice but different from her old ones, starting with the nose pads. Her old pair of glasses sat directly on her face, no nose pads.

Kara stepped inside the elevator and pushed the button for the last floor. The ride up was fast but her stomach was turning, and it wasn't because of the motion. She approached the door at the end of the ridiculously short hallway and once in front of it, she checked her clothes one last time. He had cherry red Doc Martens boots, a pair of blue jeans and a sweater with the sleeves pulled up her forearms. Her hair was in loose in soft waves. She looked good but she felt a little underdressed for the building she was in. Before she lost her nerve, she knocked the door. The brunette answered almost immediately, almost like she was waiting behind the door, with a green sweater and jeans, much like her, but wearing black ankle boots with a little heel, making them almost of the same height, which meant her eyes were at the same level. Kara almost dropped everything when she looked into those green pools. The woman before Kara was _gorgeous, _no, scratch that. She was stunning, unbelievably beautiful, with a sharp jaw and cheekbones, a perfect nose, perfectly angled eyebrows and the most amazing eyes the blonde had ever seen. Once she looked at those eyes, Kara knew she was screwed. She could fall for this woman without a parachute and she would do it happily, in a heartbeat.

"Kara, I'm so glad you're here." The brunette greeted Kara as she opened the door wider, clearly inviting the blonde in. "Come in. I already have Disney+ waiting and the wine at the coffee table."

The reporter walked inside the penthouse, looking around. Everything was white, from the floors to the ceiling. The furniture as well and all the kitchen appliances. "Where do I put these?"

"Let's take them to the coffee table as well. You can make yourself comfortable." The woman instructed as she pushed Kara towards said place with a hand on the small of her back which send shivers down the blonde's spine. "What did you bring aside from pizza?"

"Potstickers." The blonde answered as she placed the food on the table and sat down on the couch.

"What?" The brunette asked from the kitchen where she was getting dishes, she didn't like making messes in her living room.

"You don't know what potstickers are?" Kara turned around on the couch, a hand resting on the back. She saw the other woman shake her head. "I really have so much to teach you."

"Looks like this will be a long night then." The brunette smirked.

They settled on the couch, both taking off their shoes and crossing their legs on the couch so they could place the blanket over them. They sat close to each other, just so they could both be under the blanket of course, but even the small grazes felt like fire. They started the marathon with _Atlantis _so the brunette could finally get Kara's reference back in the optometry – not that she hadn't already Google it early – as they ate the 'meat lovers' pizza, turned out Lena liked it too. When the brunette finally tried a potsticker, she let out a squeak. _'They're so good' _she had said. _'I know, right?' _had been Kara's enthusiastic answer. The next movie started,_ The Lion King, _the brunette admitted she liked it, but what she had liked the most was that Kara sang along every song. She had a beautiful voice. Deciding against watching the sequel, they chose another movie, _The Emperor's New Groove, _and the brunette kept pointing out how much she liked Yzma. It was after midnight when it ended and Kara decided it was time to go.

Fighting a yawn, the blonde stood up from the couch and stretched her arms over her head. Lena sucked in a breath when Kara's sweater rose up, revealing a little bit of the skin of her stomach. The blonde had _abs. _"I think I should let you sleep."

"I'm not sleepy yet." The brunette's statement was hard to believe since she had nodded off a few times during the final minutes of the movie, resting her head briefly on the blonde's shoulder.

"Well, I am. And I have work in the morning." Straightening her clothes and brushing off some pizza crumbles – something the brunette would find annoying in anyone else – Kara started putting her shoes on.

Letting herself fall onto the couch and wrapping the blanket around herself, even covering her head, the brunette mumbled. "Okay, but for the record you're the weakest link."

"Sure." Kara chuckled, taking the empty food boxes and plates and carrying them to the kitchen.

The other woman appeared behind her with the wine glasses and left them in the sink. "Let me call my driver so he can take you home. It's late and you drank half a bottle of chardonnay."

"You have a _driver_?" The reporter asked impressed and the brunette only lifted a brow in response. "Well, if you live in a place like this I suppose it makes sense." She reasoned.

Grabbing her phone, the brunette sent the message and got a response in a matter of minutes. "Hector will be here in 10 minutes. Want me to walk you outside?" She kindly offered and Kara was about to accept but those half closed green eyes looked like couldn't stay open for those 10 minutes.

"No, I'm fine. You should go to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Covering her mouth with her hand, trying to hide another yawn unsuccessfully, the brunette gave in. "Okay, I'll just walk you to the door." And she did. She opened the door and the blonde walked out, lingering in the threshold for a few moments. "Thanks for accepting my invitation."

"Thank you for buying me super expensive glasses. You saved my life today."

The brunette blushed. If anyone asked, she'd blame it on the alcohol. "I did what any decent person would have done."

"You went above and beyond of what a decent person would." The blonde looked down, pushing her hands into her pockets to prevent herself from reaching out to the brunette and pull her into a kiss. She wetted her lips with the tip of her tongue. "I'm really glad I meet you today."

Resting her head on the door frame, the brunette whispered. "Me too."

"Will you tell me your name now?" Kara asked with puppy dog eyes and was close to pouting but decided against it.

Pushing herself off the frame, the brunette stepped a little closer to the reporter, entering her personal space, leaning into her. Her face was a few inches away from Kara's and she saw the blonde fluster. Finally, her lips landed on the corner of the reporter's lips. The contact was soft but short since the brunette leaned forward, her lips brushing against the skin of the blonde's cheek, to whisper into her ear. "Lena." Her breathing tickled Kara's neck and gave her goose bumps all over.

"Lena…" she repeated once the brunette, _Lena, _was back inside her house.

"Good night Kara."

"Good night Lena." Oh God, her name sounded so good coming out of her mouth.

And without another word, Lena closed the door.

Kara did _not_ see Lena coming into her life but she was certainly not letting her go.

* * *

**Whadaya think? Good, bad? I wish something like this happened to me! But for real, I'd cry if someone stepped into my glasses, they're my life.**

**Don't forget to leave a review, follow this story and me too!**

**Edit: I don't know how could I forget but, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	3. Apartment 512

**Hello there! Another day, another one shot of these beautiful babies :3 This is completely inspired by "El chico del apartamento 512" by Selena Quintanilla, go listen to it, it's so good!**

**Disclaimer: The CW and DC are the owners of this characters, if they were mine they'd be married since season 2.**

**Imagine the apartment building like Sheldon's from TBBT, the only difference is that there's a front desk type of thing where the mail boxes are on the show.**

**As always, forgive me for any typos, love y'all.**

* * *

**Apartment 512**

"_Fweeeet, fweeeo!" _The obnoxious sound of a cat call whistle was what greeted Lena as she stepped foot on her apartment floor. "Hey Lena, I'm still waiting for my date with you." A guy named Mike commented as he leaned on the doorframe of his apartment entrance. He seemed to have super hearing or maybe spy cameras because he always knew when Lena arrived, he was always out his door the second the brunette stepped out of the elevator.

"Go take a cold shower, Mike." Lena answered the same she always did as she walked in front of him, towards her apartment at the left side of the elevator.

"Only if you join me, babe."

The brunette didn't even bother to turn around, she just gave him the finger with her hand over her shoulder as she placed her key inside the lock. She heard him laugh and the close his door. It was the same every day. Lena knew he had no real interest in her beyond her physical appearance and, to be honest, she couldn't blame him. She _knew _how she looked like. But it still was so annoying, if her apartment wasn't so good she would move out in a heartbeat because Mike wasn't the only gross man around. There was James, who Lena thought was… okay. He didn't objectified her but he always stopped her to talk of the most _boring _things. She pretended to be interested on the conversation just to be polite but all she wanted to do every time the tall man opened his mouth was to bury her head on the ground, like an ostrich, so she couldn't hear him anymore. And there was also some old man called Morgan, who always invited her to his place. Lena had to make it clear that she didn't like men, _especially _old man like him. He still asked her in, claiming to be friendly but Lena didn't believe him one bit.

But the brunette would be lying if she said her love for her apartment was the only thing keeping her there. There was another reason, a _someone_ to be exact. The girl who lived in apartment 512. She was _gorgeous. _Blonde, tall, with nerdy glasses that hid cerulean blue eyes and muscles you wouldn't believe. Lena didn't know her name, only her last name because she once overheard when the blonde was asking the doorman if any packaged had arrived for Danvers. Thanks to the buzzers Lena found out that her name began with a K but she could be called Kendall, Kylie, basically like any Kardashian honestly, and the brunette was dying to know. They ran into each other in the lobby sometimes, the blonde usually smiled at her and Lena was almost always too mesmerized to smile back so she was pretty sure the blonde thought she didn't like her. Lena also wasn't sure if this Danvers girl was even gay but the clothes she wore definitely had some gay vibes.

A few more days passed with the same routine, get home from Uni, men trying to start conversation with her, see the girl from apartment 512 from afar, repeat. It was a Thursday morning when things changed up a little, when Lena found herself in the lobby, speaking with the doorman.

"Are you sure there's no packages for me? One was supposed to arrive yesterday." Lena ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"No, Miss Luthor, no packages for 612." The balding man said without looking up from his newspaper.

Leaning on the front desk where the man was, the brunette repeated her question. "Could you check again?" She asked sweetly this time, but before the man could answer, there was a _ding _from the elevator, the sound making the brunette turn. Just as the elevator's doors opened, Lena blushed slightly – as it sometimes happened when she saw the girl of her dreams – at the same time that her heart skipped a beat.

The blonde walked out of the elevator and approached Lena. "Hi, I'm Kara. You live in 612, right?" She asked as she adjusted the heavy looking box on her arms.

Lena's eyes traveled from the blonde's face to her straining arms, making her blush harder. "Y-yes, I do." She stuttered, "I'm Lena." She extended her hand so the other woman can shake it before realizing it was impossible, furthering her embarrassment.

"I believe you're looking for this," Kara lifted the box a little, "it was delivered to my doorstep by mistake."

The brunette looked at the box, noticing how it had no name, only the address of the building and apartment number, however, the left side of the number six looked faded, like the pen was running out of ink when the remittent wrote it, and making it look like a rounded number five. "Uh, thank you." She put out her hands so the blonde, Kara, could place the box there. "Will you give it to me?" She asked playfully, making the other woman laugh.

"It's really heavy, I can take it up if you want." Kara kindly offered. The box did look heavy judging by the way the muscles of Kara's arm tensed under the white t-shirt and Lena was no heavy lifter.

"That's really kind of you, Kara." Lena liked the sound of the girl's name coming out of her lips. It felt natural.

"Let's go!" The blonde turned around and Lena quickly went ahead to push the elevator button. They both stepped inside and the brunette selected her floor, watching as the doors closed again. They stayed silent for a few seconds until Kara spoke again. "It was delivered yesterday but I was busy and couldn't get it to you. Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize." Lena assured her.

"The thing is I kinda opened it?" Kara said apologetically, "I didn't know it was not meant for me so I opened it and once I saw the books about engineering I knew it wasn't for me. I wanted to return them to your apartment but I went up and you weren't there so I went down and found you with Snapper." She explained. Lena guessed that Snapper was the doorman's name – or was it a nickname? –, feeling odd for not knowing it even after living in the building for almost six months.

"Again, don't worry about it, you're giving them to me now." The brunette instinctively placed a hand on Kara's shoulder, removing it the second she realized what she did. The blonde didn't seem to react.

Before any of them could say anything more, the elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached Lena's floor. Kara stepped back and signaled Lena to walk ahead with her head. Smiling at the chivalrous gesture, the brunette walked out of the elevator. As if on cue, Mike popped out of his apartment.

"Hey gorgeous, are you finally saying yes to a date with me?" The man asked with a smirk. His expression fell once he saw who was behind Lena.

Noticing Lena's eye roll, Kara presumed that the interaction wasn't welcome. "Leave her alone, Mike."

"Stay out of it, Danvers. Not because you turned out to be a lesbian it means that every women is." He rudely replied.

Lena saw Kara's shoulders tense and, not wanting to create a dispute, she pulled Kara away by her arm. "Don't mind him. I'm used to it."

The blonde turned her face to see Lena's pleading green eyes. Lena, on the other hand, saw anger starting to appear on Kara's blue ones. "You're used to it? He's done this before?" She asked half-incredulous, half-annoyed.

The brunette tried to pull Kara away again but the blonde stood her ground. "It's really no big deal… please?"

If people thought that Kara's puppy dog eyes and pouts were hard to say no to, they had never seen Lena's. Letting out a sigh, the blonde nodded. "Okay…" she turned to face Mike one last time, "but if I find out this continues, I'll tell the landlady about it… you know that Ms. Grant trusts my word."

The threat seemed to work because the man tensed his jaw and retreated inside his apartment without a word.

Lena chuckled at the interactions. "I didn't know you were someone with influences." She joked, starting to walk again.

The blonde followed her immediately. "Well, a girl has to stay connected, right?" She shrugged.

They reached the door with the numbers 612 in a matter of seconds. Lena would never admit that she looked for her keys in her small purse slower than usual to prolong her time with her neighbor. Finally pulling out her keys, she opened the door and pushed it in. "I guess this is it."

Kara bent down and finally put the heavy box down just inside the apartment. "I guess so." She brushed her hands on her thighs.

Looking down, trying not to lose herself in the ocean blue eyes, the brunette spoke again. "Thank you so much for bringing them to me. My brother sent me those books and they hold more of a sentimental value than economical or academic."

"You're very welcome." Lena could tell Kara was smiling just by the tone of her voice, reason why she looked up to confirm her suspicions. They stayed silent for a few moments until Kara finally spoke again. "I have to go."

That seemed to snap Lena out of her day dream, making her eyes go round. "Of course! I'm sorry for keeping you for so long." She stepped inside her home and turned around to see Kara one last time.

"It's no problem, really." The blonde smiled again. "It was nice meeting you Lena."

"It was nice to meet you too, Kara." The brunette couldn't stop herself from nibbled on her bottom lip.

With just a simple nod, the blonde turned around and took the stairs instead of the elevator.

Lena closed the door and rested her back on it, sliding slowly to the floor.

::::::

It took Lena two days to find some courage to ask Kara out. Thanks to Mike's rude words, the brunette found out that the blonde was into ladies – the only good thing Mike has ever done – and she had to try something or else she would go insane. So there she was on a beautiful Sunday afternoon, standing outside the door of apartment 512. She had put on some nice clothes, not so nice you could tell she was trying to hard but nicer than what she would use on a Sunday afternoon at home. Rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans she finally reached out and knocked on the wood surface, feeling goose bumps rising in her skin.

She felt her heart breaking when a pretty redhead with the sides of her head shaved opened the door. She didn't say anything.

"You're not our food." The redhead said. Lena's eyes went to her face to the numbers on the door confirming she was on the correct apartment, and then back to the woman again. She was wearing a flannel shirt and combat boots. So yeah, Kara was definitely a lesbian. And she also had a girlfriend.

"Uh- no, I'm sorry I just…" She squeezed her eyes shut as she pointed behind her with her thumb over her shoulder. "I'll better leave."

The redhead smiled, like she had just realized something. "Are you looking for my sister?"

Sister?

Lena stopped in her tracks, she was too embarrassed to wait for the elevator so she decided to take the stair and she was two steps up when the redhead spoke. She stepped back down to look at the woman.

"Kara is your sister?" Lena asked but before the other woman could answer, the blonde's voice made her jump a little.

"Alex! What is taking you so- long?" Kara said the last word significantly lower as she opened the door wider and saw the brunette. "Lena, what are you doing here?"

"So this is her, huh?" Alex teased Kara as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down, even if the blonde couldn't see it since her cerulean eyes were locked with the jade ones.

Kara swatted her sister's arm. "Go back inside." She ordered with a whisper. The redhead did as she was told but poking her sister on the side before disappearing inside the apartment. "Can I help you with something Lena?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, I just…" the brunette opened and closed her mouth several times, completely forgetting the words she had planned to say. "I w-wanted to ask you out…" She saw Kara's eyes widen in surprise. "As a thank you! …for the books issue…" She tried to clarify but saw disappointment quickly cloud the blue eyes, "… or as a date if-if you want." Excitement was the new feeling on the blonde's face. She was like an open book.

"I'd really like that, Lena…" She grinned, "As a date!"

The brunette couldn't help but smirk. She wasn't the only one nervous as hell. "Do you like ice cream?"

Kara snorted, "Who doesn't like ice cream?" She pushed her glasses up her nose. "You wanna go now?" She was already closing the door behind her.

"What about your sister?" Confusion could be heard on the brunette's voice.

"Oh, shoot, that's right." Kara's expression was hilarious – to Lena at least – when she remembered her sister was at her apartment. "Are you free tomorrow evening?" The blonde rubbed the back of her neck with her right hand.

"Yes. We can meet at the lobby at 6, maybe?"

The blonde smiled softly. "It's a date."

Lena turned around to go up the stairs again but stopped just as Kara was about to close her door.

"How did you know I live in 612?" She asked suddenly. She didn't recall having given Kara her name or last name before for the blonde to guess like Lena had.

The blonde only shrugged. "I've seen you pushing the button for the sixth floor and once I saw the books I knew it had to be you. Mike is way too stupid for books like those."

"Was there something between Mike and you?" If Lena was honest, she was really surprised by Kara's reaction towards Mike a few days ago.

"Nothing important. Some things are better to just forget about." The blonde simply replied. "He hasn't been bothering you again, has he?" She asked a little concerned.

"No, he's been quiet the last two days. Thanks for that." Lena affirmed Kara.

"Any time." The blonde sounded sincere.

Pushing a lock of her behind her ear, the brunette started moving again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." And with that, the blonde closed her door, resting her back against it and sliding to the floor. The corner of her mouth quirked up and the expression was only ripped off of it when a pillow hit her with unbelievable precision in the head. "Hey!" Kara yelled at her sister as she got up on her feet.

"Stop fantasizing about your new girlfriend and let's watch some movies."

Throwing the pillow back at her sister, Kara denied Alex's words. "She's not my girlfriend…"

"_Yet_, you mean she's not your girlfriend yet." A shit-eating grin was plastered on the redhead's face.

With a blush spreading through her cheeks, there was little Kara could say. "Shut up…" She could only mutter, before she remembered something, "Where's our food!?"

* * *

**You can all bet that Alex said "Your food just left" to Kara xDDD**

**This is it for the day! I wrote it while playing the song in a loop hahaha in case you were wondering.**

**I want to thank you all for reading my work, especially the ones who follow, favorite and those wonderful people who leave reviews. You're the reason I keep writing.**

**Are you ready for Sunday's episode? I think we'll die!**


	4. Only for the pretty ones

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BARBARA! This one shot is dedicated to my Luthor mother, Barbs! And the other beautiful babies who also celebrated their birthday this past days, Patry and Tabitha :* love you gays!**

**Disclaimer: The CW and DC own my soul**

* * *

**Only for the pretty ones**

Kara was a little nervous, she can admit that. Getting a tattoo was a serious business, a tattoo was something that would stay permanently on her skin. For _ever_. She had the number dialed on her phone, it had been like that for the last ten minutes, but she still hadn't pressed the call button.

Alex was getting tired of watching the blonde pace around her apartment. "Don't be a baby, make the call."

"I'm _not _a baby, Alex… it's a serious decision." Kara tried to justify herself.

"If you're not sure, then don't do it." The redhead replied as she walked to her sister's fridge to get a beer. She needed some alcohol to deal with Kara's nerves.

"I _am _sure, but it's a little…" The reporter sat down next to her sister on the couch, but couldn't finish her sentence.

"… scary?" Kara nodded at Alex's word. "Don't worry, I'll be there to hold your hand, okay?" And she did just that with her free hand. She placed her beer on the coffee table and snatched the phone from Kara's grasp. "Now, let's make the call." She pressed the call button and put it on speeker.

"'_The Morrigan Tattoo Studio', this is Eve, how can I help you?" _The voice on the other end of the phone sounded overly cheerful – and that was saying something if Kara thought so.

The blonde didn't speak for a few seconds, earning a soft push from Alex. "Uh, yes, my name is Kara and I wanted to make an appointment for a tattoo."

Alex gave Kara thumbs up and winked at her.

"_Of course, have you taken a look at the work our tattoo artists do? So that you can decide which one is better for the type of tattoo you want." _

"Yes, I have seen some… I'm fine with whoever is available, I just want a small phrase, nothing big." The tattoo studio was small, it only had two tattoo artists but their work was amazing.

"_Okay, let me check the agenda… We have a spot for you on March 5 at 3 pm, if that's alright. With Sam."_

"March 5 it's perfect, thank you." Kara confirmed, reaching out for her sister's beer despite her complaint.

"_Have you thought of the placing of the tattoo?"_

"The ribs." Kara decided to ignore her sister's mockingly painful expression.

"_Okay, but just so you know, that is one of the most painful areas for a tattoo. We recommend you use an anesthetic cream at least half an hour before the session so the area can be a little numb. It will not be painless but the pain should be a lot less."_

Kara swallowed a little hard, making her sister laugh under her breath. "Thank you for the advice."

"_You're welcome!" _Eve's smile could be heard from the phone. _"Since you're getting a phrase, you can send it to our e-mail with the size and type of font you want so Sam can have some designs ready for you when you arrive._

"I will, thank you very much Eve."

"_Lastly and just for confirmation, can you give me your last name so I can add you to the agenda?"_

"Sure! The name is Danvers, Kara Danvers."

"_Kara Danvers, March 5 at 3 pm. We'll be waiting for you."_

"And I'll be there. Thanks again Eve."

"_Have a nice day Kara." _And the call ended.

"Well, James Bond, it looks like you're getting a tattoo." The redhead couldn't help but tease Kara.

In retaliation, Kara grabbed a pillow and smashed it into Alex's face. "Shut up."

::::::

Kara pushed the door of the little studio, making the little bell above it ring. It was just before 3 pm and, truth to be told, Kara was still nervous.

"Hi! Welcome to 'The Morrigan Tattoo Studio'." The chipper sound of another blonde's voice was what greeted Kara.

"Hello!" Kara answered with as much enthusiasm. "I'm Kara Danvers, I have an appointment at 3 o'clock."

"Right! We were expecting you. Let me just go get –" the short blonde started to stand up but before she could finish her sentence, someone came out the door beside her.

"I'm here, Eve. No need for you to stand up, that baby is about to come out." A raven haired woman completely dressed in black interrupted the receptionist – who Kara just noticed was pregnant –, making her sit down.

"You must be Sam." Kara greeted the woman – who had the most piercing green eyes Kara had ever seen by the way – extending her hand towards her.

The woman took it, shaking it gently. "Must I be?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kara looked at her, then at Eve and back at the raven haired woman. "Uh, yes? I'm supposed to have an appointment with you…?" The last part came out more as a question than a statement.

The tattooed woman – because yes, she had _a lot _of tattoos in the bits of ivory skin Kara could see – smirked, finally letting go of her hand. "Sam had an emergency and a client cancelled his appointment so I'm free to cover for Sam. I'm Lena."

"Oh! Is everything alright with Sam?" Kara may not know her but she cared about pretty much everyone.

Lena waved her hand in front of her, dismissing the whole thing. "Don't worry, everything is fine. Her daughter, Ruby, had a little fight at school and she had to go. I'll be working on you if that's alright."

"Of course. I have no problem." Kara pushed her glasses up her nose.

Lena gestured Kara to follow her with a head movement. "Come on in."

The blonde started walking, smiling at Eve when she passed by her. "You have some really amazing tattoos." She blurted out as soon as the door that separated the reception with the back of the studio closed behind her.

It was true, Kara had never seen such detailed tattoos before. Lena was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves cut of so Kara could see her neck, shoulders and her sides – the shirt also revealed that the raven haired woman was wearing a black lace bra – and much of the skin in display had ink on it. The right shoulder had a beautiful pink lotus and the head of a crow underneath it. She also had some flowers on her forearm. On the other side, Kara saw a cherry blossom tree branch coming out of her left shoulder, kind of like the tattoo started in the collarbone and it probably did. A watercolor hamsa hand below the flowers, in the underside of her bicep there was a cherry with the stalk on fire like a… _cherry bomb_, that was it; a scorpion in the inner side of her forearm and a skull on the outside. Finally she could see three circles on the underside of her wrist.

Lena didn't answer immediately. She only smirked when Kara realized she had been staring. Lena's smirk got bigger when she saw the blonde flush. "Thank you. But don't let these fool you, I have some ugly ones." She showed her the inside of her right wrist, which Kara hadn't paid attention to before, and showed her a generic infinite tattoo. The green eyed woman then raised her left pant leg to show a 'feather turning into birds' tattoo on the outside of her calf that looked a little faded and crooked. Kara also noticed another tattoo, this one in the back of Lena's calf. It was a pineapple with… _interesting _characteristics. "Tattoo artists have the worst tattoos sometimes because we practice on each other or even in ourselves." She explained.

"How many do you have?" Kara was curious by nature but there was something about this woman that made her want to know more.

Lena chuckled. "Honestly? I've lost count."

"You also have many piercings." The blonde pointed out. She had counted 5 in her right ear, 2 in the left plus one more in the inside of the ear and was pretty sure there was something shiny on Lena's mouth. "You have one on your tongue, right?

Lena bit her bottom lip. "Aren't you Curious George?" She teased.

Kara's brows almost reach her hairline as she started to apologize. "I'm so sorry! It's very rude of me to ask so many questions, right?"

"No, it's fine. Really. There are people who just reached out and grab you, you, on the other hand, are asking politely. And to answer to your question, yes, I do have a tongue piercing." Lena opened her mouth and showed Kara her tongue.

Kara leaned a little closer without noticing. "Did it hurt?"

Lena moved her tongue back inside her mouth. "Not as much as the nipple piercing hurts. I couldn't take the pain, I only have one pierced." She explained.

Kara's jaw went slack and her eyes traveled south by instinct. She blushed as soon as she realized what she did, only to be meet by a mischievous pair of green eyes. "Oh… oh that's… that sound painful, yes…" She looked around the room, elsewhere was better than Lena's face right now. The room was nice and well lit. It had a few paintings around and posters of bands. Kara also saw the chairs and cushioned table needed for the job and a big mirror in the wall.

The artist cleared her throat to get the blonde's attention again. "Well, yes but at least the tongue piercing is useful." She didn't elaborate on the subject but Kara could only imagine how _useful _that piercing was. "Sam told me what you wanted, two words in cursive, right?"

"Yes," the blue eyed woman confirmed, pushing her glasses up her nose once again. "'Stronger Together'."

Lena nodded and walked to a table that had many drawings in display. She grabbed a few small pieces of paper and showed them to the blonde. "I have a few designs here for you to choose. I can also change anything if you want to."

The fonts were really pretty. Once was really neat, like one you'd see in a wedding invitation. It was pretty but… not enough. Another was a lot like a girly handwriting looked like. You know, the type of letter the popular girl in high school uses when writing her diary in every cheesy movie in existence. It was nice but, again, not enough. The last one looked promising. Thin lines, curvy. Like the perfect autograph of your favorite movie star. This was it.

"I like this one." Kara pointed at the piece of paper.

"No changes? The size is fine?" Lena didn't like to disappoint her clients.

"It's perfect." The blonde smiled.

Lena grinned in return. "Alright. It's gonna be on the ribs, right?" She tilted her head.

Kara nodded, "Yes, right here." She pointed just below her left breast.

"You know it hurts a lot on the ribs, right?" Lena had to ask. She's had her fair share of clients who have quitted mid-tattoo because they couldn't handle the pain. She started working on the stencil.

The blonde shrugged. "I know but I have a high pain tolerance." Still, she was nervous.

The green eyed woman parted her lips slightly, brushing the tip of her tongue on her teeth. "And it's your first tattoo?" A girl as sweet looking like Kara didn't seem like one for tattoos, not big ones at least, maybe a few minimalistic ones at best.

"Yes, it is." Kara confirmed.

Lena lifted a brow, looking away from her work for a second. "General Kenobi, you are a bold one… or maybe a fool, who knows?"

The blonde laughed at the _Star Wars _reference. "I guess we'll see, General Grievous."

Returning her gaze to her now finished stencil, Lena spoke again. "Take your shirt off, please."

Kara flushed at the bluntness but did as she was told. She first removed her baby blue coat and folded it neatly, placing it on a couch near Lena's drawing table. She lifted both hands to take her glasses off and then proceeded to grab the hem of her pink long-sleeved shirt and lift it over her head, a sports bra was the only piece of clothing on her upper half.

Lena had to hold a gasp when she saw the barely outlined six pack abs the blonde had. _This girl keeps getting more and more interesting, _she thought.

"Are you keeping your bra?"

Kara's eyes went round as she opened and closed her mouth, trying – and failing – to speak. "Uh…"

"I meant it could get stained by the ink, are you okay with that? If not, you can take it off and we'll cover the necessary bits with tape." Lena explained with amusement on her voice.

"I-I don't mind if it gets stained." She tried to distract herself fiddling with her glasses in her hands, waiting to place them in her face to delay watching the gorgeous face of the artist.

Lena's smirk might as well be permanently painted on her face at this point. She tied up her hair in a high ponytail that – in Kara's opinion – highlighted her neck in an incredible way and put on a pair of black gloves. "Lay down then, let's place the stencil." She patted the table as she sat in a round stool.

The blue eyed woman did as she was told. The leather beneath her skin felt cold due to the air conditioning but inside she felt like she was on fire. The artist leaned closer to her, her breath barely touching the skin of Kara's exposed abdomen. The gloved hands touched Kara as a Lena slid a disposable razor blade over her ribs. It felt weird since the area was a little numb. Then, she smeared a little bit of vaseline, Kara suspected was meant to clean the area. After, the raven haired woman wiped the skin with some solution and placed the stencil on the skin, pressing her left hand on Kara's ribcage, almost like cupping the underside of her boob.

Lena removed the piece of paper after a few seconds. "Go take a look."

The blonde stood up and walked towards the mirror. She saw the now purple letters on her skin. "It's perfect." She turned around to see Lena who was looking at her intensely.

"Perfect." She repeated the blonde's words. She took off her gloves to replace them with a fresh pair, breaking the eye contact. "You put on the anesthetic cream before coming, right?" Lena started preparing her station.

The blonde answered with a nod as she walked towards the table. "Yes, I did." She laid down again.

"Good, we can begin then. Can you lift your arm? Rest your head on it."

"Sure." The blue eyed woman did as asked.

The artist put on a face mask and proceeded to fill a little cup with black ink. Then she plugged the regulator of the tattoo machine and connected a few wires. She grabbed the pen like machine and stepped on the pedal, the buzzing sound filled the studio for a second, making Kara flinch. "Are you nervous?" She asked, her voice a little muffled by the mask.

The blue eyed woman took a deep breath and let it go. "A little."

"I'd hold your hand if I didn't need both of mine to work." Lena joked a bit as she applied a new coat of vaseline to the blonde's skin.

Kara laughed softly. "Alex was supposed to be here to hold my hand but work called so…"

"Is Alex your boyfriend?" Lena pried as she charged the tip of the pen with ink.

The blonde corrected Lena quickly. "Nope, I don't have a boyfriend… Alex is my sister."

"Oh… tell me about her." Lena placed her left hand bellow the area of the tattoo as she usually did. Her arm was practically resting on the blonde's abs and she felt her flinch once more when she stepped on the pedal.

"Won't it make it harder for you to work?" Kara's famous crinkle appeared in her forehead. "You know, cause of my chest will be moving if I'm speaking…"

Even through the mask, Kara could tell Lena was smirking due to the glint in her eyes. "Not at all… I'm that good. Besides, it will be easier if you're relaxed and talking about something familiar does that."

"Okay… well, her name is Alex." Kara stopped herself from flinching when the buzzing sound started again and the raven haired woman leaned closer. "She and I didn't get along at first…"

Lena chuckled softly. "Who gets along with their siblings?" Kara's abs tensed beneath her arm as the needle pierced her skin for the first time.

"You're right but… it was different for us. I was adopted by the Danvers family when I was 13."

The raven haired woman looked at Kara's face for a second and back to the tattoo. "I'm adopted too." She confessed.

"Oh, wow, that's… a big coincidence." The blonde's surprise was easily recognizable in her voice.

"It is… tell me more about your family."

The blue eyed woman clenched her teeth when the needle made contact again. "They're the best… my parents died in a car accident and the Danvers just took me in. They knew my parents and knew that I had no one else to take care of me so they did. Alex was upset to say the least… she had been an only child for 15 years of her life and now she had to share a room, share a bathroom and share her parents with some girl she didn't know."

"That sounds tough… my brother Lex wasn't like that, he was very welcoming. I was 4 when my birth mother died, he was 11 when I met him… he taught me to play chess the first night I spent at the Luthor mannor." She cleaned Kara's skin with a disposable towel.

Kara laughed softly. "Alex taught me how to throw a punch but that was after we started get along… it took a few months but we grew closer. She became my best friend, she made me feel at home again."

"She sounds amazing."

"She is… she always has my back, through thick and thin. And I try to do the same for her, as much as I can."

"Is this tattoo for her or…?" Lena charged ink in the pen again.

"Yes and no." The blonde answered.

"Care to explain?" The artist asked with a laugh.

"It's something my dad, my birth dad –" Kara quickly corrected herself, "used to say. _Stronger together. _You're supposed to be there for your family no matter what, family makes you stronger. Once I joined the Danvers, those same words kept me going. So I'm strong for the family I had and for the family a gained after the tragedy. But most importantly, I'm strong for the family I want to have in the future."

Lena nodded in understanding. "You'll be stronger together."

The blonde nodded slowly. "We'll be stronger together." She said with longing.

Lena cleaned the now reddish skin again, smearing a little bit of ink and making Kara tense her jaw as the needle continued its work. "Do you want a big family?"

"Not too big, just what anyone else wants… a boy and a girl… and a cat and a dog." Kara would have shrugged if she could move.

Lena laughed lightheartedly. "That's not big at all but… aren't you forgetting the husband?"

The blonde snorted. "I don't want a husband, I want a wife."

The green eyed woman bit her lip under the mask. "That's good to know."

"What about you? You want a big family?" Kara asked back.

"Uh…" Lena hesitated to answer. "Well, I didn't have the most loving family… I mean, I'm so grateful I got adopted and that Lex was such a good brother but… my father was never there and my mother never loved me so… I don't think I'll be a good mom."

"Don't say that… I'm sure your mom loves you even if she doesn't show it."

Lena shook her head. "She doesn't, I assure you. Lillian was always cold… distant. Lex was her child and I was just a whim of her husband. She told me she wanted nothing to do with me after I opened the studio and I haven't spoken to her ever since."

Kara gulped down. "I'm so sorry Lena."

"Don't be… at least now I do what I love for a living and she doesn't have an opinion if I dye my hair or get another piercing. It's a relieve, actually."

"Well, I think you would be an amazing mother because you know what _not _to do to your kids. Besides, can you imagine having a mom covered in tattoos who is also the owner of a tattoo studio? That would be so amazing!" The blonde's excitement was genuine.

"Well, I guess we'll see… in the meanwhile, you can go take a look of your new tattoo. I'm done." Lena let Kara know as she cleaned here skin for the last time.

Kara sat up, a little sore from the position she was in and for the work done on her ribs. She walked slowly to the mirror and admired Lena's work. "Lena this is… incredible!" She touched the skin around it, it was red and a little inflamed but the phrase looked so good.

The artist removed her gloves and mask as she walked towards her client. "I'm glad you liked it."

Kara turned around and, without a thought, she wrapped her arms around Lena. The raven haired woman was a little shocked and was about to return the hug when Kara pulled back. "Oh God, I'm so sorry I did that! It must be really uncomfortable that a topless stranger hugs you all of sudden…" She backed away a few steps as a blush appeared on her cheeks and down her neck.

Lena shrugged. "I didn't mind at all…" She sighed. "Let's get that wrapped up and I'll tell you about how to take care of it."

Lena cut a piece of transparent wrap film and placed it over the fresh tattoo, attaching it to Kara's skin with some tape. The blonde then got dressed again, pulling her hair out of the collar of her shirt.

"You need to take the film off once you get home. Take a shower but don't apply much pressure to it, be gentle. After that, you should wash it two times a day and apply some cream, is one special for tattoos. We have it in the front store, you can ask Eve when you pay her."

"Okay, that's sounds easy enough."

"That's the easy part. Then comes the itching. Most people think that's worse than the actual pain of getting the tattoo." Lena said with a bit of mockery in her voice. "You _cannot_ peal the scabs or else you'll end up with an ugly tattoo." She explained. "Also, no going to the beach until it heals." She added.

"Oh golly…" The blue eyed woman scratched the back of her neck. "How do I know if it's healing right?"

"Well…" Lena walked closer to Kara, much closer than she would with any other client. "I could give you my number and we could schedule a checkup if you'd like…"

"Uh, i-is that something you usually do for your clients?" The blonde couldn't stop her stutter.

The artist smirked and leaned closer, her mouth just a few inches from Kara's ear. "Only for the pretty ones." She backed away and pulled a card and a pen out of the back pocket of her jeans, writing on it. "Give me a call if you have any doubts or if you want to chat." She extended the card so the blonde could take it. She did.

"That's… uh, t-thank you Lena, I'll give you a call… soon!"

And before Lena could add anything else, Kara was out of the door. Lena heard her talk to Eve, ask her for the cream and pay her. The last thing she heard of the blonde was the bell as she opened the door and left.

Lena laughed under her breath, "Thank you for punching that kid, Ruby…"

* * *

**Sorry for any typos, it's late and I wanted to post this ASAP. Barbs, I hope you liked this :D**

**BTW, how exciting it is that Mel is pregnant! She's going to be an amazing mom and that baby will be sooooo loved! Imagine aunty Katie buying dinosaur things for the babe!**

**If you wanna know what Lena's tattoos look like, here they are **** twi tter dayana alpuche/ status /1235453 48957010739 2?s=08**

**In case ff deleats the link, look for me on Twitter as dayanaalpuche**


	5. What did you teach Lori this past week?

**Hello again! I'm so glad to read all your reviews and favorites and follows, you guys are the best! And that's why I bring you this one shot, almost 10k of pure fluff, just what the doctor ordered for our broken SuperCorp hearts, right?**

**Again, this shot is dedicated to certain GC I recently joined, they're the best gay family one could ever ask for. Specially this is for Barbara who gave me the idea for this (she basically ordered me to write anything with Lori in it hahaha) but I also want to dedicate this to all the babies who's birthdays are in march. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did I would actually listen to the fans.**

* * *

**What did you teach to my daughter this past week?**

It was still dark outside when Kara lazily opened her eyes. She closed them again and turned around, expecting to find a warm body in desperate need of some cuddles but she was met with cold sheets. Opening her eyes once more she searched for her glasses on the bedside table and grabbed her phone, seeing that it was just past 4:45 am. The blonde sighed and stayed in bed for a few more seconds before sitting up, making the covers fall causing her skin to rise in goose bumps because of the chilly air, and swinging her bare legs to the side. Without standing up, she bent down to grab her pajama pants that lay next to the bed, slipped her feet inside the pants legs and stood up, finally placing the garment on her hips. Searching for her shirt, she finally found it on the other side of bed, carelessly crumbled next to the balcony door. Kara grabbed the shirt slipped her arms in and buttoned it up as she walked outside her bedroom. The lights of the hallway were off but the faint sound of the coffee machine brewing could be heard, she was about to walk towards the kitchen when she heard the soft melody of a lullaby coming from the room down the hall.

"_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li, Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Hush now, don't you cry," _Kara quietly walked towards the room, already feeling the warmth spread in her chest at the sound of her wife's voice. "_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_, _Too-ra-loo-ra-li_, _Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral_, _That's an Irish lullaby." _The blonde reached the slightly open door and pushed it just enough to see Lena sitting in the edge of Lori's bed as she caressed her cheek with her thumb.

Leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed, Kara cleared her throat as quiet as possible to get the older brunette's attention. "So you were saying goodbye to her but not me?" She accused Lena with a playful tone.

Kissing the little girl's forehead, Lena turned her head to face the blonde as she retracted her hand from her daughter's face and carefully stood up. "I believe we said goodbye _many _times last night." The businesswoman walked towards Kara, grateful for the fluffy carpet that muffled the sound of her boots.

Kara backed away allowing Lena to step out of the room. "I love it when you sing to her." She said with a soft smile as she hooked her arm in Lena's.

The brunette chuckled. "You're the singer of this family, not me." She replied as they walked to the kitchen.

"You say that but you're the one singing her to sleep in no time. She will ask for you all this week, I can assure you." Entering the kitchen, Kara washed her hands and grabbed two mugs, filling one with coffee and opening the fridge to pull out the milk carton and fill the other one, placing that mug in the microwave to warm up. She gave Lena the coffee mug and leaned on the kitchen counter.

Moving the mug close to her lips, Lena spoke as her pink lips barely touched the rim, "I could probably call before her bedtime." She took a sip of the hot beverage.

"No way I'll let you do that, it would be… what? 4 am in London when she goes to sleep?" Kara covered her mouth as a yawn interrupted her. "I can handle the lullabies for a few nights even if it takes a little longer for her to fall asleep."

"It takes longer for her to sleep because she likes your voice more than mine, I bet she pretends to fall asleep just for me to stop singing." Lena took another sip of coffee, hiding a smirk behind the mug.

Kara shook her head, "That is simply not true. She _loves _when you sing 'her' song." The blonde air quoted the word _her_. Little Lorelei believed that the lullaby her mommy sang to her said her name during the '_Too-ra-loo-ra-li' _parts and either parent had the heart to say otherwise. "She doesn't even let _me _sing it to her, it has to be you."

The CEO smiled at her wife. "She's stubborn, the little bug." She raised her mug to her lips once again and finished its contents in one last gulp. "I have to get going."

"I know." The blonde turned around and stopped the microwave before it hit zero and started to make noise. She pulled out her mug and wrapped her hands around it, feeling the warmth. "What time does your plane leave?" Kara brought the mug to her face not counting on the steam fogging up her glasses.

Lena stepped towards her and removed the frames from her face. "Six thirty. Even _I _have to go through airport security." She cleaned the lenses and placed them delicately on the blonde's face.

Kara smiled at the gesture. She grabbed the side of her glasses and moved them atop of her head before trying to drink from her mug again. "Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to the airport?"

"No, you should get back to sleep. Besides, if you did we would have to wake Lori up since she can't stay here alone and she would get cranky or refuse to fall asleep after."

Before Kara could reply to the businesswoman, small steps caught both women's attention. The tiny figure of a six-year-old cladded in a dinosaur's onesie appeared in the entrance to the kitchen. Rubbing her eye with one hand as she squeezed her Pikachu plush against her chest with the other, the little kid yawned. "Mommy, momma, what're you doin' up?"

The blonde put down her mug and approached their daughter, "C'mere little bug," she grabbed her by the armpits and balanced her in her hip. "Remember we told you mommy will be away for a few days?"

The little brunette buried her face on Kara's shoulder and started mumbling. "Can we go with 'er?"

Lena got closer to her favorite girls and rubbed Lori's back. "You can't go with me, baby girl. I'll be away for almost a week and you have to go to school."

Lori detached herself from Kara, extending her arms towards the CEO who instantly picked her up. "But I wanna go." She whined with a sleepy voice.

Kara sighed as she pushed a lock of Lori's hair behind her ear. "We can't go this time baby."

The little girl pouted, a pout even more powerful than Kara's, and she looked at the woman who held her at the moment, green meeting green. "Mommy, please…"

Fuck.

How could Lena say no to that beautiful face? Was it even humanly possible to do so?

The CEO looked at her wife for help.

In response, Kara stepped towards the pair and put her arms around them, sandwiching the kid. She then rested her chin on Lori's shoulder and whispered to her ear. "Mommy will bring lots of presents, right mommy?"

"Of course! I'll bring you so many pretty things." Lena kissed Lori's cheek. Her pout began to disappear.

"I don't need presents, I…" With her free hand, the young brunette fisted her mommy's green sweater. "Will you call?"

Kara looked into Lena's eyes. At the short distance, even without her glasses on, the blonde saw Lena's features soften. Their daughter had everything she needed and more, of course she didn't care about some stupid presents, she just wanted to be with her moms. The blonde tilted her face and kissed her daughter's other cheek. "Of course she will call."

"As often as I can, darling." Lena rested her forehead in Lori's for a few seconds. "Now I have to go, little bug. Promise me you'll take care of your mamma."

"But who will take care of you mommy?" The girl asked with concern, making both women chuckle lightly.

"Your mommy is a pretty strong woman, baby. She can take care of herself." Kara assured her.

Lori turned her upper half around to face her blonde parent. "But she will feel lonely without us."

Lena made Lori bounce in her arms. "That's why I'll call you and momma every day. Every free moment I have I'll use it to send you pictures of London and I expect you to send some pictures as well."

Lori nodded as another yawn escaped her mouth. "Okay… but," she pushed her Pikachu plush towards Lena, "you should take Pikachu with you, he'll keep you company."

The CEO's brows knitted. "Won't you miss him?" Her daughter had many plush toys, lions, dinosaurs of many kinds and many other Pokémon but Pikachu was her favorite.

The girl nodded again. "I will but I have momma to keep me company and Pikachu is the best partner." She explained to her mommy.

Both women smiled at their daughters words. She was the cutest.

Lena grabbed the plush toy from Lori's hand. "Okay, I'll take him with me. We'll take care of each other." The CEO's phone started ringing in the back pocket of her jeans, signaling her that it was 5 am already. Kara smirked and grabbed the device, not without squeezing her wife's ass in the process, and turned the alarm off. "I really have to go now, little bug. Go with momma."

The girl obeyed Lena, hooking both arms around the blonde's neck. "I'll miss you mommy."

The brunette leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead. "I'll miss you too, my love." Her eyes shifted towards Kara's. "And I'll miss you too."

Kara was the one to lean this time, leaving a chaste kiss on Lena's lips. "I miss you already."

Lena's green eyes sparkled with love as she looked directly into the blue ones of her wife. Reaching out for the glasses on the top of her head, she fidgeted with the frames, even putting them on Pikachu's face. "Of course you miss me already, I bet you couldn't see me without these."

Kara and Lori both laughed at the dumb joke. "I'm not _that _blind." She rolled her eyes.

Seeing that Lori found the debate funny, Lena kept going. "I'm sure you can't even see how many fingers I'm holding up right now." She showed three fingers, wiggling them in front of Kara's face.

The blonde playfully tried to bite them, but obviously not being fast enough. "You weren't complaining about what I could or couldn't see without my glasses last night." She waggled her eyebrows up and down, sure that her wife was blushing with the comment.

Lena was indeed blushing, and she swatted her wife in the arm. "Shut up."

Lori looked confused, shifting her gaze between her two moms. "Why are you blushing mommy?" She innocently asked.

"Nothing little bug, ignore your momma." Lena finally placed the glasses on Kara's face. "I think you two should get back to sleep."

"We will babe. Have a save flight." Kara wrapped her free arm around the brunette, who returned the hug.

"I'll call you when I land." Lena detached herself from the embrace.

The blonde nodded. "I'll text you when we wake up."

Lena smiled again, making the corner of her eyes to crinkle. Her mother would be horrified to see she had wrinkles at her age, still being half a decade far from 40, but she didn't mind. They were signs of how much she smiled since Kara entered her life. "Tell me everything about your day. I'll be half of mine stuck in a flying metal tube so I'm sure I'll be bored out of my mind."

The little girl buried her face on Kara's neck, a sign that sleep was taking over her again. "I love you mommy."

"I love you both." And with that, Lena started to walk towards the door or else she'd never leave. Her suitcase and handbag already waiting for her by the door, she put on her coat as she took one last look at her family before walking out the door. Kara waved at her and Lori did the same even with her eyes half closed. Lena waved back with Pikachu in her hand. Once the brunette closed the front door, Kara and Lori were finally alone.

"Let's get you to bed little bug." The blonde said and started walking towards the bedrooms with Lori in her arms.

The little girl hid her face in her mother's neck. "Can I sleep with you?"

Kara pretended to think about it for a moment. "Oh, I don't know… you will take _all _the space in my bed."

"I won't, I'm very small momma!" Lori lifted her face to look at her mom.

"You are small but, what if you hog _all _the blankets? I'll be so cold!" The blonde pretended to shudder.

"I will hug you and keep you warm momma!" Lori tightened her hold on her mother's neck and her legs around her middle section.

Kara chuckled and kissed her daughter's nose. "Okay, you can sleep with me tonight. _But_," she raised a finger trying to emphasize her next words, "go pee first and wash your hands." She put the girl down and watched her run towards the bathroom. That would give her time to change the sheets.

The blonde was just finishing placing the fresh sheets in the bed when Lori entered the bedroom. She was walking like a little zombie, slow, dragging her feet and with her arms in the air trying not to bump into anything. Kara was melting from all the cuteness. "Momma…" Lori now lifted her arms asking the blonde to carry her, which she did.

"Let's sleep baby." Kara gently sat down in the bed, grabbed the comforter at the end of the bed and then leaned down with Lori nested in her chest. Trying not to move a lot, she took off her glasses and placed them in the bedside table beside her phone. It didn't take long for both to be asleep.

Just a few hours later the sun rays coming from the balcony's glass door woke the blonde up. Opening her eyes, the first thing she saw was wild brown hair next to her face. Rubbing her eyes with a fist as if trying to force sleep away, she finally noticed the position she was in: she was on her side, being the really big spoon to her little daughter whose head was resting on her arm, which explained the tingly sensation she had on it. Kara let out a happy sigh and shifted to be on her back without disturbing Lori. She closed her eyes, trying to enjoy a few more minutes in bed when something unexpected happened. Her features, which were so peaceful seconds ago, twisted in pain as a small arm hit her right across the face, her nose being the most affected.

"Sh–" she bit her tongue, preventing the curse to leave her lips, "shoot!" Kara winced as she moved Lori's arm down. She turned her face to look at the child who appeared to be still sleeping, unaware of what she just did. Kara laughed under her breath, reaching for her phone. The clock said it was almost 9 am but it was Sunday so it didn't matter. She saw there were few messages from Lena and opened the app.

_06:10 am. *I just boarded the jet, we'll be leaving anytime soon*_

_06:10 am. [photo attached]_

It was a picture of Pikachu looking out the window of the plane. Kara laughed and kept on reading the texts.

_06:45 am. *We're in the air, these will be some boring 11 hours, I'll try to get some sleep*_

_07:23 am. *I can't sleep*_

_07:37 am. *I hope I don't wake you up with these, sorry if I did*_

_08:11 am. *I guess I didn't* [laughing emojis]_

_08:44 am. *I love you and Lori* [heart emoji]_

Kara exited the conversation and opened the camera app, extending her arm to take a selfie and making a piece sign with the other even if it was trapped under Lori's head. Her nose was starting to redden and Lori's arm was now over her neck, the rest of her body limp and her mouth open.

_**08:56 am. [photo attached]**_

_**08:56 am. *you didn't wake me up, the little bug did* [sun and ladybug emojis]**_

Lena replied immediately.

_08:57 am. *Oh god your face is getting red, did she hit you? Are you okay?*_

_**08:57 am. *don't worry, I'm okay***_

_**08:58 am. *and we love you too* [blushing and heart emojis]**_

_**08:58 am. *how's the flight?***_

_08:59 am. *Aside from the fact that I can't sleep, is good, no turbulence and Pikachu is indeed great company*_

_08:59 am. [photo attached]_

It was a picture of Lena with Pikachu on her shoulder doing a thumbs up. Kara spend longer than she realized staring at the image of her wife.

_**09:01 am. *not better than me I hope***_

_09:02 am. *No one is better than you… maybe Lori but that's it*_

_**09:02 am. *I can accept that***_

_**09:04 am. *I'm gonna wake the bug up and make some breakfast***_

_**09:05 am. *did you eat?***_

Writing with one hand was a little more slow that what Kara would have liked, even more so with her non dominant hand but she didn't want to wake Lori up just yet.

_09:05 am. *Eating you last night counts?* [winking emoji]_

Kara bit her lip as she read that text, taking a quick glance at her daughter before replying.

_**09:07 am. *I know I'm delicious but I most definitely don't count, so eat some shitty plane food***_

_09:07 am. [pouting emoji] *Aw, is not fair… and the food of _my _plane is not shitty by the way*_

_09:08 am. *I did buy something to eat at the airport but I'm starting to get hungry again*_

_09:08 am. *Go make breakfast and kiss Lori for me*_

Kara turned to her side again, moving Lori a bit, kissing her cheek as she took a picture.

_**09:09 am. [photo attached]**_

_**09:10 am. *kiss delivered but I'll give her another one from you when she wakes up***_

_**09:11 am. *now eat something and try to sleep please, you still have a long flight ahead***_

_09:12 am. *I'll try to sleep I promise* [blow kiss emoji]_

_**09:12 am. *and eat***_

_09:12 am. *And eat*_

_09:12 am. *Talk to you later darling, send pictures of your day*_

_**09:14 am. *I will, and you let me know when you land please***_

_09:14 am. [heart emoji]_

_**09:14 am. [heart emoji]**_

Kara freed her arm from under Lori and sat up, reaching out for her glasses after that last text. She started flexing her arm, trying to get the blood flowing again. "Lori honey, wake up." She gently shook her child.

Lori scrunched up her face but didn't open her eyes.

"Baby, let's go have some breakfast." The blonde insisted, shaking the brunette again.

"… 'm not a baby…" the kid mumbled, still refusing to open her eyes.

Kara smiled at the statement, brushing a lock of hair away from the girl's forehead. "Wake up little bug, we can have pancakes and then we can go to the park or anywhere you want to go."

A quiet snore left Lori's lips. "… wanna sleep…"

"Well… maybe I'll have to call the tickle monster to help you wake up…" Kara threatened the girl, who opened her eyes in alarm.

"Not the tickle monster, please momma." She begged but Kara already had her hands in the air, arching her fingers over and over again.

"Oh is too late, the tickle monster is already here." The blonde pounced over Lori, tickling her belly and her neck. The kid was laughing, asking her momma to stop. After a few seconds Kara stopped, she didn't want Lori accidentally wetting the bed and she was also a benevolent tickle monster. "Let's go was our hands, our faces and our teeth so I can start making breakfast."

Lori jumped out of bed. "Whoever gets last to the bathroom is a rotten egg!"

Kara rushed to get up and run after Lori. "You won't defeat me, little bug!"

But of course she let her win.

:::::

Lena had put a sleep mask on so she could try to get some sleep. It wasn't working. She asked the flight attendant – because of course she had one – for a glass of scotch, hoping that would help her relax a bit. She was starting to drink her second glass when her phone vibrated.

_**09:52 am. [video attached]**_

Lena wasted no time in opening the file, smiling instantly as she saw her girl with a plate full of pancakes and strawberries in front of her.

"_**Hi mommy! Momma showed me your pictures with Pikachu, I'm so happy he's with you!" Lori took a piece of pancake with her fork and shoved it in her mouth. "I miss you so much, I hope you two have fun in Lonlon."**_

"_**London, baby." Kara's voice could be heard correcting the little girl, even if she didn't appear on the shot.**_

"_**Lon-don. London! Have fun in London mommy, show Pikachu all the cool places for me!"**_

_**The camera changed from the back one to the selfie camera, showing Kara who was also stuffing her face with pancakes. "I hope you ate babe, Lori and I will go to the park or somewhere else –"**_

"_**To the museum to see dinosaur bones!" Lori interjected.**_

_**The blonde chuckled. "We'll go to the museum, I'll send you all the pictures. I love you." She blew a kiss to the camera and changed it after, pointing at the girl. "Say bye to your mommy."**_

_**The kid waved both hands enthusiastically. "Bye mommy! I love you!" She placed her hand in her lips and blew a few kisses at the camera.**_

The CEO almost melted in the spot. She also felt a little guilty for not eating anything like Kara asked her to so she called the flight attendant again – Sarah according to her name tag – and asked her for something to eat. After having eaten, Lena finally started to feel tired enough to fall asleep, which she did. When she woke up she saw that her phone had several messages from Kara.

_**11:18 am. *on our way to see dinosaurs* [dinosaur emojis]**_

_**11:18 am. [photo attached]**_

The picture, clearly taken with a selfie stick, showed Kara kneeled beside Lori who was wearing a grey shirt with the 'Jurassic Park' logo under her green dinosaur hoodie, because of course she loved the 'Jurassic Park' franchise and was not afraid of it like most kids her age should. She also had her T-Rex plush with her. Kara on the other hand was wearing a black shirt that read 'Rawr means I love you in dinosaur' with the silhouette of a blue long-necked dinosaur with orange bumps on its back.

_**11:24 am. *I'll assume you're sleeping but I promised you updates of our day***_

_**11:35 am. *we're here***_

_**11:35 am. [photo attached]**_

In this picture, Lori was standing in the entrance of the museum of natural history, hands in the air and a big smile on her face.

_**11:40 am. *she wants to buy everything from the gift shop, help***_

_**11:40 am. [photo attached]**_

The little brunette had about every dinosaur related item from the gift shop in her arms.

_**11:46 am. *negotiations happened, she promised to be extra good if I bought something for her and for you at the end of the visit, she definitely has your businesswoman genes***_

_**11:53 am. *she's keeping her word, no touching anything and staying in my sight at all times* [googly eyes emoji]**_

_**11:53 am. [photo attached]**_

Lori was posing in front of the T-Rex fossil like she was showing her plush toy that they were the same dinosaur.

_**12:01 pm. *she even likes the small things***_

_**12:02 pm. [photo attached]**_

Lori was taking a look at some small fossils in a display.

_**12:15 pm. *we wish you were here***_

_**12:15 pm. [photo attached]**_

Both Kara and Lori were pouting and their brows were drawn together forming adorable crinkles. Lori was in Kara's arms and was holding her dinosaur above the blonde's head like a hat.

_**12:39 pm. *she's sad the dinosaurs died because of a big rock* [dinosaur, explosion and skull emojis]**_

_**12:39 pm. [photo attached]**_

The girl was standing in front of a model of the meteor falling in the coast of Yucatan, Lena could almost read the information that was shown below a map of the peninsula in the wall next to the model.

_**12:40 pm. *now she wants to go to the place the meteor fell***_

_**12:40 pm. *how does a trip to Mexico sound?* [Mexican flag emoji]**_

_**12:41 pm. *we could visit the pyramids too***_

_**12:55 pm. *she likes mummies now too btw***_

_**12:55 pm. [photo attached]**_

The little brunette was standing before a sarcophagus with a big smile on her face.

_**01:15 pm. *little bug wants to go for ice cream now, she's had her fair share of dinosaurs for the day if that's possible* [ice cream cone emojis]**_

_**01:15 pm. *but she wants to come back with you next week***_

_**01:16 pm. [photo attached]**_

Kara had clearly asked someone to take this picture for her. The blonde was standing in front of the same T-Rex Lori had in one of the first pictures but she had the little girl sitting in her shoulders. Lori was so happy, like she was in the top of the world, she was smiling so big Lena could almost see the little spot where a tooth was missing.

_**01:27 pm. *ice cream time* [ice cream and heart eyes emojis]**_

_**01:27 pm. [photo attached]**_

Using again the selfie stick, the picture showed Kara and Lori sitting in a booth in a small traditional ice cream parlor they loved. The kid had a waffle basket with chocolate ice cream and sprinkles on top and Kara had a banana split with more whipped cream than necessary. Lori wasn't even looking at the camera, her focus was on the dessert in front of her. Lena also noticed the T-Rex plush on the table alongside a model of a T-Rex skeleton and a water ball, like those Christmas ones with the snow inside, but with a dinosaur hatching out of its egg.

Finally catching up with the thread, Lena started typing a text.

_01:52 pm. *You've had quite a day, haven't you?*_

_01:52 pm. *I still have four more hours of boredom left*_

_**01:52 pm. [incoming video call]**_

Lena answered right away. "Hello loves of my life."

"_Hellooooooo!" _Both Kara and Lori were on the screen, the blonde holding the phone with one hand and the other behind Lori's shoulders. They appeared to be still in the ice cream parlor.

"_Hi mommy, how are you?" _The kid asked as she continued to wave at the camera.

"I'm fine little bug, I just woke up from a nap. How are you?"

"_I'm so happy! We saw the dinosaur bones and we bought you your own dinosaur, look!" _Lori reached out for the model of the T-Rex skeleton and held it in front of the camera. It appeared to be made out of metal and it was really pretty. _"You can put this one in your office mommy."_

Lena nodded eagerly. "Of course baby, I'll think about you every time I see it."

Lori pouted and crossed her arms awkwardly as she still had the skeleton in her hands, _"I'm not a baby, I'm a big girl…"_

"_We know but you'll always be our baby, Lori." _Kara removed the model from Lori's hands and placed it on the table and then she rested the phone on it so she could have both hands free to hug her daughter and give her a kiss on her temple.

"Your momma is right. You'll be our baby even when you're all grown up and have a job and a house and a family…" Lena grabbed Pikachu and held it to her face, as if talking to him. "Right Pikachu?" She made the plush toy nod. "You see? Even Pikachu says so."

Lori's pout began to dissipate. _"… kay."_

"_Cheer up little bug, we'll go to auntie Alex's home to have fun with her and auntie Sam." _Kara ran her fingers through Lori's hair.

"You still have more plans then?" The businesswoman asked, kinda sad she wasn't there with her family.

"_Yes! Auntie Alex called when we were at the museum and told us to go to her house to play in the pool!" _Lori answered excited.

"_We'll eat first and then you have two wait half an hour to get in the pool, missy." _The blonde clarified.

"That sounds like so much fun! I want many pictures of this too."

"_Of course babe. We'll go home first to get our swimming suits and Lori's floaties."_

"_Can we take the flamingo floatie?" _Lori used her puppy dog eyes, not that Kara would have said no to the request.

"_Yes! But you have to share it with me and your aunties. Your flamingo floatie is so cool everyone will want a turn with it and you can play with one of auntie Alex's floaties." _The blonde bumped Lori's nose with her index finger.

"_Kay kay." _The girl accepted.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then. I have some reading to do for my meetings tomorrow." Lena started to say goodbye to her family.

"_Okay, call me when you land please and don't forget to eat again or at least drink some water, keep that big beautiful brain of your hydrated." _Now it was Kara's turn to use puppy dog eyes but this time Lena was on the receiving end.

The businesswoman chuckled. "I will, don't worry. Talk to you later."

Kara smiled, then she lowered her head, covered her mouth and whispered something to Lori's ear, giving her a knowing look once she backed away. She started counting with her fingers as she counted under her breath as well, _"One… two… three…" _Both of them looked at the camera with a smile and spoke at the same time. _"We love you to the moon and back!"_

Lena's eyes teared up a little. "I love you too, so, _so_ much." She waved at the camera

The blonde and the little brunette blew kisses at the camera, Lori waving and Kara extending her hand towards the screen of her phone to end the call. _"Bye babe."_

"_Bye mommy!"_

And the video call ended.

Lena took a moment to gather herself, willing the tears away. She saw the time on her clock, a little past 2 pm in National City – she hadn't changed her phone's time zone and wouldn't do it until she landed – and decided to start reading her material for her meetings of the next day. All she needed was to talk less than ten minutes with her family to feel so happy but also sad at the same time for not being able to be there with them.

A little over an hour later Lena's phone started vibrating with incoming messages.

_**03:14 pm. *just arrived at Alex's***_

_**03:14 pm. [photo attached]**_

The selfie was taken by Ruby, who Lena was surprised to see since Kara didn't mention her earlier, and showed all the other women behind her, Alex and Sam hugging Lori and Kara was pouting beside them, alone and with her arms crossed. Lena couldn't help but notice how well her legs looked in those jean shorts and how her muscles looked strained even through the fabric of her flannel shirt.

_**03:15 pm. *they stole my baby* [crying face emoji]**_

_03:15 pm. *No one can steal _my _baby*_

_03:15 pm. *I thought that Ruby wouldn't be there with all that "I'm an adult now" thing*_

_**03:16 pm. ***_**our **_**baby please, and Ruby came as soon as she heard Sam would let her have some beers* [clinking beers emoji]**_

_03:16 pm. *You better not be drinking and swimming, you need to watch out for Lori*_

_**03:16 pm. *I'll let Alex all the drinking, I'm here for the burgers* [burger emoji]**_

_**03:17 pm. [photo attached]**_

Kara showed her the grill with 5 raw burgers waiting to be ready.

_03:18 pm. *I'm still preparing for tomorrow, send me photos even if I don't reply?*_

_**03:18 pm. *of course babe, the girls say hi btw* [blowing kiss emoji]**_

_**03:18 pm. [photo attached]**_

Alex, Sam and even Ruby were holding their beers up, as if saluting Lena.

_03:19 pm. *Say hi for me as well*_

_**03:21 pm. *already did, now if you excuse me I have to go blow some air into Lori's floatie, some idiot cofcofalexcofcof forgot to mention she didn't have an air pump* [rolling eyes emoji]**_

_03:21 pm. [laughing emojis]_

Lena put down her phone and continued reading, just to get distracted again when her phone vibrated once more after a few minutes but this time the messages weren't from Kara, they were from Alex.

_**03:30 pm. *I can't believe you married this mess***_

_**03:31 pm. [video attached]**_

_**Kara was sitting close to the pool, the sad figure of the flamingo floatie half deflated in front of her, blowing so much air her cheeks were all read and she was panting every time her lips left the valve.**_

"_**C'mon mamma, you can do it!" Lori encouraged the blonde as she ran in circles around her already on her flamingos swimming suit because of course she had to match. "Blow faster!"**_

_**Kara let out a frustrated sigh. "This would have been faster if your **_**auntie **_**Alex had told me she didn't have an air pump…" She continued blowing. She regretted buying the largest flamingo floatie she could find.**_

"_**Oh no, don't blame me, you didn't ask." Alex's voice was heard defending herself.**_

"_**You can do it aunt Kara!" Ruby said already inside the pool, waving at the camera when Alex pointed it at her.**_

_**Kara buried her face in the pink plastic, grunting.**_

The video ended there.

_03:34 pm. *Please don't kill my wife, I kinda like her*_

_**03:35 pm. *I'm telling her you said that***_

_03:35 pm. *Not if you don't want me to spill the beans to Sam about your anniversary gift* [purple smirking devil emoji]_

_**03:36 pm. *… damn you Luthor* [unamused emoji]**_

_03:36 pm. *Have fun with the girls Alex* [winking emoji]_

_**03:37 pm. *we will, wish you were here to make fun of Kara***_

_03:37 pm. *I wish I was there too*_

Lena didn't wait for a reply as she put her phone in 'don't disturb' mode, later asking the flight attendant to let her know when they were about to land.

Two hours later, Lena was informed they were going to land in London City Airport in the next minutes so she carefully folder her papers and put them in her handbag, reaching for her phone to let Kara know not without reading all her messages first.

_**03:50 pm. *mission accomplished!* [clapping and arm flexing emojis]**_

_**03:50 pm. [photo attached]**_

The picture showed Kara straddling the flamingo's back, her arms up in the air in a triumphant gesture. Lena saw that she still had her short on but her flannel shirt was nowhere in sight so her tanned arms were in display and, if the flamingo's neck and face wasn't in the way, also her stomach. It was incredible how after all those years of watching Kara eat like there was no tomorrow she still was in incredible shape with well-defined muscles.

_**03:54 pm. *now I need to fill the tank* [drooling emoji]**_

_**03:54 pm. [photo attached]**_

The picture showed Kara taking the biggest bite possible of her burger, Alex by her side judging her as she sipped her beer.

_**04:25 pm. [video attached]**_

_**Kara was laying on the pool chair with some sunglasses on, Alex at her right in the same position and Sam in the last chair. Then the notes of a piano playing could be heard.**_

"**It's out with the old and in with the new,** **goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue," **_**Kara started singing – not lip synching, they had the karaoke version – imitating every move Sharpay Evans did on HSM2. **_**"A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa, endless days in my chaise, the whole world according to moi," **_**Kara placed her hands behind her head to the beat, **_**"Excuse me?" **_**She sat up**__** and spoke to the imaginary piano player,**_** "Thank you." **_**The blonde grabbed the beer at her side, **_**"Iced tea imported from England," **_**taking off her sunglasses, she handed them to Lori, **_**"Lifeguards imported from Spain," **_**Kara **__**dragged her hands on the towel **_**"Towels imported from Turkey," **_**Lori appeared again, this time with a burger in a plate, **_**"Turkey imported from Maine."**

"**We're gonna relax and renew," **_**Alex joined Kara, moving the same way as Ryan, as Lori handed the blonde her sunglasses again.**_

"**You, go, do!" **_**Kara sang alone again. **_**"I want fabulous, that is my simple request, all things fabulous, bigger and better and best," **_**The three women moved like in the movie, hands in the air, lowering their sunglasses, crossing their legs, all the same. **_**"I need something inspiring to help me get along, I need a little fabulous is that so wrong?" **_**Kara spun around and launched herself into the pool in a cannon ball, splashing everyone.**_

Lena was laughing so hard even the flight attendant went to check on her, but she was unable to speak as she was still laughing. When she finally calmed down, she dismissed the woman telling her she was fine and ready for landing. She started writing a text for Kara.

_05:48 pm. *I can't believe you guys recreated Fabulous, it's the best thing I've ever seen* [laughing and heart eyes emojis]_

_05:48 pm. *I love your voice so much*_

_05:48 pm. *I'm about to land, I'll call you when I get to the hotel but don't worry if I don't, I might pass out from exhaustion*_

_05:49 pm. *Keep having fun, tell Lori I love her*_

_**05:51 pm. *can you believe Ruby didn't know what hsm is? I can understand it from Lori, she's a baby, but Ruby?! I feel so old!* [crying and heartbroken emojis]**_

_05:51 pm. *You're not old, you're collector's edition babe*_

_**05:51 pm. *… you're not making it better***_

_05:52 pm. *I would love to help you lick your wounds but I can't right now, I have to turn off my phone for a few minutes*_

_05:52 pm. *I love you* [heart emojis]_

_**05:52 pm. *I love you too* [blushing emoji]**_

The CEO smiled softly as she exited the app. She went to her settings and changed the time zone on her phone, which confirmed to her that it was almost 1 am in London. She turned off her phone after that. The landing was uneventful, London City Airport was smaller than the Heathrow and closer to her hotel too.

She stepped out the plane with Pikachu in one hand, her suitcase handle on the other and her handbag crossed over her chest – thank God it had a long strap –, Lena was so glad she didn't trip with so many things in her hands. She had scheduled a town car to be waiting for her, the driver helped her get her things in the trunk but she kept Pikachu with her. Her hotel was on the south side of the Thames – close to the Tower Bridge –, she was there in a little over thirty minutes. Quickly checking in, she crashed in her bed as soon as she entered the room. Closing her eyes, she was about to fall asleep when she remembered she needed to call Kara and take a shower – or at least change her clothes – so she quickly pulled her phone out of her coat pocket and turned it on again.

_01:58 am. *I'm at my hotel room about to fall asleep*_

_01:58 am. [photo attached]_

Lena took a blurry selfie of her in bed with an arm over her eyes.

_**01:59 am. *change your clothes and brush your teeth baby* [blowing kiss emoji]**_

_02:00 am. *Help me* [pouting emoji]_

_**02:00 am. *you know I'd love to take your clothes off but then you wouldn't get any sleep* [smirking emoji]**_

_**02:00 am. *go change and then sleep, you need it* [heart emojis]**_

Lena huffed in false annoyance, she knew she had to change. She rummaged through her suitcase and found her sleeping clothes and some panties, pulling out her new toothbrush as well. She walked to the ridiculously large bathroom – it matched the ridiculously large and luxurious room – and started to undress. Once naked, she tied her hair up in a bun and was about to step in the shower when she had an idea that made her smirk.

_02:08 am. *I hope no one is around when you see this*_

_02:08 am. [photo attached]_

Lena took a mirror selfie with her white towel barely covering her breasts and other private parts.

_**02:08 am. *fuck Lena, why are you doing this to me?* [hot face emojis]**_

_**02:08 am. *it's so unfair I can't be there***_

_**02:08 am. *if I had superpowers I would fly to you immediately***_

_02:09 am. *Such a pity you don't, I guess I'll shower on my own* [shrugging emoji]_

_**02:09 am. *you're the devil, Luthor***_

_02:10 am. *But you love me anyway* [blowing kiss and purple smirking devil emojis]_

_**02:10 am. *more than anything and anyone***_

_**02:10 am. *well, I might love Lori just a tiny bit more***_

_02:10 am. *I'm okay with that*_

Putting her phone down, Lena finally stepped inside the shower and scrubbed herself clean. She toweled herself and then brushed her teeth. Deciding to skip her skin care routine for this occasion, Lena put on her clothes and got into bed, deciding to send one last quick message to Kara.

_02:26 am. *I'm off to bed, I love you* [heart emoji]_

_**02:26 am. *sweet dreams my love* [heart emojis]**_

_**02:27 am. [photo attached]**_

The pictures showed Lori doing a heart with her little hands and her lips pursed as if giving a kiss. It was the last thing Lena saw before falling asleep and she was glad.

:::::

Kara smiled at her screen, only for Alex to throw a fry at her face. "Hey!"

"Stop it with the sexting, will you? God knows what did Lena sent you to have you flush the way you did." Alex rolled her eyes playfully, loving the way the blonde flushed again.

"We're _not _sexting!" Kara whispered/yelled at her sister. "I just sent her a picture of Lori from earlier, she just went to sleep."

The redhead wiggled her eyebrows. "Sure Jan." She said incredulously and then took a sip of her beer.

Kara let out a sigh, knowing that she would not change Alex's mind even if she showed her the last message she sent – there was always the risk of Alex snatching her phone away and actually see Lena's picture – so she just kept drinking her soda as she watched Lori and Ruby playing with the flamingo and crocodile floaties. "Lori, baby, is time you get out of the pool."

The little brunette stopped splashing her cousin for a second. "Why momma? I wanna keep playing!"

Kara stood up and walked to the edge of the pool and crouched down. "Because you're looking like a raisin, little bug. Look at your fingers!"

Alex snorted. "She looks like she did when she just came out of the womb."

From the pool, Lori scrunched up her little face in confusion. "What's a womb, momma?"

Alex spat out the beer she was drinking, Sam almost lets the dishes in her hands fall and Ruby tumbled over the flamingo floatie into the pool. Kara, on the other hand, wanted to shove her head on the ground like an ostrich.

"Ah… you see…" The blonde opened and closed her mouth, not knowing what to say. She wanted to kill her sister. "The womb is…" For God's sake, Kara lived of writing words! How could she not explain to her daughter something like that, why was English failing her? "It's the place where… babies come from."

"And where is it?" Lori innocently kept asking.

Sam had to put her hand over Alex's mouth to stop her from laughing.

Kara tried to buy herself some time as she went to grab Lori's towel. "Well…" She gestured her daughter to come out of the pool and she wrapped her in the dinosaurs' towel right away. "Every woman has a womb, is in their bellies, okay?" The blonde started drying the brown locks gently.

"I have a womb?" Lori wondered, her voice muffled by the towel in her head.

"Yes, you do. I do too and so do auntie Alex, auntie Sam and Ruby. You came out of mommy's womb." Kara couldn't believe she was having this conversation so soon and _without _Lena around. Alex was _so _dead if Lori asked anymore follow up questions like 'how does the baby gets in the womb?'

"Oh… so I will have a baby in my belly someday?" Lori grabbed her tummy with both hands.

"Only if you want to, little bug. There's nothing wrong if you never have a baby, okay?" Kara kneeled down to look at Lori in the eyes. "Besides, you're way too young to be thinking of that. Forget about it for now." She kissed her forehead as she stood up.

"Okay…" the girl agreed but then she looked at her wrinkly hands, and decided to show them to the blonde. "But I looked like this when I came out of mommy's womb?"

Kara laughed at that. "Yes little bug, you looked exactly like that."

The blonde helped Lori out of her swimming suit and gave her a quick warm bath in Alex's house. Not long after they were all hugging goodbye. When Kara hugged her sister, she threatened to her ear and it must have been some good threat since the FBI agent paled a little. They were back home just in time for Lori's bed time.

Opening the door and letting Lori in first, Kara closed it behind her, putting down the bag with their clothes and the floatie's box, and started walking towards the kitchen. "Lori, let's eat some cereal and then to bed, okay?"

"Can mommy sing to me over the phone?" Lori asked as she followed Kara.

The blonde started pulling out a bowl, the cereal and the milk. "No, little bug, mommy can't. You see, in London right now is really early in the morning and mommy hasn't woken up, okay? We don't want to wake her up yet."

"Oh…" The little girl pouted as she lowered her face.

Kara picked her up and sat her on one of the high stools with her back to the kitchen island. "What if I sing to you?"

"I want mommy to sing my song…" She didn't meet her momma's eyes.

The blonde placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so her blue eyes could see the little one's greens. "What can I do?"

Lori stayed silent for a few moments but she finally spoke. "Can I sleep with you again?"

Kara smiled softly. "Of course baby. Now, eat that cereal and then we have to wash those teeth, alright?"

Lori ate her cereal in a much better mood now that she knew she'd sleep with her momma. Soon, both girls were cladded in their pajamas – Kara had Star Wars pajamas and Lori had Pokémon ones – and lay in bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Momma, I can't sleep." Even with the day they had, Lori's energy never seemed to die down.

"Want me to sing?" Kara tried once more.

The brunette shook her head in the pillow. "No."

Kara made an offended sound. "Why not?"

"Because when you sing I want to sing with you momma, not sleep." The explanation eased the blonde.

"Okay…" Kara thought of another solution to their dilemma. "Turn around, on your belly."

Lori giggled. "Why?" She asked but did as she was told.

"Cause we're gonna play a game." Kara shifted to her side, her elbow resting on the pillow and her head propped on her hand. "I'm going to draw something on your back and you have to find out what is it, kay?"

"Kay." Lori crossed her arms on the pillow, resting her cheek on them.

The blonde started easy. She drew a circle and then some lines around it. "What is it?"

"It's the sun!" Lori answered quickly.

"Yes, it is! You're so good at this already!" She rubbed her hand up and down Lori's back. "Let's erase it and I'll start on the next drawing."

"What about you momma? You won't play?"

"Okay, I'll play too." Kara shifted to lay down on her stomach. "Do your best, little bug."

Lori straddled Kara's back, doing nothing for a few moments in which she thought of what to draw. After a few moments, she started. Kara felt Lori drawing a circle, then a horizontal line cutting the circle in half and then another small circle. It was a poke ball. Should she said it or let her baby win?

"Is it… a dinosaur egg?" She would always let her baby win.

"No momma! It's a poke ball!" Lori let herself fall to the bed, ready for her turn.

"Oh, shoot, how could I not know it?"

They kept playing until Lori was too tired to draw on Kara's back, so the blonde decided to simply caress her daughter's back until she fell asleep.

:::::

Lena's week was hectic. Board meetings were never fun, even less if they were overseas where people thought she couldn't touch them because she would leave eventually. What actually got her through the week was Pikachu, as ridiculous as that sounded. She promised Lori she would take him everywhere and she did just that, taking the little plush toy inside her purse, taking pictures of him – and with him – in the iconic places of London when she had some free time and sending them to Kara so Lori could see them. She was so excited Pikachu was touring around London with her mom because Lena even bought a little scarf and a rain coat for the plush. Some people stared at her like she was crazy but she didn't care, it made Lori happy and that was enough. Pikachu had photos in front of the Big Ben, the Buckingham Palace, the Tower Bridge and more. The people she was meeting with never mentioned anything but they certainly looked puzzled as to why Lena Luthor, one of the most powerful people in the world, was carrying around a Pikachu toy all over the city. She loved Lori's reaction to the photos, Kara sent videos very often of the girl telling Lena about her day in school and how much she loved the lasted _PikaPic _as they had started calling them. The texting was frequent as well, and Lena liked to call Kara before bed – not to do anything dirty, of course not –, she just liked to hear the sound of her voice before sleeping, talking about the articles she was working on. However, carrying Pikachu around did not slow her down, in fact, she was going back home earlier and she intended to surprise her wife. So, instead of leaving Saturday afternoon, she left London on Friday's evening so she could arrive to National City the same night thanks to the time zones. She took some more photos before leaving but didn't send them right away, they would serve as her decoy, making it seem like she was in London when in fact she would be thousands of feet up in the air. Leaving London at 6 pm local time, she should arrive to NC around 10 or 11 pm, perfect time to get some pizzas and potstickers and have a late family dinner.

Just as planned, Lena was leaving National City Airport at 10:35 pm. asking her driver to take her to Kara's favorite pizzeria for her order and then to their favorite Chinese food restaurant for the potstickers. When she arrived home, she was literally juggling with all the things she had to carry, her suitcase, handbag, a few gifts and the three P's, pizza, potstickers and Pikachu. She managed to open the door and kicked it in, struggling with her big suitcase. However, she made more noise than what she would have liked it.

"Who's there?" Kara came out from the hallway with the baseball bat they kept under their bed in her hands, ready to pounce on any intruder. She opened her eyes wide behind her glasses as she took in who it was. "Lena! How are you here? I thought you came home tomorrow!" She left the bat on the floor and rushed to her wife, taking the food away from her hands leaving it on the coffee table and smashing her lips against hers. The brunette returned the kiss immediately, having missed this kisses so much.

After a few minutes, Lena pulled back but leaving her hands intertwined behind Kara's neck. "I wanted to surprise you and the little bug." She answered a little breathless, looking between the blonde's lips and eyes, satisfied to see her lipstick on Kara's lips. "Is she sleeping already?"

Kara grinned. "I'm sure she won't mind waking up to this surprise." Leaning forward to steal another kiss from the brunette, Kara also bit Lena's lip a little. "You brought my favorite things to eat that begins with P." She whispered against her lips.

"Pizza?" Lena raised a brow, rubbing her nose with Kara who shook her head. "Potstickers?" Kara shook her head again. "Pineapple? I didn't bring any, sorry."

"That's not it and you know it…" The blonde's sultry tone made Lena's legs turn into jelly. "I mean your pu–" before Kara could finish her sentence, a quiet little voice interrupted her.

"Momma, where did you go?" Lori was in the hallway, rubbing her eyes with her fists. Once she stopped, she opened her eyes, same green eyes that went wide as they saw the older brunette. "Mommy!" She ran towards Lena, making Kara step back so that the CEO could hold the little girl in her arms.

"Hello my little bug! I missed you so much!" Lena squeezed Lori between her arms.

"I missed you too mommy! And momma missed you as well!" The girl was so happy to finally see her mommy after so long.

"I missed your momma too, baby girl. I'm so glad you were here with here so she wouldn't feel lonely." Lena finally let go of Lori, giving her a kiss in the top of her head.

"And Pikachu kept you company too!"

"Speaking of Pikachu…" Lena turned around and pulled him out of her handbag. "Here he is!" She handed it over to Lori who hugged the little plush toy as hard as she had hugged her mom.

"Thank you Pikachu for being a good Pokémon to my mommy." Lori kissed the toy in one of its red marks.

Kara clapped her hands to get both brunette's attention. "Well, I say we eat the food mommy brought before it gets cold, shall we?"

Lena grabbed the food and everyone moved to the kitchen, not bothering to go to the dining room and get everything dirty. They ate in the kitchen island directly from the food containers and boxes as Lori asked Lena a million questions about London and what did she do. Lena answered every question happily, mesmerized with the image of her family. She had so much, they were so happy. She couldn't ask for more, could she?

After they were all full they put the leftovers in the fridge – something that almost never happened since Kara ate it all but she had had dinner earlier so she wasn't super hungry –, they washed the glasses they used and Lena changed into her pajamas as Lori and Kara brushed their teeth again, the CEO doing the same after. They were all together in bed, Lori between both women and they facing each other.

Lena was caressing Loris's tummy and Kara was playing with her hair. "I want another one." Lena whispered, trying not to wake up the child.

"You want another what?" The blonde asked without stopping what she was doing.

"I want another kid." Lena clarified.

Kara's eyes shifted from Lori's face to Lena's. "You want another kid?" She asked, not being able to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Yes, I want another baby. I could carry it again but it could be your egg this time." Lena's hand traveled from Lori's belly to Kara's hip. "What do you say?"

Kara didn't have to think about it twice. "Yes! Yes, of course!" She winced at her high voice tone, but looked down at Lori and saw that her eyes were still closed. "Nothing would make me happier." She pushed herself up with her arm and, careful not to put her weight on Lori, she kissed Lena. "We're gonna have another baby."

"We're gonna have another baby." Lena confirmed her.

"Will the baby be in mommy's womb?" Lori's soft voice startled both parents.

Lena looked at Kara absolutely shocked. "What did you teach to my daughter this past week?"

Even with the faint moonlight that came through the window, Lena saw Kara blush. "Well, you see… this is Alex's fault…"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! Also, I'd like to thank my sestra Nicole for the womb idea xD it came out so well.**

**Sorry for any typos btw, as you may know English is not my first language.**

**Happy birthday to one little demon from the group chat, Azzie. You rock girl!**

**Also, I wanted to say I love my "daddy" :3**

**ps. did you like this week's episode? I loved it, I didn't know Kelly could speak so much for real.**

**Go check out my Twitter "dayanaalpuche" if you want to see Kara's dinosaur shirt and Lori's hoodie**

**Stay in your homes, read some fanfics and take care.**


	6. Quarantine, baby

**Hello again! How are you babies? I hope you're taking care of yourselves, social distancing and all that. I haven't left my house in more than two weeks, I'm going crazy but I saw a FB post that inspired me to write this!**

**I want to dedicate this fic to my sister from another mister, Alex! She helped me with a little sketch for this fic, if you want to see it go to my twitter (dayanaalpuche) and also follow LuthorsClaw for amazing fanarts.**

**Disclaimer: You know this, right? I don't even own this plot hahaha**

* * *

**Quarantine, baby**

Kara was bored out of her mind. Yes, she understood that the quarantine was really important, she knew she had to stay at home, constantly wash her hands, cough or sneeze covering her face with the inside of her elbow and so on. And social distancing was the least anyone could do, there were people out there that had to work still to keep everyone save like the doctors, nurses and every other hospital employee, the police and fire departments and the people who worked on the super markets. The blonde was glad no one was hoarding on essential products like in other cities and countries. But still, that didn't make her isolation less boring. She was glad she lived with Alex, at least she could see her every night when she came back from her shift – yep, FBI was still working as always – but during the day Kara didn't know what to do. A little over a week had passed since every CatCo reporter was sent home, only a selected few would keep reporting about the situation while the rest focused on writing articles about 'how to keep busy during quarantine' and that kind of stuff. Unfortunately for Kara, she was with the latter group. Snapper didn't think she was experienced enough to cover a story so big and, truth to be told, he might be right; the blonde was new in the job and this was an extremely delicate situation.

So, seven days without going out – Alex bought groceries when needed – and Kara was growing restless. She had watched more than half of the shows on her Netflix and Disney+ lists, finished and sent her article for the online magazine – 'Exercises at home: keep in shape during this quarantine' –, she had read a book and started another one before losing interest in the first chapters and Alex had banned her from the kitchen since she nearly set in on fire trying to bake, so the reporter was surviving on sandwiches and other easy-to-prepare meals when Alex didn't have time to cook because the blonde considered irresponsible to order takeout.

And that's why Kara found herself in the roof of her very tall apartment building with a few canvases, her wooden frame and her oil paint tubes. According to the internet, sunset was supposed to be a little after 7 pm but the blonde wanted to get started earlier than that to capture the sunset at the best moment. It had been a while since she last painted anything but this was a good moment to take up on it again. Placing the frame so she was able to observe the water front – the apartment was three block away from it and Kara loved the feel the sea breeze on her skin –, she settled the canvas on it and started arranging the oils she was going to use in her palette as well as her set of brushes. The blonde used a strip of masking tape in the middle of the canvas to get a nice straight line for the horizon. Kara picked one of her brushes as she took one last look at the seascape before starting. It was breathtaking. She was about to get started but as she tore her gaze away from the sea, she saw _something_ with the corner of her eye. Actually, it was _someone. _A few rooftops away from her – two to the left from the building right in front of her – there was a woman. She was about one or two floors below so Kara could see her clearly. The woman – who Kara could tell was a brunette – was in dark colored sports clothes doing some strange poses that Kara identified as yoga. She was standing on one foot, the other one bent with the sole touching the opposite thigh and her hands together in a praying pose. The blonde stared at her for a few moments until the woman began to slowly change her pose, what made Kara snap out of her enthrallment.

Even if there was no one around to see her gawking at the brunette, Kara blushed a little. "Let's get started then." She whispered to herself as she pulled her phone from her pocket and put some music on before dipping the brush on the yellow oil to start with her painting.

About 10 minutes into her painting, Kara had already used a tone of paint she wasn't supposed to – even if she was able to fix it easily –, almost dropped her brush and she actually kicked her small, and thankfully closed, solvent bottle. All of this because she was too besotted by the girl on the roof. The blonde kept diverting her gaze from her canvas to the brunette, watching as she changed from pose to pose in a calm controlled manner.

Sighing in exasperation, Kara put down her stuff and rushed inside, coming back out a few minutes later with a sketch book and some charcoal to draw. Forgetting her canvas and the fact that her oil was starting to dry, the blonde walked towards the ledge of the roof, resting her sketch book on the small flat surface it provided. "This is _not_ creepy at all Kara…" she said to herself as she started sketching the woman on the roof. "You just have to get her out of your head so you can keep painting…" Her blue eyes shifted between the paper and the brunette, "…it's perfectly normal." Kara exhaled loudly when she saw the woman change her pose once more, now to a stretching stance on the floor. The artist pushed her glasses up her face and started to draw the new position. "… You're not a stalker or a creep even if you keep talking to yourself out loud… it's just the quarantine getting to you." Shaking her head to get her hair off her face, Kara continued to draw until the woman changed her pose again, this time to rest on her back. The sound of the charcoal as she draw and the music still playing were the only sounds on that rooftop for a few more seconds, until the brunette stood up making Kara sigh again. She couldn't finish any sketch if the woman kept moving! The reporter went to grab her phone, killed the music and opened her camera app. She zoomed as much as it was able to, thankful that the image was still very clear, and snapped a photo of the brunette as she grabbed her water bottle. She lowered her phone slowly, watching the screen and then the woman "Okay, maybe you are a little bit of a stalker Kara." Immediately after that, the woman on the roof rolled up her yoga mat and disappeared inside her building. The blonde felt bad for a moment, what if the brunette saw her and got creeped out? But that was impossible, right? She was in a roof further up and would be difficult for the brunette to see her. Dismissing the thought, Kara finished her sketch, closed her notebook and went back to her canvas, determined to finish it now that her very beautiful distraction was gone.

**::::::**

The sound of keys turning inside the lock made Kara look away from the TV to the door, where her sister was walking in, carrying a few bags in her arms. The blonde inhaled deeply, her face lighting up when she recognized the delicious smell. "Is that what I think it is?" The reporter stood up quickly and marched towards Alex.

The agent closed the door and put the bags down on the kitchen counter. "Well, hello to you too sis. My day was good, thanks for asking. How about yours?" Alex said with fake politeness as she crossed her arms.

Kara rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "Hi, my beautiful sister. How was work? Good? That's great! Now, can you tell me if there is Chinese food in that bag or am I too hungry and going crazy?"

The redhead laughed at the blonde's antics and put her hand inside one of the two paper bags. "You're not going crazy kiddo." She pulled out a cardboard container with the logo of Kara's favorite Chinese food restaurant. "I brought you food."

Kara pulled her sister into a tight hug. "Thank you Al! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She let go of the agent and pulled the remaining containers out of the bags "You also brought potstickers!" The blonde was about to cry of happiness. Before the whole quarantine thing, it had been about a week since she ate her favorite food and now that she couldn't go out or order in she felt like she hadn't eaten them in years.

"If I didn't know how much you like them I might feel offended… don't I cook for you?" Alex went to get some beers for the both of them.

Kara grabbed the food and carried it to the living room where the TV was still playing "I love your cooking, you know that, but _nothing_ compares to potstickers." The couch dipped beside the blonde as her sister sat down and handed her a bottle. "Thank you again Alex."

Alex ruffled the blonde's curls playfully. "You're welcome, now hand me the remote and tell me about your day. What day of your quarantine is it?"

Kara pushed the redhead with her shoulder and reluctantly gave her the remote. "It's my eighth day without going out but it feels like eight months." She shoved a piece of sweet and sour pork in her mouth, the taste making her moan and disappearing the crinkle that had formed between her brows. "Hmm, this is _so_ good." She covered her full mouth with her fist as she spoke.

"It is." Alex agreed as she chewed some of her food too. "So, what was it today? Exercise, cleaning, watching more movies, what did you do?" She asked as she looked for something to watch on Netflix, finally settling on one of those Spanish series, _Cable Girls _this one was called.

The artist took a sip of her beer before answering. "Yeah, I worked out a little and watched some movies but I got bored quickly..." She reached out for a potsticker with her chopsticks and held close to her mouth as she answered. "… So I went to the roof and started painting." She ate the whole dumpling in one bite.

Alex hummed in surprise. "You hadn't painted in a while, where is it? I wanna see it." The older woman put her food on the coffee table and started looking around the room, not finding what she was looking for.

"It's in my bedroom." Kara answered when she finally swallowed her last bite.

Alex didn't waste any time and strode towards said room – Kara heard a muffled _"wow" _coming out of it –. The redhead walked out of the room after a few seconds holding the canvas with one hand and Kara's open sketch book with the other, but the blonde was too focused on the TV to notice this. "Kara this painting is so beautiful…" Alex leaned the canvas against one of the walls of the living room. "… But these sketches are great too, did you made her up?"

Kara quickly turned to face her sister, choking on her food as she saw her sketch book in her hands. Patting herself on the chest, she carelessly placed her food on the coffee table and reached out for her notebook "Give me that Alex."

But the agent was faster than Kara and moved out of her reach. "Why are you reacting like this?" She squinted as she looked between her sister and the drawing. "Who is she?"

Kara chased her sister around the living room and the kitchen, unsuccessful in the task of retrieving her sketch book. "No one, she's no one. Just give it back please."

"I will when you tell me who is she." Alex kept walking around, using the furniture as a barrier. "Is she your _girlfriend_?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Kara blushed, making Alex laugh at her. "She's not my girlfriend, she's no one, give that to me please."

The redhead finally stopped going around the room, allowing Kara to catch up to her and snatch the notebook away. "Well, whoever she is, she has a great yoga stance."

"From what I could see, she does." The blonde whispered without realizing as she took a step away from her sister.

"Ha!" Alex poked Kara's side. "So you saw her somewhere, you didn't make her up!"

The reporter groaned as she looked at her feet, avoiding eye contact with her sister. "Yes, she's a real person." She dragged her feet towards the couch and dropped her weight on it, waiting for her sister to start questioning her.

The agent sat down next to her sister again, reaching for her beer and food as well. "So, who is she?"

Kara grabbed her food to, trying to stall as much as possible. "I don't know her." She said after swallowing another piece of pork.

"Then where did you see her?"

Another potsticker. "In the roof." Kara replied with her mouth full.

"In the roof? _Our _roof?" Alex's forehead creased.

"No, she was in the roof of a building across the street. I saw her as I was painting." The blonde explained.

"And you decided to make a sketch of a complete stranger? That's a little creepy, sis." The agent teased her sister.

"I'm not a creep!" Kara slammed her open palm in her knee. "She was distracting me from my painting so I did a quick sketch to get her out of my mind."

Alex raised a brow. "Did it work?"

The artist pushed her glasses up her nose. "It did, you saw the painting."

The redhead nodded. "I did see it. It's really good, it had been a while since you last painted."

The blonde was glad that her sister dropped the subject. "Yeah, it was nice doing it again. I need to work more on my technique but I think it turned out fine."

"I'm sure yoga girl would like your _technique_." Alex said suggestively, gaining a pillow on the face courtesy of Kara.

"Alex!" The blonde whined and awkwardly hid her face between her hands, her glasses getting in the way.

The agent returned the favor and slammed a pillow in the back of Kara's head. "I was talking about your _painting_ technique, you pervert!"

The reporter pulled her face away from her hands to give her sister a dirty look. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you were."

Alex laughed at that. "Kara, Kara, Kara… you need to get out there! Meet people, have dates, get laid! It's been ages since Mike."

The reporter scowled at Alex. "Get out there? Really? Right now, during a quarantine Alex?"

The redhead opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again, not finding anything to say back at her sister. "When you put it that way," she shrugged, "but it's not like you were doing an effort to date before this thing."

Kara stayed silent for a few minutes, slowly chewing another potsticker. Her sister had a point. "I know… I guess I just haven't met the right person."

"Maybe you have but you just haven't talked to them." Alex pointed out.

The blonde gave her a side glance. "Stop it with the roof top girl."

"It's yoga girl for me, and I won't stop it. You _never_ paint or draw people! Only landscapes, seascapes or animals. Lots of happy little trees but never a portrait." Alex stretched over Kara's lap, grabbing the sketchbook that she had placed under her thigh and finding the page. "You liked her Kar, even from afar. Maybe after all this crazy situation ends you can try to talk to her."

The younger woman sighed. "I did like her but… don't you think is a bit creepy? Actually, scratch that, you already said it's creepy, I _know_ it is." It was even creepier that Kara had taken a picture but she wasn't about to say that to her sister.

The agent placed a hand on the reporter's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Look, it could be a little weird but look at it from another point of view, it can be a great 'How I met your mother' anecdote for your children."

Kara couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, I know they say lesbians move fast but you're already planning my wedding and naming my children with this woman."

"Your first born will be called either Alexander or Alexandra. I hope your future wife can accept it because I won't change my mind." The agent stated with a serious expression on her face.

Kara laughed again. "Let's hope she doesn't mind it then." She grabbed her beer – that was starting to get warm – and took a sip. "But how am I supposed to contact her? I have no idea what her name is and who knows how many people live in that building."

Alex grabbed her bottle as well, making it clink against Kara's. "You leave that to me."

The artist looked at her sister suspiciously. "You're not going to use federal resources for something crazy like background search the entire building's occupants, are you?"

"That's not a bad idea but you didn't tell me in which building did you see her."

"And I won't tell you now."

Alex chuckled. "No need. I'll figure something out."

**::::::**

The next day was pretty much the same for Kara. Get up, have breakfast with Alex, work out, clean whatever thing she could, watch some episodes of the new _Dynasty _– Elizabeth Gillies was amazing in there – and finally succumb to the desire to see the brunette once again. Taking her materials to the rooftop at the same hour as the day before, she started to get everything ready as she discretely watched across the street. There she was! The brunette was in her yoga mat sitting on her heels with her hands stretched towards the sky. Then she slowly lowered her arms and leaned her upper body towards the mat in a child's pose – yes, Kara did some research on yoga, don't judge her –, staying in position for a few moments. She shifted to table position and finally morphed into downward-facing dog. Kara would be lying is she said she didn't stare. She didn't even blink until the woman moved again, taking one of her feet to meet her hands, then the other so she was touching her toes. There was nothing sexual about it, yoga wasn't' supposed to be, but _damn _that woman was very flexible. The blonde grabbed her sketch book again and started working on something, a new pose the brunette was doing. Tree pose according to the internet, the same one Kara saw her doing the first time she noticed her. She had a decent shape drawn in her notebook when the woman shifted again but it was all Kara needed to work for now.

"Let's do this." Setting the notebook down, the blonde prepared everything she needed for her painting, her canvas in a vertical position this time, and got started.

**::::::**

Kara was once again sitting on the couch watching TV when the sound of keys let her know Alex was home.

"I brought something for you Kara." The redhead said as soon as she opened the door.

The artist turned around hoping for some food like the day before but her features turned from excited to disappointed and then confusion when she didn't see any takeout bags, instead, Alex was carrying a big tactical case. "What the hell is that?"

The redhead placed the case on the coffee table and lifted the locks with her thumbs. "Something to help you with your communication problem with yoga girl." She finally lifted the lid and revealed a FBI issued drone.

The blonde was speechless for a few moments. "Alex this is insane, _you're _insane." She swatted Alex on the leg. "We can't use a government drone for something like this."

Alex snorted. "Of course we can, my boss already knows my little sister needs to establish contact with a pretty girl without breaking quarantine and authorized me to borrow this drone for you."

"Alex Danvers, what did you tell John about me!?" Kara was so scandalized she swatted her sister leg again, harder this time.

The agent winced and returned the gesture. "I'm kidding, you dummy! I did ask John for permission to take the drone but I didn't tell him what it was for."

Kara lifted a brow in disbelief. "He didn't ask?

"He trusts me enough." A self-sufficient grin appeared on the redhead's face.

"It's still an insane idea, you know that." The reporter crossed her arms as she pouted.

The agent mimicked her sister's stance. "What, would you prefer to use smoke signals?"

Kara glared at Alex. "I don't even know how to use this thing." She pointed at the drone.

Alex wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders and swayed her a little. "That's not a problem, I can do it for you."

Kara's famous crinkle appeared between her brows. "You? You always come home late."

"I have the day off tomorrow so I can be your cupid." Alex bumped the tip of the blonde's nose with her free hand.

Kara placed her elbow in her knee and rested her chin in her hand. "Let's hope cupid has a good aim."

"Oh, you know I'm the best." Alex said with a smirk.

The reporter rolled her eyes playfully. "If you say so…"

The agent gasped and grabbed her chest, offended. "Doubting my marksmanship skills is like doubting your writing or artistic skills."

Kara nodded as she stood up, walking to the kitchen for something to eat. "You know I'm kidding, you can hit a bull's-eye from a mile away." Her tone clearly showed that she was teasing her sister.

Alex followed her to the kitchen. "And you can draw a beautiful girl from a hundredth feet…." Opening the fridge, she pulled out a can of soda. "Speaking of that, did you see her today?"

Kara started to prepare some sandwiches for the both of them. "Yeah, she was in her rooftop again."

The agent leaned against a kitchen counter sipping at her soda. "Was she distracting you again? Did you made another sketch of her?"

The reporter's hands stopped what they were doing for a second before resuming the task of smearing mayo on the slice of bread. "Something like that."

Alex noticed it anyways. "Huh… what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." The blonde quickly retorted.

Alex stayed silent for a few seconds. "What did you paint today? Another seascape?"

"No, I decided to make something else." The artist turned around and handed Alex a sandwich, taking a bite of her own.

The agent narrowed her eyes, not taking the sandwich, as she looked between her sister and the hallway to her bedroom. "Did you painted _her_?"

Kara moaned in pain as she bit her tongue thanks to Alex's words. "What? No!"

Before Kara could stop her, Alex ran towards her sister's bedroom – not that the blonde was planning to actually stop her – and came back less than a minute later with the canvas in her hands. "Well, you weren't lying." She examined the painting, it was a forest. "Is this that small forest in Midvale?"

The reporter nodded. "Yep."

"And you didn't draw yoga girl?"

"Just a quick sketch before starting on that one." She pointed at the painting with the hand holding Alex's sandwich. "If I ever make a painting of her, I don't want it to be from the distance."

Alex smiled and finally grabbed the sandwich from her sister's hand. "Alright Jack Dawson, you'll paint her like one of your French girls."

Both women laughed at that.

**::::::**

The next morning was a little bit different. Both women woke up late after a night filled with movies and laughter. They ate breakfast, Alex proposed she and Kara had a spar – the agent won but the blonde didn't go down easily –, they played some Monopoly – Kara bought the Game of Thrones version with the music and loved kicking everybody's asses on game night with a good soundtrack – and they finally sat down to watch more movies with popcorn and beers. Without realizing, they fell asleep leaned on each other on the couch.

Kara was the first to wake up, her cheek resting on Alex's shoulder. She took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes before placing them in her face again and stood up, making Alex fall to the couch. "Sorry." The blonde apologized as she yawned.

"Hmmm…" Was Alex's response, her face buried in the place Kara just abandoned.

The blonde snored. "Your face is where my butt was."

This made Alex almost jump away from the spot, wide awake. "Fuck you."

Kara laughed harder.

Running a hand through her hair, the agent spoke again. "What time is it?"

The artist grabbed her phone from the coffee table, tumbling over a few bottles. "Uh… it's 6:57 pm. We slept for about two hours."

Alex's eyes, which were still half closed due to sleep, went round. "Didn't you tell me you saw yoga girl about this hour?"

Recognition dawned on Kara's face. "Shoot, that's right!"

The redhead stood up from her place on the sofa and pushed Kara towards the bathroom. "Wash your face and fix your hair meanwhile I prepare the drone."

Less than ten minutes after, both women stepped out on the roof with the drone in Alex's hands and the controller on Kara's.

"Is she there?" Alex asked as she placed the drone on the floor.

Kara walked to the ledge and looked in the distance. There she was, yoga girl. The brunette was in a plank position. "She is…" she turned around to look at her sister. "So, what do we do now?"

"What do you mean 'what do we do'? We send the drone." Alex walked to Kara and extended her hand, asking for the controller.

The blonde gave the device to the redhead. "I know but the drone only records video, it doesn't give messages."

Alex raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Go grab a piece of paper, a pen and some scotch tape."

Kara ran back inside and brought her sketch book, a pen and the tape.

Alex was already testing the drone, making it fly above her head. "Now write something like 'Hey, I'm Kara, I'm your new personal stalker, wanna talk?' and your phone number."

"Ha, ha, you're _so_ funny." Sarcasm dripping from the blonde's voice. She did as she was told either way. "Let me put the message on the drone now."

Alex made the drone land beside them. "Hurry up, she could be leaving right now."

The artist taped the piece of paper in the top side of the drone, making sure it wouldn't fall. "There."

"Okay, here we go." The drone flew up again. Alex was shifting her gaze between the flying device and the screen attached to the controller that showed the video feed. Through the small screen they saw the building growing closer and closer, until the figure of the woman was very clear. Once the drone was just a few meters away from her, both women saw the beautiful – and confused – features of the brunette. "Wow, she's really pretty Kara. You really captured the shape of her cheekbones on your sketch, how did you do it?" She landed the drone on the brunette's rooftop so she could see the message, so now the video showed her bare feet. "Do your glasses have super zoom or you have x-ray vision?"

The sisters observed from the distance how the other woman grabbed the piece of paper and looked up in their direction. Kara waved at her and the brunette did the same. "It's none of your business."

Alex laughed softly. "Well, message delivered. What happens now is up to her." She made the drone fly again, quickly returning to their roof.

Kara's gaze was still fixed on the brunette who started to grab her things to go back inside. "Do you think she'll call?"

"If I were her, I'd find all this plan really funny. Maybe I'd give you a shot so there's a chance I think."

"I hope so too."

**::::::**

Lena was bored. She missed going to the office, working on some new projects and prototypes on her lab but she couldn't thanks to the quarantine. Her brother had decided to close the company early that week, sending all of their employees home with full pay, meaning she had nothing to do. Of course she could work on some projects from home but it wasn't the same. So she spent her days between doing nothing and yoga. To be honest, yoga was the only thing saving her from going crazy. She usually didn't have much time to practice but now time was all she had so, why not? That's why Lena decided to go up to the roof of her building – she wasn't breaking the quarantine or getting exposed to anything since no one but her had access to the roof – and started to stretch, feeling the sea breeze move her hair and caress her skin. She was focused on her poses, not really knowing for how long she had been out when she finally noticed something. There was movement in a building's roof. Someone was placing a wooden frame really close to the ledge of the building, facing the sea front. An artist. Lena smiled. She wasn't the only one sick of being trapped inside four walls. She continued her practice, slowly changing from pose to pose but got distracted thinking about the rooftop artist. Without breaking her stance, the brunette looked in the direction of the building and saw a blonde woman with a notebook looking in her direction. Was she drawing her? No, that would be weird, right? She proceeded to lay on the mat on her stomach, doing a cobra pose and closing her eyes as her muscles stretched. She shifted to her back to finish her session with the corpse pose, relaxing her entire body. Lena slowly stood up and grabbed her water bottle, taking a long sip of it before rolling up her yoga mat and going inside the building, not looking back at the artist but not being able to get her out of her mind.

**::::::**

The next day was pretty much the same. Doing nothing in the morning, talk to her brother over the phone, video call with Sam and Ruby who were back in Metropolis and finally yoga in the afternoon. Why she didn't practice in the morning you may ask? Well, Lena didn't know either. Maybe the warm feeling of the sun touching her skin and the smell of the sea at that particular hour was better just before sunset. She got her things ready and started stretching. About forty minutes after beginning Lena saw movement again from the artist's rooftop but this time it was clear that the blonde was looking at her. The brunette wondered about her, who is she? Is she a nice person? A decent artist or just an amateur? Does she paint for a living or is just a hobby? Those and many other questions popped in her head as she kept doing her poses. She finished her session again and walked inside but, this time, she did look back. She smiled when she saw the blonde enraptured in her work.

**::::::**

The third day of her rooftop yoga was going well until she was about to finish and there was no sign of the blonde artist. She usually – if you could say usually after two days – appeared when Lena was halfway through her session but she was about to finish and there wasn't any movement on the building's roof. Oh well, maybe that was it. The brunette was about to finish and start gathering her things – her mat and her water bottle – when there was finally something moving on the artist's roof. There was a drone flying above it and she also saw someone, not the blonde woman but someone with short dark hair. Did the artist have a boyfriend? Or was it just a random person who also lived in the same building? She wanted to know, _needed_ to know, so she stayed there with her arms crossed watching the flying device. It started to descend and Lena noticed that another person had joined. After a few more moments, the drone was up in the air again and flying… towards her? Oh yes, it was flying in her direction. Once the drone was close enough she saw how advanced it looked and got confused, who could have such an expensive drone? It landed on her feet and she noticed that it had a piece of paper attached with scotch tape on the top. She grabbed it and read the message.

'_Hi, my name is Kara. Sorry if this is creepy but I thought we could talk a bit? I saw you doing yoga while I was painting and this quarantine is going to kill me of boredom, what do you say? My number is 323-417-5054'_

Lena looked up to the building and saw the blonde waving at her, she did the same and looked at the paper again. A smile formed in her lips. She grabbed her things and walked back inside, regretting not having her phone with her so she could text the blonde right away.

**::::::**

Alex and Kara had just entered their apartment when the blonde's phone rang, letting her know she had a text message.

Taking her phone out of her pocket, the blonde saw that the text came from an unknown number. "Oh my God, it's her."

Alex patted her in the back and then pushed her towards the couch. "Let's see what she said!"

The sisters sat down and Kara opened the message app.

_07:19 pm. *Hi?*_

_07:19 pm. *Blonde artist, is that you?*_

"She even has a nickname for you, Kar!" Alex was ecstatic her plan worked. Kara, on the other hand, was a little frozen. The redhead snapped her fingers in the blonde's face to make her react. "Answer her, dummy." And the blonde started typing.

_**07:20 pm. *hello yoga girl***_

_**07:20 pm. *it's me, the blonde artist* [girl painter emoji]**_

_**07:20 pm. *I thought I wrote my name on the note?***_

_07:21 pm. *You did, Kara*_

_07:21 pm. *I was just checking*_

_07:22 pm. *I'm Lena by the way*_

_**07:22 pm. *nice to meet you Lena, you have a pretty name***_

_07:23 pm. *So do you*_

_07:23 pm. *What did you want to talk about? I'm curious*_

Kara froze again, not knowing what to reply. "What do I tell her, Alex?"

"I don't know! I already did all the hard work, use that brain of yours for once." Alex flicked the blonde on the forehead with her middle finger. "Don't you get paid to write words?"

The reporter winced and rubbed the sore spot with the palm of her hand. "Ugh, just… shut up…" was her weak reply as she started typing on her phone.

**::::::**

Lena was sitting on her balcony – that sadly didn't have a view of the blonde's building since it was the other way – watching as the sun disappeared in the ocean waiting for the artist's reply. The little dots indicating that the other person was texting kept appearing and disappearing over and over again. Lena found amusing how the other woman – Kara – was the one who reached out to her but now didn't know what to say. After a few more moments her phone made a sound, notifying her that she had finally gotten another text.

_**07:26 pm. *what're you doing?***_

The brunette chuckled. Kara needed that much time to write that?

_07:26 pm. *I just watched the sunset, how about you?*_

_**07:26 pm. *well, I'm obviously talking to you***_

_**07:26 pm. *also I'm thinking about dinner, idk what will my sister cook* [fork and knife emoji]**_

_**07:27 pm. *do you like to cook?***_

_07:27 pm. *You have a sister? Was she the one on the roof with you?*_

_07:27 pm. *I do like to cook by the way*_

_**07:28 pm. *oh yeah, that was my sister Alex***_

_**07:28 pm. *do you have siblings?***_

_**07:28 pm. *what's your favorite food?***_

Another laugh escaped the brunette's lips. The blonde didn't know what to say at first and now she couldn't stop texting her.

_07:29 pm. *I have a brother and this is a big coincidence but he's Alex as well*_

_07:29 pm. *Actually everyone calls him Lex but I suppose your sister is Alexandra, right?*_

_07:30 pm. *I don't know what my favorite food is, what about you tell me yours first?*_

_**07:30 pm. *yeah, she's Alexandra***_

_**07:30 pm. *Lex sounds way cooler than just 'Alex'***_

_**07:31 pm. *I tried to make her go by Lexie but she didn't like it* [crying emojis]**_

_**07:31 pm. *she said it sounded too childish* [rolling eyes emoji]**_

_**07:31 pm. *how do you not know what's your favorite food? That should be like illegal or something***_

_**07:32 pm. *my favorites foods are pizza and potstickers* [pizza and dumpling emojis]**_

Lena stood up from her place in the balcony, walking to her kitchen to put water in a kettle. Once that was done, she picked her phone again to reply.

_07:37 pm. *I like pizza but what are potstickers?*_

_**07:37 pm. [screaming face emoji] *how don't you know what potstickers are!? They're the best food ever!***_

Lena tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear as she softly laughed at the blonde's indignation.

_07:38 pm. [shrugging emoji] *I'm sorry to disappoint you*_

_**07:38 pm. *I'm shocked but not disappointed***_

_**07:38 pm. *actually, I'm excited* [grinning emoji]**_

_**07:39 pm. *I'll get to see your face when you try them for the first time* [starry eyed emoji]**_

_**07:39 pm. *even if you don't know your favorite food you said you like to cook* [thinking face emojis]**_

_**07:39 pm. *what kind of food do you make?***_

The brunette's green eyes went wide as the blonde's words sank in. She wanted to take her eat potstickers someday? Or was it just a random comment? She shook her head and started to type her reply.

_07:40 pm. *I like healthy food*_

_07:40 pm. *Kale is my favorite vegetable*_

The three dots appeared and disappeared several times like at the beginning of their conversation until Kara finally sent something.

_**07:42 pm. *I have never felt so betrayed in my entire life…* [broken heart emoji]**_

Lena's brows knitted and the corner of her lips lifted, amused by the blonde's reaction.

_07:43 pm. *What's wrong about kale?*_

_**07:43 pm. *what's not wrong about kale! [puking emojis]**_

_**07:43 pm. *I don't have a problem with most vegetables but I can't stand kale, is so gross***_

_07:44 pm. *You say that because you've never tried kale cooked by me*_

_**07:44 pm. *is that a proposition?***_

The brunette chewed on her bottom lip, trying to decide what to reply, however the high pitched sound the kettle distracted her from that. She approached the stove and took the kettle away from the fire. Grabbing a mug, she placed a raspberry flavored tea bag inside and poured the hot water. As she waited for her tea, she picked up her phone again. There were some new messages from Kara.

_**07: 46 pm. *I'm sorry if that was too forward***_

_**07:46 pm. *I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable***_

_07:46 pm. *Not at all, I didn't reply right away because I'm making myself some tea*_

_07:46 pm. *Besides, I think that using a drone was too forward but it didn't bother me either*_

_**07:47 pm. yo*u have a point there hahaha* [laughing tears emojis]**_

_07:47 pm. *About the other thing, I don't know… would you like it to be a proposition?*_

_**07:47 pm. *do I have to eat kale?***_

_07:48 pm. *I promise you'll like it*_

_**07:48 pm. *okay but only because I trust you***_

_07:48 pm. *Perfect*_

_07:49 pm. *Hey, can I ask you something?*_

_**07:49 pm. *you just did hahaha but shoot* [winking emojis]**_

_07:49 pm. *What did you paint yesterday and the day before?*_

Lena grabbed her mug and walked to her sofa as she waited for Kara to answer.

_**07:52 pm. [photo attached]**_

_**07:52 pm. [photo attached]**_

_**07:52 pm. *sorry I took so long, I needed to find good lighting for the picture* [winking face with tongue emoji]**_

The young Luthor took a moment to admire the paintings. They were amazing, Kara was an incredible painter. The way the sunrays seamed to go through the wave in the first canvas and the vivid colors of the trees in the other made her feel like she was watching a picture instead of a painting.

_07:55 pm. *Wow, you literally left me speechless, you're an amazing artist!* [green heart emoji]_

_07:55 pm. *Do you sell your paintings? I think you could make some money out of them*_

_**07:56 pm. *thank you!***_

_**07:56 pm. *and no, I don't sell my paintings, I hadn't painted in a while actually but I have nothing to do these days* [shrugging emoji]**_

_07:56 pm. *I totally understand you, I feel like I'm going crazy if I don't go out at least for yoga*_

_07:57 pm. *If you don't sell your paintings it means you have a job, right?*_

_**07:57 pm. *yes I have a job, I'm a reporter and you?***_

_07:57 pm. *I work at my family's company*_

_**07:58 pm. *that sound's interesting, but how are you doing with the quarantine thing?***_

_07:58 pm. *We're doing fine, thanks for asking*_

_07:58 pm. *It sucks not being able to go to work but it's necessary*_

_**07:58 pm. *I know, I miss going to the office* [crying and broken heart emojis]**_

_**07:58 pm. *my boss is a horrible person but he's good at what he does***_

_07:59 pm. *My brother is my boss so I can't say he's terrible, however he certainly is a control freak*_

_07:59 pm. *But so am I*_

_**07:59 pm. *hahaha good to know***_

_**07:59 pm. *anything else I should know about you?***_

The brunette stopped to think for a second, drinking a sip of her tea before it got cold.

_08:00 pm. *I really don't know what to tell you*_

_08:01 pm. *I guess you'll have to keep talking to me to find out*_

_**08:01 pm. *I'd really like that* [blushing face with hand over mouth emojis]**_

Before Lena could type a reply, her phone started ringing in her hand and her brother's name appeared on the screen. She hit the red button immediately and sent him a text saying she would call him back in a minute. Sighing in disappointment because her chat with the blonde would have to be cut short, she opened their conversation again.

_08:02 pm. *Hey my brother just called, I didn't pick up but I need to call him back*_

_08:02 pm. *I have to go for now* [sad emoji]_

_**08:02 pm. *that's okay, my sister is calling me to dinner so I have to go too***_

_**08:02 pm. *but can we talk tomorrow?***_

_08:03 pm. *Of course*_

_08:03 pm. *Will I see you on the rooftop again?*_

_**08:03 pm. *of course* [grinning face emojis]**_

_**08:03 pm. *talk to you later yoga girl***_

_08:04 pm. *see you later blonde artist*_

After that, the brunette dialed her brother's number, she didn't wait more than to tones before he answered. "Good evening Lex."

"_Good evening sis, what's gotten you so happy? I can hear your smile through the phone."_

Lena drew her lower lip between her teeth, trying not to smile so hard but failing miserably. "That's none of your business, brother dearest. Tell me, what do you need?"

**::::::**

A few days went by with both women texting back and forth. From a good morning texts to discussions about TV series – Kara couldn't believe Lena hadn't watched Grey's Anatomy and practically forced her to start watching it to the point of threatening to break her quarantine to go to the brunette's apartment and make her do it (Lena liked the series so far and her favorite was George… Kara didn't have the heart to tell her) –, sharing food pictures, book recommendations and more. Just before sunset, both went up their respective rooftops and did their things while talking on the phone in speaker. The blonde did most of the talking since Lena had to focus on her breathing but she constantly hummed in agreement to something Kara said or just to let her know she was still listening. When the brunette finished her session she stayed on the roof until Kara finished her painting, always receiving a picture of the new master piece. Lena knew more than an average person about art and she had to admit Kara's works were among her favorites but she'll also admit she might be biased by her liking of the artist.

It was a weekend morning when she got a quick succession of texts from Kara that made her heart go crazy.

_**09:12 am. *do you wanna have dinner with me?***_

_**09:12 am. *like on a date***_

_**09:12 am. *a date date, not dinner with a friend***_

_**09:12 am. *good morning btw***_

_09:13 am. *good morning to you too*_

_09:13 am. *About the date...*_

_09:13 am. *I would love to but how? We're on quarantine*_

_**09:14 am. *I have a plan, don't worry***_

_**09:14 am. *do you have a small table you can carry to the roof?***_

Lena made a funny face as she read that last message. She was starting to imagine where this was going and she had to admit she liked it.

_09:14 am. *I do have one*_

_09:14 am. *Tell me your plan*_

And so there they were the next day before sunset, each woman sitting in their rooftops with a small table set before them and their laptops. They had planned to have a date through a video call, eating the same meal to keep the illusion going. Lena had her hair down – which would be the first time Kara saw her like that since the brunette always had her hair in a ponytail during her yoga sessions – and a pretty green dress that matched her eyes. She also had a little bit of make up on that highlighted her features. Kara on the other hand had chosen to wear one of her nicest button ups, a dark blue one with red little dots all over. Her hair was down as well and it was curlier than usual. She had thought about using her contacts but decided against it, she felt her glasses were a part of her style. As soon as the clock hit 7 pm. Kara called Lena, who immediately answered.

The brunette was mesmerized with the image in her laptop. This was the first time she saw the blonde – the times on the roof barely count since she was so far away – and was astonished by her beauty. She sat there, with a big smile on her face not knowing what to say.

Kara was the same, even if she had had a closer look of Lena thanks to the drone but this was different, better somehow. She admired the aquamarine eyes, the sharp jawline, the red soft looking lips and perfectly sculpted eyebrows closely and in silence for a moment. She finally snapped out of her bubble and cleared her throat, ready to say something. "You look amazing."

A faint blush could be seen taking over Lena's cheeks. "Thank you. So do you, you're more beautiful than how I pictured you in my head."

The reporter bit her lip and looked down at the table. "So, you pictured me in your head, huh?"

Lena chuckled and tried to hide her growing blush with her hand. "A little bit… but don't get too cocky miss."

"I would never. I'm the most humble person you'll ever known." An innocent expression appeared on Kara's face.

The brunette arched a brow. "A humble person don't say stuff like that."

Kara raised her hands in defeat. "You caught me, I was lying. I'm not humble at all, actually I think I'm better at everything than anyone else."

"Not at cooking though…" Lena threw a verbal jab, smirking when she saw the blonde wince.

"That was a low blow… but I will let it slide because is true." Kara smiled as she readjusted her glasses. "Alex cooked for me so I don't die of food poisoning."

Both of Lena's brows rose in surprise. "You can't cook pasta?"

Kara opened and closed her mouth trying to come up with an excuse. "Can I make pasta? Yes. Will it taste good? No. There's a big difference." She pointed out.

The brunette laughed at the joke. "Don't worry, when this situation is over I can teach you how to cook."

"I really look forward to that." They stayed silent again, looking at each other.

Lena broke the silence. "As much as I like looking at you, I think we should start eating."

Kara nodded. "If there's something you should never forget about me is that I never say no to food or pretty girls so let's start eating then." She grabbed the glass of white wine and raised it in front of the camera. "But first I'd like to propose a toast."

The brunette did the same with her glass. "What for?"

"To us, to yoga, to painting, to quarantine and to my sister for helping me reach out to you."

Lena's smile mimicked Kara's. "Cheers."

"Cheers."

And just as Lena was taking her glass to her lips, she heard the sound of propellers over her head. A drone, the same drone that had delivered Kara's message, was descending on her rooftop with a rose carefully attached to the top. The woman stood up from her seat to grab it and then sat down again, completely flabbergasted. "Kara… I…"

"Don't say anything… and don't worry, I didn't buy that rose, I have a potted rose bush, so there's no danger."

Alex who was just out of Lena's sight controlling the drone laughed quietly. "Their first born is definitely going to be called Alex."

* * *

**Kara's first painting **_Sunset Ocean Wave Oil Painting | Paintings By Justin _**(the waves don't crash in the shore in Kara's, it's just more ocean) **_watch?v=dZbhjolys0A_

**Kara's second painting **_Misty Forest Oil Painting | Paintings By Justin – watch?v=00sFKhvvFJ0_

**Did you like the Bob Ross reference? Hahahaha**

**Lena doesn't talk alone like Kara xD**

**Don't forget to review and share with your SuperCorp friends! And wash your hands like you have touched a Wara shipper.**

**PD. Hi daddy :3**


	7. Naker challenge

**Inspired thanks to my sister Nicole from our SuperCorp GC. We hated last night's chapter so we need some SuperCorp fics, am I right?**

**This is another quarantine fic but it has no relation to my previous one**

* * *

**Naked challenge**

The quarantine was really a pain in the ass. Kara understood it needed to be done for the sake of everyone in the long run but that didn't take away the fact that she was bored. She was glad that, once she was released temporarily from work and only the essential workers were allowed to transit the streets, she had decided to spend her quarantine in her girlfriend's apartment, not only because it was enormous and luxurious but also because spending time with Lena was her favorite thing to do. Besides it was good practice for when they decided to move in together and the daily sex was the best perk of this ordeal. After two weeks without going out – since Lena had people deliver their groceries and disinfect them every week – the blonde had started to make Tik Toks, much to the brunette's annoyance. It wasn't like Kara was bad or anything – she actually was really good at it – but she often wanted to include the CEO into her videos whether she wanted or not and Lena, unlike Kara, still had to work from home.

One morning, Kara came across a new challenge people were doing in the social media and she needed her girlfriend to do it. The challenge basically consisted in flashing your boyfriend, girlfriend, partner or whoever one chose to and record their reactions. The person being naked was never on camera so it was accepted by the app and its users and most reactions were hilarious, from guys spitting their drinks to others falling from their chairs plus so many more, and Kara wanted to leave her mark too. How would her level headed but also really hot and sexy girlfriend would react? Lena was never shy about her sexuality but it wasn't like she screamed about it to the world so there where high chances that being recorded for a Tik Tok video wouldn't make her happy but it was a risk the blonde was willing to take for her followers. Also she needed to spice things up in the penthouse, she was _really _bored and – as much as she'd like to – they couldn't have sex all day, every day so a little fight could be fun (even more if it ended in make-up sex).

So Kara started to prepare for the challenge. She waited for Lena to be distracted with work, the green eyed woman took at least five hours of her day to check e-mails, spread sheets and more to keep her company running with minimal staff, always so deep in her thoughts that she barely registered when the reporter gave her a snack of something, making it the perfect moment for Kara to strike. She undressed herself in their – Lena's – bathroom, admiring her figure in the mirror. She wasn't an arrogant person but _damn _she had a nice body, which she knew Lena loved. Strong shoulders, defined biceps, barely-outlined but very attractive abs and rock-hard thighs. She smirked to herself as she appreciated a few marks left on her body by Lena the night before, some scratch marks and a few hickeys here and there. She tousled her blonde locks a little, giving them a provocative look as they cascaded down her collarbones. Kara also applied a little bit of lipstick, a dark red that would surely not last long once she started kissing Lena. Deciding to keep her glasses on, she sprayed herself with a little bit of perfume and finally decided she was ready so she wrapped herself on a towel and opened the app, starting to record. The angle of the camera was low, showing her bare legs and feet as she walked to the dining room where Lena sat. She was facing away from her, her frame partially blocking her laptop as she spoke quietly. It wasn't uncommon of Lena to take calls while she was working so Kara paid her no mind as she kept approaching her, slowly and quietly. Once she was a few steps behind her, she let the towel fall to the ground and moved her cellphone so the camera was now focusing on Lena who still was unaware to what was happening. Kara cleared her throat trying to get her girlfriend's attention but she didn't hear her because of the small airpods she had on. She cleared her throat again and this time the brunette did turn around, her eyes going round as she saw the state her girlfriend was in at the same time one of her hands reached back and half closed the lid of her computer.

Lena's featured twisted in anger at the same time her cheeks flushed. "Kara, what the hell?! I'm in a board videoconference!"

The reporter went pale and, in her shock, the grip on her phone faltered and let it fall to the floor.

**::::::**

Lena was having an okay day. Yes, she was bored as hell but being in her penthouse with her girlfriend was way better than risking herself to contract some virus, even if said girlfriend's antiques were starting to drive her crazy. The constant need Kara had to feature her in her videos was fun at first and Lena was a patient woman – sometimes – but lately she was growing tired of it so, as horrible as it sounded, she used work as an escape since Kara wasn't careless enough to bother her while she was busy running her company, right? Don't get her wrong, Lena loved spending time with Kara, watching movies and series, teaching her to play chess, cooking together but Tik Tok was too much for her. So there she was, sitting in her dining table with her airpods at full volume as she had a video call with the board of L-Corp. The screen of her computer was divided in nine quadrants, five of them showing some old men, two showing two old white ladies and another two showing the youngest faces – besides Lena – of them all.

"As I explain in the document I sent you, I believe it's quite possible for the company to donate 50 or even 60% of our lab's disposable protection equipment since we're not working at full capacity at the moment." Lena heard something behind her but ignored it as she kept explaining and looking at a paper in her hands. "Also, I was thinking we should make an anonymous donation to National City General and use our resources to make sure Luthor Children's Hospital can be as prepared as possible in case beds are needed." She lifted her gaze and saw the shocked expressions of the nine people on her screen.

One of them must have noticed her confusion and spoke. "Miss Luthor, I think you should turn around."

She did and what she saw made her blood boil, from anger or arousal she wasn't sure. Her girlfriend, her _very _naked and _very _hot girlfriend was standing behind her for the whole board of directors of L-Corp to see. With her hand previously holding a paper, she reached for her computer and lowered the lid at half so the camera was pointing at the keyboard and, not caring or remembering that her microphone was still one, she shouted. "Kara, what the hell?! I'm in a board videoconference!"

The thud sound Kara's phone made as it hit the floor was what snapped the blonde out of her shock. "Fuck! Sorry, I didn't know!" She rushed to grab the towel pooled at her feet and rewrapped it around her body as she apologized.

Lena turned around and opened her half-closed laptop again, what made Kara move out of the way immediately as the color came back to her skin, her blush started at her neck and spread to the tip of her ears. "Ladies, gentlemen, I please ask you to forget what you just saw. We'll continue this meeting tomorrow, shall we? Have a nice evening." Without waiting for them to answer she finally closed her computer.

"_Damn, Miss Luthor is a lucky woman."_ One of the youngest board member said to the rest of his peers in the ongoing call, out of Lena's ear.

Back on the penthouse, Lena was fuming. "What the actual fuck, Kara?!" She stood up from her seat, making her chair fall due to the abrupt movement. "What were you thinking!? Were you thinking at all!?"

The blonde was aware Lena had every right to be angry so she let her yell at her. If she was being honest, she was scared and turned on. "Babe, look, I'm sorry, okay? I had no idea you were on a video call, I thought you were answering e-mails or something." She apologized again but the excused made the CEO angrier.

"What were you doing with your phone?" The brunette hissed, her tone ten times quieter but scarier than before, as she lowered herself to grab the now-blocked phone.

The blue eyed woman's throat bobbed as she tried to swallow the knot that prevented her from speaking. She knew Lena wouldn't like her answer. "Nothing…" She nervously said.

"Don't lie to me, Kara. It's useless, I know your password." Lena threatened the blonde.

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose and gave up. "I was doing a Tik Tok." She confessed.

Lena arched a brow, incredulous. "You just appeared _naked_ in front of the board for a Tik Tok?"

"Lena, babe, I-I didn't know." Kara stuttered. "I-I'll do anything to make it up to you, anything. I swear."

A devilish smirk appeared in the brunette's lips as she walked closet to Kara, invading her personal space. "Well… good thing you already took your clothes off… but now, I want you on your knees, my _pet._" She grabbed the edge of the towel and rip it off the blonde's body.

The reporter let out a needy whimper at those words. "Lena –"

"Uh-uh," the brunette interrupted, "that's not the proper way for you to address me, is it, pet?"

Kara shook her head. "No, mistress."

Lena patted her girlfriend's cheeks with a little bit of strength, not too much to be a slap but it wasn't a gentle touch either. "Good pet… you should never forget your manners…" She slid her hand from Kara's face down her body, brushing her neck, her left breast and finally resting on her hips. "However, you have angered me and I won't forget that tonight." Abandoning her hip, the wandering hand shifted towards the blonde's backside and gave her a sharp slap that made the tender skin turn pink after a few seconds. "On your knees." The CEO whispered, her lips barely touching the shell of the reporter's ear.

Kara shivered at those words, her skin rose in goose bumps. "Yes, mistress." On her knees, her face was practically a few inches away from Lena's core.

"Now," the brunette lowered her gaze as Kara tilted her head up to look at her, "I want you to crawl on your knees to the bedroom, find something to blindfold yourself and wait for me in bed, you got it?"

The blonde nodded eagerly. "Yes, mistress." And started to crawl away.

Lena let out a shaky breath. Her blood rushing through her veins fast, excited for what was about to come – or who, better phrased. She decided to keep Kara waiting for a few minutes since it wasn't often she took the dominant role so she pressed the home button of her girlfriend's phone, smiling softly when she saw the picture of them in the screensaver. She unlocked it and saw Kara's video and the hashtag _'#NakedChallenge' _on it. She saw the whole footage, it ended a few seconds after the device was dropped. She saved the video but didn't post it and threw the phone towards the couch without caring when it bounced to the floor. The screen probably cracked this time.

"I never thought I would say this but thank God for Tik Tok."

* * *

**Sorry for any typos, it's not beta-ed, I wrote it in 4 hours and english is not my first languaje.**


	8. If we want it, we can make it happen

**Continuation of chapter 5**

* * *

**If we want it, we can make it happen**

**Week -8**

It was a hot day in late June, as the first days of summer often were. After a day full of fun in Alex and Sam's pool, Lena, Kara and of course Lori were now back at their own home enjoying of a calm evening watching movies and eating junk food in the couch, dressed in their matching _The Incredibles _pajamas. The final credits of _Tangled _were rolling on the screen when Kara reached for the remote and tuned the TV off.

Lori, who was sitting between her two moms, complained immediately. "Momma, why did you do that? I want to see another movie!" The little girl crossed her arms and pouted as she shifted in her place to face the blonde.

Kara smiled apologetically before grabbing Lori from below her arms and bring her towards her, making her sit in her lap facing Lena. "Well, baby, mommy and I need to talk to you about something and need your full attention. We don't want you distracted over the TV. I promise we will watch another one after we're done talking, alright little bug?"

The little brunette's features shifted from angry to worry in a second. "Did I do something bad?"

Lena let out a quiet laugh as she moved closer to her wife and placed the girl's legs over her thighs, caressing the soft skin. "Nothing like that, love. You are the best behaved girl." She smiled and Lori quickly copied her expression. "What momma and I want to talk to you about has to do with our family. We want to know what you think before we do anything and answer any questions you may have, okay?"

The kid only nodded in response.

Kara moved her arm to rest behind Lori in a lazy hug. "Remember the other night when you slept in mommy and I's bed and we talked about having a new baby?"

Lori stuck her tongue out as she tried to remember. "A little… I was really sleepy."

Both parents chuckled a little. "Yeah, you were. What do you think that means? Having a new baby, I mean." Kara asked.

"Hmm…" The little girl tapped her chin with her index finger. "It means that there will be a baby in mommy's womb?"

"That's right, Lori. And that baby will become a new member of this family. That baby will be your little brother or sister." The CEO explained, never stopping running her fingers up and down her daughter's legs.

"Like uncle Lex and aunty Alex are your brother and sister?"

"Well, yes except they are the big siblings and your momma and I are their little sisters." Lena corrected their daughter. "You will be the big sister."

Lori shifted closer to Kara's chest as the blonde drew patterns on her back. "And what does being a big sister mean?"

"It means you will get to teach your sibling a lot of things, you will play with them, make them laugh… sometimes they will annoy you and you will annoy them back but that's part of having siblings." The blonde almost snorted at that. "You will protect them too, even if they don't see it that way. And you will love them… and so will mommy and me."

The child sat in silence for a few moments, processing all that information her momma had just given her. "Will you love me less so you can love the baby?"

Lena leaned over and cradled her daughter's face between her hands as she looked into her eyes. "We will _never _love you any less, little bug. Love is not something that can be measured or that is limited, we don't have certain amount of love to be divided between the people we care about. We can love how many people we want without loving anyone less than the other." She gently pulled Lori's head towards her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "There are different kinds of love, that's true but the love we have for you and for any baby that may come in the future will be so strong and so, _so_ much. If anything, I think our love will multiply by thousands."

"You will love us to the moon and back?" Lori asked innocently, making both women smile.

"To the moon and back a thousand times, little bug." Kara whispered against the top of the little brunette's head.

The girl shifted in Kara's lap, rising to her knees and hooked her little arms behind both of her mothers' necks. "I love you too, mommies. I will try to be the bestest big sister in the world."

Kara and Lena immediately hugged her back, grinning from ear to ear because of Lori's reaction to the possibility of expanding their family. "We're sure you will be, baby." The older brunette said as she turned her head to kiss the girl's cheek.

Lori pulled back from the hug, a pout present on her face again, confusing her mothers. "If I'm goin' to be a big sister, I'm not a baby anymore."

Both women laughed, loudly this time. "We already explained to you that you will always be our baby, even when you're thirty." Kara replied.

Lori's pout deepened and her forehead creased. "I'm a big girl, momma." She insisted.

Lena tucked a lock of Lori's hair behind her ear and then moved her hand so she could try to smooth down that crinkle with her thumb. "Okay, you will be a big girl when we have another baby but, for now, you're the only baby in this house, how does that sound?"

That seemed to work since the out began to disappear. "… 'kay." After she said that, Lori turned around and flopped down between her mothers' bodies who had to move to make room for the girl again.

"Do you have any questions, _baby_?" Lena took the opportunity to call her 'baby' while she still could.

The girl thought for a few moments before finally speaking. "How does the baby get inside mommy's womb?"

Both women went ice cold. When Lori had first started kindergarten she had asked why her classmates had daddies and she didn't so they briefly explained to her that science had helped them a little, but nothing too detailed. It seemed like the time for 'bees and flowers' had come, except they would not lie to their kid like most parents did. They would try to explain as much as possible.

**::::::**

"_Mommy, momma. Can I ask you somethin'?" The little five-year-old Lori asked her moms after her first week of kindergarten._

"_Of course you can, little bug." Kara said as she sat across from both brunettes in the traditional ice cream parlor they discovered recently. She placed their ice creams on the table as she began eating her banana split._

"_Is it about school, darling?" Lena asked as she scooped some vanilla ice cream and helped Lori eat it without making a mess._

"_It is." The girl confirmed after swallowing the sweet._

"_Is everything alright? You like it? Or is there something wrong?" The blonde stopped eating for a second as she bombarded the child with questions._

_The businesswoman reached out to take her wife's hand with her own. "Let her speak, love." She squeezed her hand before turning to give her full attention to Lori. "What happened, baby?"_

_The girl quietly ate her ice cream for a few minutes while both adults observed her. Lena's ice cream was beginning to melt while Kara's was disappearing but for different reasons – inside the blonde's mouth –._

"_Is just that… after school, some men go pick up my friends. I asked 'em and they telled me they were their daddies." Lori sad in a voice so quiet Kara had trouble hearing her on the other side of the table. But both women heard it. They exchanged glances, knowing this day would come. "Why don't I have a daddy?"_

_Kara opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out of her lips. She repeated the action a few times until Lena had enough and started to talk herself. "Little bug, you see… You are our daughter, our child, okay? We are your mothers, right?" She waited until Lori nodded. "However, to have children, you need a woman and a man, they will become the mommy and the daddy."_

"_But I have two mommies." Lori interrupted._

"_That's right, little bug. You have two mommies that love you so, so much." Kara joined the conversation again. "Like mommy said, you need a woman and a man to have babies _but _sometimes there are women, like your mommy and I, that don't like men or men that don't like women. And when I say they don't 'like', I don't mean they have bad feelings towards the people, I mean they don't think the other person is pretty or handsome. Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_The girl nodded slowly. "I think so. Phillip said he had two daddies."_

"_That's right, Lori. That's exactly what we mean." The green eyed woman said. "So, when two women or two men like Phillip's daddies love each other and want to have babies we can't do it the same way other mommies and daddies can."_

"_How do mommies and daddies have babies?" The question escaped Lori's lips quickly, making Kara choke on some ice cream she was swallowing._

"_That's not important right now, little bug." The blonde said after she recovered from her near-death experience. "What's important is how couples like us get to have babies." She grabbed a napkin and cleaned the corners of her mouth. "One way to do so, it's called adoption. That's when a boy or a girl don't have any parents, so other mommies and daddies can take them in and they become the boy or girl's new family." Kara focused her blue eyes on Lori's green ones, hoping that the little girl understood what she was saying. "I'm adopted." she confessed with a hand in her chest. "I lost my parents when I was 13 years old and the Danvers adopted me, they became my new family."_

"_I'm adopted, momma?" The little brunette asked._

_Lena wrapped an arm over Lori's shoulders and brought her closer to her. "No, little bug. You're not adopted. As momma was saying, there are a few ways for a couple like us to have babies. One is adoption like she said and the other one has to do with science."_

"_Science like what you do at your lab?" Lori asked as she looked up at the woman by her side._

"_Not exactly. What I do at L-Corp has to do more with technology than with the science we're talking about." Lena corrected the girl. "Like we said, a mommy needs a daddy to make a baby, so if there is no daddy, we go to the doctor and they use science to help us. To make babies you need two special things, the women have one and the men have the other." The brunette used her hands to represent the two elements. "When those two things come together," she joined her hands, "a baby is created."_

"_But you and momma are both women so you don't have the two things, right?" Lori tried to guess._

"_Exactly, little bug! You're so smart!" The reporter said as she bent over the table and ruffled Lori's hair a little, making the girl giggle._

"_And how do the doctor make science?" Lori wondered still._

"_Well," Lena continued, "there are men out there that want to help people like us and others who don't have that special thing, so they give it to the doctors so they can help us."_

"_The doctor give you the special thing, mommy?"_

"_Yes, baby. That's how we had you." Lena kissed the top of Lori's head._

"_And that man is my daddy?" The child asked as she looked at the blonde and then at the brunette sitting at her side._

_Kara stood up and sat beside Lena, who lifted Lori to be in her lap. "He's just a helper, little bug. He helped us have you but he doesn't know who we are and we don't know who he is." She grabbed her daughter's hands between her own._

"_So I don't have a daddy?" Her big green eyes, identical to Lena's, looked into Kara's._

_The blonde slowly shook her head. "Not in the way your friends do, honey. But you have two moms that love you _so _much that you don't need a daddy."_

_Lori sucked on her bottom lip and then released it. "How much you love me?"_

_Both women chuckled. "We love you to the moon and back, little bug." Lena whispered to her ear._

"_That's so much!" Was Lori's response, making her moms laugh as they trapped her between their arms._

"_Let's finish our ice creams before they melt completely, shall we?" Kara said as she reclaimed her spot across the brunettes._

_Lena looked at her with a raised brow. "Like that would stop you from eating it anyway."_

**::::::**

Kara cleared her throat before starting to speak. "Lori, do you remember our talk when you asked us why you don't have a daddy?"

"Yep." The girl nodded as Lena, who shifted in her seat to the side, placed her in the spot between her legs, her back on Lena's front. "You said science helped you have me, right?"

"That's correct, little bug." Lena said as she put her arms around Lori, hugging her from behind. "We told you there are two special things to make a baby, remember?"

"Uh-huh." The girl hummed in confirmation as she nodded fervently.

"Those two things are an egg and the sperm." The businesswoman continued. "The women have the eggs but they're nothing alike the chicken eggs we eat at breakfast, baby." That made Lori laugh. "They are tiny and they are inside our bellies."

"In the womb?" The girl wondered, making Kara rolled her eyes internally and blaming her sister for introducing that word to her since Lori said it a lot more than what her moms would like.

The older brunette pursed her lips and looked up even if the girl couldn't see. "Not quite but you could say so. Anyway, this egg by itself can't make a baby, it needs the special thing from the men –"

"The perm!" Lori eagerly interrupted her.

Kara bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from laughing. "Sperm, baby, the sperm, with an _'s'_ at the beginning. Now let your mommy continue to explain, okay?"

"Okie-dokie but, were is the sperm?" This time, Lori pronounced the word correctly.

Lena blushed a little and laughed at herself in her mind. "It's in the men's private area. Remember that we told you that _no one_ is allowed to touch you in your private parts?" She waited until Lori nodded. "It's the same for boys and grown up men. The sperm in hidden there. So when two grown-ups, usually but not exclusively –," Lena almost cringed at how 'professional' that sounded, "a man and a woman love each other they show their love in a physical way."

"You mean like when momma and you kiss and hug?" Lori twisted her upper body to look at her mommy's eyes.

"Yes but there are other ways to do show love physically." Lena confirmed.

"Ways you are way too young to understand but that you will learn in school when the time comes." The blonde added swiftly.

"Hmm." Lori grunted, trying to cross her arms but unable to do so since Lena's arms were in the way.

"Anyway," Lena spoke again, "when this happens, they can unite the sperm and the egg and a baby is formed in the women's womb."

"How do the sperm get inside the womb if the womb is inside the belly?" The little girl questioned.

Why was their child so smart?

Kara tucked a brown lock of hair behind Lori's ear. "That's not important right now because it's not the same way as people like mommy and I do, okay? That's why we need the help of science and doctors."

"Exactly. We go to a special kind of doctor and they have sperm from men who want to help. The doctor uses a special syringe, introduces the sperm into the womb and then the woman may or may not get pregnant." Lena saw that Lori opened her mouth to ask so she answered the question before it was made. "A woman is pregnant when she has a baby in her womb, okay?" She explained.

"That's how I was maked inside mommy?" Lori wondered out loud.

Kara grabbed Lori and Lena's hands with each of her own. "Yes, baby. That's how you were _made_ inside mommy's womb." The blonde softly replied, emphasizing the word Lori had said incorrectly before.

"And that's how the new baby will be made?" The girl asked, using the word the right way this time.

The blonde nodded slowly, hesitantly. "Well…" She wasn't sure if she should go into more details that may confuse Lori.

"It's similar, little bug. But this time we will use momma's egg instead of mine." Lena ended up saying.

"So momma will be peg-pr-pregnant?" The girl had a proud smile on her face when she managed to pronounce that new big word correctly and without help. "The baby will be in your belly, momma?"

"Not exactly, Lori." Kara took a moment to gather her thoughts, letting out a sigh once before speaking. "You see, science can help us get the eggs from the women's bellies and put them inside another one's womb, so that way the doctor can take my egg and put it inside mommy."

The little girl tilted her head to the side as she listened to her momma. "Science is complicated." She stated, making both women laugh.

"It is, honey but thanks to science we get to have the family we want." Lena murmured as she planted a kiss in the back of Lori's head.

The blonde squeezed their hands and two pairs of green eyes focused on her. "We are telling you this because you are a big girl, okay Lori?" The girl nodded enthusiastically at her momma saying she was big. "But some other people may not be as smart or may not understand everything we just told you so, please, don't mention any of this to anyone outside our family, okay?"

"'kay." Lori agreed.

"So you won't say any of the words we just taught you, okay? Most of them are words children your age don't know the meaning of." The CEO added behind Lori.

"'kay." The girl repeated.

"Do you have any other questions, darling?" Lena asked.

"Nope." Lori popped the 'p' funnily.

Kara clapped once to get the brunettes' attention. "Well, not that that's out of the way, how about we watch another movie?"

"Yes!" The girl jumped from her spot between her mom's legs and stood on the couch. "What movie should we watch now?" She grabbed the remote and handed it to the blonde so she could turn the TV back on.

"How about _Despicable Me_?" Lena suggested. "That way you will see how those three little sisters take care of each other."

"You will be like Margo, little bug!" The reporter said as she searched for the film. "Looking out for your new baby sibling like Margo does for Edith and Agnes."

Lori, who had once again occupied the place between her moms – her head on Lena's lap and her legs on Kara's – had her mouth full of popcorn she grabbed from the coffee table when she spoke again. "Dosh dat mean your Gru, momma?"

Lena didn't bother to make her laugh quiet.

**Week -4**

The fertility clinic was a familiar scenario for both Kara and Lena. They had spent countless hours talking to their doctor about their options and the procedures needed to have the family they wanted back when Lori was not yet a part of their lives. Coming back now to extend their family seemed surreal but, at the same time, they couldn't think of anything better. Both women walked towards the reception desk with their fingers interlaced.

"Hello, my name is Lena Luthor and I have an appointment with Dr. Montgomery." The brunette said.

The receptionist smiled at them and checked her computer to confirm the appointment. "Hi, just let me confirm really quick… Yes, here you are Mrs. Luthor. Dr. Montgomery is waiting for you." She stood from her seat and guided the couple to the doctor's office.

Offering her a quiet 'thank you', Kara opened the door and let Lena in first, who immediately greeted the redhead inside.

"Dr. Montgomery, thank you for meeting us in such short notice." The green eyed woman reached out to shake the doctor's hand.

Addison, who stood up to welcome her patients, smiled in return. "No need to thank me." She shook Kara's hand as well. "Always glad to help. And it's Addison, please, you guys know that."

"Well, Addison, thank you for giving us the spot." The blonde replied.

The doctor made a dismissal gesture with her hand after letting go of the reporter. "Don't even mention it. Take a seat, please. Let's discuss more what is it you want, okay?" The three women sat down, the redhead placing her forearms on her desk.

Instinctively, Lena put her hand on the armrest with her palm up so Kara could take it, which the blonde did without hesitation. "Well, as we briefly told you on the phone, we want to expand our family. I want to get pregnant again."

The redhead nodded. "Okay, are we thinking artificial insemination like the first time?"

"Actually," Kara spoke this time, "we were thinking about in-vitro. We want to use my egg and having Lena carry the baby again." She squeezed Lena's hand as she turned her head a little to look at her, meeting her gaze.

"That sounds wonderful. However, as I'm sure you already know thanks to some googling about it, in-vitro is very different from artificial insemination. It's a little more invasive since we had to retrieve the eggs for external fertilization. Also, with an IVF treatment you have more chances of a multiple pregnancy, conceiving twins or even triplets depending of the number of embryos we transfer into the uterus once they're fertilized." The doctor explained with a calm and professional tone.

Lena swallowed a little louder than what she would have liked it at that last statement. "Can't you just… transfer only one embryo?"

"The minimum that are usually transfer are two, to try to ensure that at least one will attach to the uterine wall and so we don't have to repeat another cycle." Addison clarified.

The brunette nodded slowly, her gaze unfocused for a moment. Kara noticed this and reached out to her wife's chin with her free hand to make her look at her eyes. "Tell me what you're thinking." She softly requested her.

The emerald eyes always got lost on the cerulean ones, but at the same time, Lena found herself in them in a never ending paradox. "I'm thinking I want to do this. I want to have your baby."

The blonde caressed Lena's chin, smiling softly. "You already had my baby… but let's have another, shall we?"

In response, the CEO leaned gently forward and placed a chaste kiss on the reporter's lips. "Let's." They held their gazes for a few moments before looking again at the doctor. "We want to do it, Addison."

Addison, who was looking at them like they were the cutest couple in the universe, smiled softly at them. "Alright." She let out an expecting sigh. "First things first, have you thought of the donor? I remember you purchased several vial of sperm for the artificial insemination."

"Yes, we want the same donor as with Lori. Back then we paid for the storage so we called the sperm bank and they told us the samples are in perfect conditions." Lena stated.

"Great. You can ask them to deliver the vials here any day now, we can store them in the lab until we need them and give back anything we don't use." The doctor requested them.

"We will." The blonde answered.

"Perfect. Now we can start by doing some blood tests on both of you, you know, to discard any infectious disease. Just for protocol." The redhead added the last part with a smile as she stood up from her seat, gesturing both women to stand up and follow her to another room.

They reached a door which the doctor opened and let them step inside first. It had a bed, a few turned off monitors, some cabinets and other medical appliances. Lena and Kara sat on the bed as Addison looked for the blood draw kit.

"Kara, since we're getting your eggs we will have to check some other things in your blood. How far along are you in your menstrual cycle?" The doctor asked as she put on some gloves.

The blonde looked up from her right arm sleeve – which she was rolling up – to respond. "My period began 3 days ago. It usually lasts 4 to 5 days and I'm pretty regular. It's like clockwork really, I have it every 28 days."

Addison walked towards the couple with a few stuff needed for the blood draw. "Should I assume your cycles have synced up?" She asked teasingly – knowing it wasn't really a _thing_ – as she rubbed the inside of the reporter's elbow with an alcohol swab.

Lena chuckled softly. "Definitely not but I can't really remember when I'm supposed to have it."

"Next week, babe." Kara answered as Addison placed the tourniquet in her upper arm. "In 9 days to be exact." When the blonde looked up, she saw the doctor smirking with a brown raised. "It's just… she's always so busy that I have to remind her of that."

"That's sweet and not really uncommon from a spouse to know. Well, speaking of same sex couples of course. Men couldn't care less about it." The comment made the three of them laugh. "Stretch your arm and make a fist, please."

Kara did as she was told and held her breath when she saw the needle getting close to her. Lena saw this and placed her right arm loosely around the blonde's back and grabbed Kara's free hand with her left. "Relax, darling." These few words did the trick, making Kara's shoulders drop as the tension went away.

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked with a butterfly needle between her fingers. When the blonde nodded, Addison grabbed bellow Kara's elbow with her free hand and inserted the needle in a shallow angle into the vein. Red liquid started flowing through the short tube into a plastic looking port. Just before the blood reached it, the doctor placed a small vacuum tube in the port that quickly filled itself with the vital fluid, replacing it with another one and another one. At the end, the doctor had three small vials of blood. Addison gently removed the needle and placed a cotton ball in the small dot of red that started to spill out of Kara's arm, making the blonde bent it to hold the cotton in place. Finally, she removed the tourniquet. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, it wasn't… I guess I'm just nervous." Kara said, a quiet laugh following. "We both really want another baby and, I guess, it's starting to sink in, you now? We're _doing_ this." She said the last sentence as she looked at Lena who grinned at her.

"We're doing this, darling." The brunette agreed as she leaned towards Kara and kissed her shoulder.

"A little bit of nervousness is good but, even if it's a little bit different this time, you guys have done this before. You are great mothers and any child would be lucky to have you." The redhead remarked as she labeled the blood vials and shortly after started to prepare the material for Lena's blood draw. "Are you ready, Lena?"

The CEO nodded as she let go of her wife, extending her arm towards the doctor who repeated the same process she did on Kara, only this time she only needed two vials instead of three. After placing a cotton ball on Lena's arm and label her blood as well, the doctor took off her gloves and pulled a small round stool and sat in front of them.

"As I told you before, these blood tests are for two things: the routine infectious disease screening and to determine Kara's ovarian reserve." Addison explained. "I will see the levels of concentration of Follicle Stimulation Hormone, also known as FSH, the estradiol or estrogen and the anti-mullerian hormone in your blood," she moved her hand to gesture the blonde, "to help predict how your ovaries will respond to the fertility medication. This is usually paired with a transvaginal ultrasound so I can see your ovaries and how many follicles you have."

"Are we doing this ultrasound right now?" The blonde asked as she removed the slightly blood-stained cotton ball from the crook of her arm.

"We could do it but if you prefer to wait until your period is done, we can wait." Addison said before turning her face to look at the brunette. "However, I would like to perform a uterine exam on you Lena since, as Kara said, you will not have your period for another week or so." She added.

"What does this procedure consist of?" Lena asked.

"There are two ways to perform it. The first one is called sonohysterography; during this procedure fluid is injected through the cervix into your uterus and we use an ultrasound to create images of your uterine cavity. The other one is called hysteroscopy, in which a hysteroscope – that's is a thin, flexible telescope with a small light attached to it – is inserted through your vagina and cervix into your uterus. This is so I can examine the lining of your uterus and see if everything is fine. Neither of these procedures is necessarily painful but a little discomfort or cramping is not uncommon." The doctor let them know.

Lena nodded slowly in understanding. "Is there anything concerning that might show up?"

"Not really. The uterine exam is a routine test for an IVF cycle since most people choose to this option because they have problems conceiving naturally. You guys are not the case and Lena didn't have any problem getting pregnant with the artificial insemination but, given your age, it's always good to have all the cards on the table so we know how to move forward. And no, I did not call you old just now." The redhead added that last part with a teasing tone and a smirk, making the couple laugh softly.

"Of course not." The CEO replied with an eyebrow raised. "Well then, let's do it."

After talking to the doctor about the difference of each procedure, they finally opted for the hysteroscopy. Kara sat by Lena's side during the whole thing, holding her hand and playing with the brown tresses to distract her from the minor discomforts. Once it was over and Lena had gotten dressed again, the redhead explained what she saw, reassuring them that everything seemed fine but that Lena may want to stay at home that day to rest. They schedule their next appointment for a week later for Kara's ultrasound and so she could start taking certain meds to help her ovaries produce multiple eggs and for they to mature for the retrieval. The couple said their goodbyes, thanking Addison once again for her services.

A few moments later, Lena and Kara were walking hand in hand towards their car in the parking lot of the clinic. They reached the dark blue vehicle and stood in silence next to the passenger door for a second. Looking into each other's eyes, both of them were just smiling until Kara finally spoke.

"We're gonna have a baby." She muttered.

"We are." Lena whispered back. "We're gonna have baby!" She practically squeaked, jumping up and down, flung her arms around the blonde's neck.

Kara secured her grip on her wife's waist and then tilted her back a little, lifting her slightly off the ground. "We're gonna have a baby!" She repeated as she spun Lena around.

**Week -1**

Kara was nervous. And hungry. Since the doctor said she shouldn't eat anything at least 12 hours before the procedure, she hadn't had breakfast that morning and Lena, being the good wife she was, hadn't eaten either, claiming _'If you can't eat, neither can I, darling,' _when Kara asked her why. Truth to be told, the CEO didn't eat because she was nervous as well but she would play the 'empathetic wife' card for this situation. She was trying not to show it so the blonde would not worry but, apparently, it wasn't working so both of them were nervous. The couple was sitting in the waiting room 15 minutes before the actual appointment, waiting for Dr. Montgomery to show up. Kara's knee was jerking up and down as they waited, which was starting to bother Lena a bit even if she didn't voice it. After about 10 minutes, the doctor opened the door of the room they were in dressed in pink scrubs instead of her usual 'street clothes', making both women stand up to greet her.

"Good morning ladies." The redhead said as she closed the door behind her.

"Good morning Addison." Lena said, rubbing her slightly sweaty hands on her jeans.

The blonde smiled timidly before speaking. "Hello Addie." She said while giving a small wave with her hand.

"Kara, are you ready?" The doctor asked.

The reporter nodded slowly, her lips pressed on a tight line. "Yep, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." She answered with false confidence.

Addison – and Lena, of course – noticed that the blonde was still a little scared. "How about we go over the procedure again so you can be a little less nervous, okay?"

"That would be great." Lena replied as she took Kara's hand in her own. "Right, darling?" The blonde only nodded again.

"Okay, let's go to your room so you can change and I'll explain everything again." The redhead told them. The couple followed her to the private patient room where a hospital gown was waiting for Kara on the bed. "You can start changing as I explain, Kara."

"Sure." The blonde smiled and grabbed the gown, closing the privacy curtain around the bed so she could strip from her clothes.

"The egg retrieval is a lot like the transvaginal ultrasound we did a couple of weeks back and the one from two days ago to confirm that the medication I gave you did its job. I'll introduce the ultrasound probe into your vagina to identify the follicles and then I will gently guide a needle attached to a catheter through the vaginal wall. One by one, the eggs will be drawn out using light suction. They'll be collected in test tubes labeled with your name, which will then be handed off to our embryologist, Dr. Jake Reilly." Kara opened the curtain and sat on the bed as Addison kept describing the process, Lena joining her in the bed immediately. "After that, I'll remove the needle and do an examination of the vaginal wall and your ovaries to make sure everything is alright. You will be asleep the whole time, we'll give you a sedative through an IV so you won't feel any pain at all. The entire process takes about 20 minutes. Quick and easy." She snapped her fingers.

"How many eggs will be collected?" Lena asked as she tied up the top of Kara's gown correctly.

"Well, I can't give you an exact number but on the ultrasound I saw 8 follicles per ovary. This doesn't mean 16 eggs will be retrieved because some might not have matured or may not be viable for other reasons but anything between 5 to 10 eggs is very possible." The doctor explained.

"That sounds promising, right babe?" Kara asked the brunette, hooking her arm on hers.

Lena kissed her wife's cheek. "It does."

"If you don't have any more questions, I'd say it's time to begin." Addison said with a smile. "Kara, you get in the bed and I'll call someone to get you to the OR, okay?"

"Okay." The blue eyed woman repeated. The doctor winked at them, turned around and exited the room, leaving the couple alone.

Lena hopped down from the bed and patted the middle of it, gesturing Kara to move over there. "Come on, get comfortable."

The blonde did as she was told, moving her legs under the covers but without laying down. "I wish you could be there with me."

The CEO sat on the edge of the bed again, cupped her wife's face between her hands and pulled her for a kiss. "I wish I could be there too, babe." Her hands moved from the blonde's cheeks to the frame of her glasses, removing them. "But I'll be here, waiting for you." She gave Kara another peck on the lips. "I'll always wait for you."

"I know… That's just one of the many reasons why I love you." The blonde's smile was so big that it made the corner of her eyes crinkle, but she probably was just squinting to see the brunette better without her lenses.

Lena tucked a blonde lock of hair behind Kara's ear before pulling away from the bed. "Tie up your hair so I can put this on you." She pointed at the hair cap patients use for surgery that was on the bedside table. Setting the glasses down, the brunette grabbed the cap, waited for Kara to tie her hair in a low and a little messy bun and finally covered the blonde tresses. "You look gorgeous, you should wear this all the time."

Kara laughed at Lena's teasing. "I bet I look hot, right?"

"_So_ hot." Lena played along.

"Hot enough for you to want to take my clothes off?" A smirk appeared on Kara's face.

Lena pulled Kara for another kiss in response, biting her lower lip as she pulled away a few moments later. "I _always_ want to take your clothes off but I don't think we have time right now."

As those words left Lena's lips, Addison came back to the room with two stretcher-bearers to take Kara to the OR. "It's time, ladies."

"I love you." Lena gave Kara one last kiss before stepping aside to let the men take her wife.

"I love you too." Kara pressed her lips on the tip of her fingers and blew the kiss in the businesswoman's direction. She saw her 'grabbing' the kiss in the air as she disappeared out of the door.

The doctor, who stayed behind, put a hand on Lena's shoulder. "She'll be back sooner than you think. You can wait here or in the waiting room, it's up to you."

"I'll stay here, I have some e-mails to read since I won't be going to work… Thank you Addison."

The redhead smiled. "You have nothing to thank me for." She gave Lena a light squeeze on the shoulder before letting go and finally following Kara.

Lena let out a loud sigh as soon as she was left alone. She looked around the room, how empty it looked without the hospital bed. Walking towards the small sofa on the corner of the room, she pulled out her cellphone to text Alex.

_08:54 am. *They just took Kara up to the OR. How's Lori?*_

Since the little brunette was still in her summer vacations, Lena and Kara decided to take her to her aunties' house to spend the morning while they were in the clinic. Lori was a little grumpy because she was up early – they woke up at 7 am. –, but quickly fell back asleep as soon as Lena placed her in Alex's arms.

_**08:55 am. *she's still asleep but I'm starting breakfast***_

_**08:58 am. *never mind, she's awake now***_

_**08:58 am. [photo attached]**_

The picture showed Lori balanced in Sam's hip with her arms around the woman's neck. She was still in her pajamas, just as they had dropped her off, and Pikachu was trapped between her body and her aunt's. Lena immediately dialed Alex's number, not even waiting for one tone before she picked it up.

"Hey Alex, can you put Lori on the phone?"

"_It's me, mommy!" _The childish voice of her daughter said.

Lena beamed as she heard Lori's voice. "Hello sweetie, I just wanted to know how you're doing with your aunties."

"_Auntie Alex is makin' breakfast and auntie Sam is drinkin' coffee." _The little girl explained.

"I want you to do everything they tell you to, okay? Like the good girl you are, little bug."

"_Yes mommy." _The sound of Lori sipping something – probably milk or juice – from her plastic cup was heard through the phone. _"When will you come get me?"_

Lena looked at her wrist watch and started doing the math in her head, which only took her seconds. "I'll be there around noon, honey. Maybe a little later, depends on how momma is feeling at the time but we packed a lot of your toys so you don't get bored with your aunties."

"_Momma is with the doctor right now?" _Lori's tone was more curious than anything which made Lena smile.

"Yes, Lori. The doctors are getting the eggs to make a baby and they're taking really good care of her, I promise."

"_And then they will put the baby in your womb?" _Lena heard Alex and Sam laugh at the word.

"Not yet, darling. I'll answer all your doubts when I go get you, okay? Now I want you to eat all your breakfast so you can get in the pool later in the day."

"_Yeih! I love the pool!" _The little brunette's excitement was such that she dropped the phone on the table and started eating from the plate Alex had just placed in front of her.

The redhead picked the phone up. _"I'll make sure she waits _30 minutes _before getting in the pool." _As she emphasized how much time Lori had to wait a whine was heard in the background.

"Thank you for looking out for her, Alex." Lena said sincerely.

"_No problem, you know I love the kid. Good luck over there, Lena. I can't wait for one more mini you running around." _Alex playfully said.

"More like mini Kara this time. I can't wait either…" Lena let out a happy sigh. "See you guys later."

"_Bye." _Before Alex could hang up, a 'bye mommy!' reached the CEO's hears, making her smile.

Lena stayed sitting in the couch lost in thought for a few minutes before she snapped herself out of her daydream and pulled her laptop out of her bag. She opened it and quickly started reading e-mails. Something about the R&D department having troubles with the rechargeable battery of their upcoming electric car, a memo saying the seminar on cyber security happening in two weeks was at full capacity now, some meeting with Oliver Queen from Queen Consolidate to close a deal being pushed back because Mr. Queen had to travel, and some more. She didn't really much paid attention to any of the e-mails since her eyes were constantly drifting to the little clock on the right lower corner of the screen, counting down the minutes until Kara was back. At the end, she only answered one – an e-mail from Lex saying how much of a good time he was having in some lost island of the Caribbean – wishing her brother good luck on the rest of his sabbatical which was already at half. After what felt like an eternity, the door opened again and a man dressed in blue scrubs pulled in the bed where the blonde laid still asleep as another was pushing from the other end. Addison entered the room at last, closing the door behind her.

Lena was on her feet and approaching the sleeping form of her wife immediately. "How did it go?"

The doctor thanked her staff as they exited the room and then turned to the brunette. "It went smoothly. Dr. Reilly is examining the state of the eggs we retrieved right now, we will give you the exact number before you leave today."

The corners of Lena's mouth turned up as she grabbed one of Kara's hands between hers. "When will she wake up?"

"In about half an hour but she has to stay for an hour after she wakes up so the anesthesia wears off completely and to make sure everything is alright before you guys can leave." Addison remarked.

"Thank you." The businesswoman nodded and turned to see Kara.

Lena climbed into the bed as soon as the doctor left the room, trying to not disturb Kara. She laid on her right side, using her hand as a pillow, and stared at her wife's profile as she usually did upon waking up. She loved looking at Kara, who could not love doing so? She was so beautiful even as she aged. Her forehead was partially covered by the cap she had on but Lena could still see that, even relaxed, presented a few faint lines just like in the corner of her eyes. The small scar over her left eyebrow never quite faded but it didn't make her ugly, Lena always teased Kara saying that God had to give her that small imperfection or else every women would be jealous of her angelical beauty. Her eyelashes were long and thick, meaning the blonde never needed to use fake ones like some people do. Her nose had the perfect curvature, her cheekbones defined and her jaw strong even if it wasn't as sharp as Lena's. Without noticing, the brunette's left hand had started to trace mindless patterns on Kara's belly over the sheets. She kept staring without saying a word for who knows how long until she decided the quiet state of the room was killing her, being used to Kara filling the silence with her adorable rambles, so she started singing. She wasn't the best singer by far but she knew Kara loved it when she sang.

"_No New Year's Day to celebrate, no chocolate covered candy hearts to give away…" _Lena smiled at the thought of Kara eating Valentine's Day chocolate, it was her favorite because – according to the blonde – chocolate tasted better in Valentine's._ "… No first of spring, no song to sing, in fact here's just another ordinary day." _She whispered in Kara's ear. _"No April rain, no wedding Saturday within the month of June… but what it is," _the brunette winced internally at the way her voice broke a little as she attempted to sing the high note,_ "is something true, made up of these three words that I must say to you." _She pusher herself a little up the bed, placing a feather-like kiss on her wife's temple. _"I just want to say I love you, I just want to say how much I care, I just want to say I love you, and I mean it from the bottom of my heart." _Lena rested her forehead on Kara's cheek, deciding it was better to let her wife rest instead of waking her up with her – in the brunette's opinion – hideous wails.

"You missed a line."

The groggy voice of the blonde made Lena prop herself on her elbow to look at her face. "You're awake." She lowered her body and pressed her lips against Kara's as soon as she saw the blue pools the reporter called eyes look back at her.

"I am." Kara breathed out in a soft whisper, so low that Lena wouldn't have been able to hear her if she wasn't so close, their lips still barely touching. "And you missed a line." She repeated.

Lena pulled back slightly, still hovering over the blonde but now able to look at her face. She examined it for a few seconds, noticing how Kara's eyelids were only half opened and a smile that resembled the one when she was tipsy was present on the lips she just kissed. "What?"

"I know I must still be a little high on the sedative but I know I heard you singing." A tiny smirk appeared on the blonde's face when Lena's cheeks turned a little pink. "After _'no April rain' _follows _'no flowers bloom'_ and you missed it." She explained, singing both fragments of the song as she grabbed the cap still on her head and pulled it off, freeing the blonde tresses.

The businesswoman rolled her eyes playfully. "What? Will Stevie Wonder be mad at me? Is he going to sue me for butchering his lyrics?"

This only made Kara laugh and, consequently, Lena smile. "No, actually he should ask you to record a cover of his song. I'm sure it would be a hit."

Lena swatted Kara on the shoulder – gently, of course – with the hand not holding herself up. "Stop making fun of me, I know I have a terrible voice and now I will never sing to you, _ever _again."

The blonde gasped with faux indignation. "I was _not _making fun of you! I love your voice when you sing… also when you moan but that's not the point." She giggled at her last comment, showing that she was – indeed – still a little loose because of the sedatives.

"Please, stop talking." The brunette mumbled through the palm covering her embarrassment.

"Make me." Kara challenged her wife as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Never backing away from a challenge, Lena did what anyone would have done in her situation and pressed her lips against Kara's again. The kiss was languid, soft, with a little more tongue than what Lena usually allowed anywhere that wasn't their home but they didn't care. They stayed that way for a few minutes never separating, not even for air, breathing through the kiss, giggling at the tingly feeling of each other's exhalations. When Lena finally pulled away she gave Kara a kiss on the nose and then shifted a little on the bed until her head was resting on the blonde's chest, hearing her strong heartbeat under her. Kara had also moved her arm so she could hold Lena and now was running the tip of her fingers up and down the brunette's arm.

The brunette rested her arm under Kara's breasts. "How are you feeling, darling?"

The reporter took a few seconds to answer, her voice still a little raspy but not as much as when she first woke up. "Heavy… like gravity is working harder on me…. And you?"

"Me? I'm not the one who just got poked with probes and needles." Lena snorted.

Kara pinched the CEO's arm playfully. "You know what I mean…"

The brunette let out a sigh. "I'm… excited."

That made the reporter laugh. "Yeah, I can tell by the tone of your voice."

"I am thinking about a lot of things… But that doesn't mean I'm not excited." Lena reassured her.

"Things like what? You can tell me anything, you know."

Lena said nothing for a few moments, enjoying the constant motion underneath her head of her wife's chest as she breathed in and out. "Things like… moving to a bigger house since the penthouse will be now too small for four people…"

"True… we need to get a place with a pool, Lori likes Alex and Sam's pool way too much." The blonde commented.

Lena winced at the mention of the pool. "A pool and a baby don't go together, darling."

Kara clicked her tongue. "You're right… but it's not like we're going to leave them alone…" She insisted.

"We'll discuss that later, deal?"

"Deal." The blonde mumbled as she tilted her face to leave a kiss at the top of Lena's head. "What else were you thinking about?"

"I was also thinking of how we're going to paint the nursery."

"Isn't it a little early?" The reporter teased. "You're not even pregnant yet."

The green eyed woman let out a soft chuckled. "It's never too early to start planning and we could think of a gender-neutral theme so it won't matter the sex of the baby."

"Okay… we did dinosaurs for Lori's because I love them so, what about you pick the theme this time?" The blonde offered.

"Hmm… what about constellations?" Lena proposed.

"Outer space and galaxies are kinda my thing too." The blonde remarked.

"You can't claim as yours _every_ single thing you like, you know? I liked constellations _before_ I met you, so don't think so high of yourself." Lena said, rolling her eyes even if her wife couldn't see her thanks to the angle.

"Of course I can claim things I like as mine, aren't you wearing a ring I gave – ouch!" The blonde couldn't finish her sentence as she complained of the slap on her thigh, courtesy of Lena. "I'm joking, babe!"

"And I was just killing a mosquito that was on your leg, darling." Lena replied as she moved her arm back to its previous position.

Kara shook her head and suppressed a laugh. "Anyway… remember that date we had in the planetarium? Who planned it? Oh, that's right, me!"

"And who got pictures of the constellations above National City of the day we first met and had it framed for our anniversary? Oh, that's right, me!" Lena countered, repeating Kara's last phrase.

The blue eyed woman nodded slowly at that. "Okay, we both like the stars, okay?" She finally admitted. "That's a nice theme for the nursery… and we could do that too, right? The picture of the constellations of the day the baby is born."

"It would be a nice touch, yeah." The CEO agreed. "But we'd have to add it later."

Kara pictured that image in her head, beaming at the thought. "I love it already, Lena."

Before the brunette could say anything else, the door of the room was opened by the doctor.

"Hello there, how are we doing?" The redhead asked, already in her street clothes and out of her pink scrubs.

The CEO shifted her position, sitting up and swinging her legs to the edge of the bed but not leaving Kara's side. "Addison, hello again."

"What's up, Doc?" Kara nodded her head once as she imitated Bugs Bunny's voice.

"How are you feeling, Kara? Any discomfort?" The doctor asked.

The blonde tried to push herself up in the bed, grimacing when she couldn't. "I just feel a little… pressure."

Lena climbed down the bed and looked for its controller, making the top side of the bed elevate so Kara wouldn't be completely laying down. "She also told me she feels heavy." Grabbing Kara's glasses, she placed them on her hand to let the blonde slip them back on her face.

Addison nodded and started to explain. "The heavy feeling is because of the anesthesia, it should go away in a few moments. The pressure, on the other hand, is because of the procedure and it's perfectly normal. It's possible you experience some pelvic heaviness, soreness, or cramping as well as light bleeding but it shouldn't be more than a regular menstrual period."

"Okay." Kara replied as Lena moved an arm behind the blonde's shoulders to help her sit up. "Thanks babe." She whispered to her wife. The brunette only kissed her temple in response.

"Do you have the number of eggs already?" The CEO wanted to know.

"Yes, we do. We were able to retrieve 7 fully matured eggs from Kara." Addison confirmed with a smile.

The blonde squeaked in happiness as Lena tightened her one-armed embrace and pressed her lips against her temple again.

"The fertilization will likely happen overnight and we should have some embryos ready for implantation by next week." The doctor continued. "Do you have any other doubts?"

"Will you tell us how the embryos are progressing?" The brunette questioned.

"Yes, I'll give you updates every couple of days of the evolution of the embryos." The redhead affirmed.

"I have a question too," the reporter raised her hand like she was a child, blushing when Lena gave her a funny look with an arched brow. "… uh, what happens with the embryos we don't use? Like, what if Lena gets pregnant at the first try."

"There are plenty options on what to do with them. You can keep them in case you want another baby in the future, you could donate them for other people to use or you can discard them."

"Okay…" Lena trailed off. "I don't think we want to have more babies, do we?" She turned to face Kara.

"We're not getting younger so… I'd say no…" The blue eyed woman replied, looking at Lena's eyes.

"So, do we donate them?" The brunette's brows knitted.

"It would be weird, wouldn't it? Someone else having our babies?" Kara questioned back as she fiddled with her glasses.

"You have a point there… but we could also help people." Lena reasoned.

"You can discuss all those points later, we still don't know if we're going to use all the embryos or not, ladies." Addison interrupted the pair knowing that kind of debates could last long.

Both women returned their attention to the doctor. "You're right, Addison." Lena said.

"Yes, it's true…" Kara agreed. "I have one last question though… when can I leave?" As if on cue, the reporter's stomach rumbled so loud everyone heard it. Kara lowered her gaze, playing with her wedding band, as she felt the heat in her cheeks grow. "I'm starving."

The doctor made an incredible job containing her laugh even if the CEO didn't. "As I told Lena when we brought you back, I'd like to keep an eye on you for an hour or so to make sure you're fine before I discharge you but I have no problem with letting you eat right now, I don't know if you guys brought anything or if you'd like to buy some take out."

"Take out sounds nice, maybe pizza?" The blonde suggested, already tasting the pizza in her mouth.

"Pizza it is." Lena answered before turning to look at Addison again. "Do they deliver here?"

"Yes, they do. You just have to let Karen, our receptionist, know." The doctor mentioned. "Now, I will leave you alone for a while. Kara, try to star walking when you feel ready, there's also a bathroom attached to your room in case you want to freshen up." She pointed at the door inside the room before exiting through the other one.

The couple discussed about what type of pizza should they order – mushrooms, pepperoni and bacon they decided – and Lena stepped outside to let the receptionist know meanwhile Kara fixed her hair a little, her previously messy bun was extra messy thanks to the cap. They kept talking until their pizza arrived, then the room was filled with the noise of Kara basically swallowing down her food almost without chewing because of how hungry she was and Lena's snorts and laughs at Kara's facial expressions. The blonde ended up eating 5 slices while the green eyed woman couldn't finish her third, offering it to her wife who happily accepted it. After eating, Kara finally stood up from the bed and went to the restroom to put on her clothes and wash her hands, all while moving very slowly. Addison entered the room once more, quickly examining Kara's vitals and asking her how she was feeling. When the redhead considered everything was fine, she let them go advising her patient to rest for what was left of the day – and maybe the next –, treat any discomfort with a heating pad, avoid drinking alcohol, caffeine, lifting heavy things including their daughter, and to take showers instead of baths for the next few days. The couple thanked the doctor once more and left the clinic. It was around 11:30 in the morning when both were finally inside the car, Lena in the driving seat.

"Let's go home." The brunette said as the engine came to life.

"No, let's get Lori first." Kara replied as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Are you sure? You should rest, darling." Lena voiced her concern.

The blonde nodded but insisted. "Yes babe, let's go for Lori and later we can all cuddle in our bed and watch movies for the rest of the day… but I'm picking the movie."

Lena quirked a brow. "I'm pretty sure it was my turn…"

"Yeah but I was just pocked with a big ass needle in a place no one likes one so I deserve it." The reporter reasoned with a smug smile.

Lena started to drive. "Okay but I get to choose what we eat for dinner."

"Not fair!"

**Week 0**

Five days had passed since the egg retrieval and Kara and Lena were back on the clinic, this time for the embryo transfer. Unlike the egg retrieval, however, it wasn't necessary for Lena to be under anesthesia in the OR for it so Kara could be in the room, holding her hand during the whole process. The couple was once again in the lounge, waiting for Lena to be admitted and shown to her room. It wasn't early in the morning like the last time they were there, it was a little before 2 pm and both women were sitting next to each other in the very nice couch of the waiting room, Lena's knees bouncing up and down next to Kara's, not because she was nervous – okay, she was but it wasn't the reason her knees couldn't stay still – but because she was asked to come with a full bladder, something about how it helped change the angle of the uterus to make the transfer easier. The blonde next to her had a permanent grin on her face and was practically exuding happiness out of her pores. She kept whispering things that made Lena blush to her ear from time to time to then leave a kiss on the brunette's neck and go back to her previous position on the couch with one hand behind her wife's back and the other on her thigh. Not long after, they were taken to the transfer room and the nurse asked Lena to undress from the waist down and lay down on the exam table like she would do for a regular visit to the gynecologist meaning Lena was half laid down with her legs dangling a few centimeters away from the floor since she wasn't told to put her legs on the stirrups just yet. Kara sat down on a chair next to Lena, after making sure she was covered by the bed sheets, holding one of her hands between hers.

"I can't believe this is happening." The blonde whispered, bringing Lena's hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles.

The CEO freed her hand from between Kara's and cupped her chin, her thumb on one side and the rest of her fingers in the other, and squeezed gently making the blonde pout. "It's happening Mrs. Danvers. You better be ready."

The reporter tried to smile even as Lena's hold on her cheeks made it difficult but finally she won. "I am, I'm so ready, I can't wait." She grabbed the brunette's hand again and this time she pressed her lips on the inside of her wrist.

Lena's green eyes were glossy with unshed tears, happy tears, as a soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Me neither."

"Good afternoon, ladies." Addison greeted them as she entered the room. "How are we feeling?" She placed a hand on the reporter's shoulder and the other over Lena's.

"Nervous." "Excited." They said at the same time.

"That is exactly how you're supposed to be feeling and don't be ashamed to admit if you're a little scared as well." The doctor assured them. "I want you to meet a few people that will be helping us today." The door opened and two people stepped inside, a handsome man with tan skin and a petite blonde woman. "This is Doctor Jake Reilly, our embryologist and my husband."

The man stepped closer and held out her hand for Kara to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He waited for Addison to step back a little so he could shake Lena's hand as well.

"This is our ultrasonographer, Miss Heather Brooks." The redhead continued.

"Hello." The short haired blonde waved her hand at the couple.

"And you've met Nurse Jackie on your way in and during Kara's egg retrieval." The nurse gave everyone in the room a warm smile. "They will be assisting me during the transfer. Do you have any last questions before we begin?" The OB asked as the nurse who showed them the room helped her put on a sterile gown over her pink scrubs.

"No, I don't think so. Kara?" Lena tilted her face towards her wife.

Ocean blue eyes met emerald ones, finding no doubt in them. "None."

The sound the latex gloves made as the doctor put them on broke the spell the couple was trapped in. "Perfect then. Jackie, put the music please." Soft piano music started to play in the room. "Now, Lena, you know how this goes. Legs up, honey." Addison casually mentioned, trying to make the couple relax.

The green eyed woman did as she was told, placing her feet on the footrests with Kara making sure the sheet over her legs didn't move. The nurse then put on one of those blue medical sheets over the first one and arranged them to not cover Lena's belly.

Addison sat down on a round stool between her patient's legs and the sonographer walked over the machine at Lena's side and turned it on. "Could you lift your shirt, please?" The blonde technician asked as she put on her gloves.

"Sure." The brunette grabbed the hem of the garment and pulled it up, bunching it bellow her breasts.

The blonde grabbed a bottle of blue gel. "This is going to feel a little cold." She warned before pouring a small amount of the substance on Lena's abdomen.

Even with the warning, Lena flinched a little when the gel hit her skin. "I had forgotten how that feels like." She commented.

Kara wrapped her arm around her wife's shoulders and rested her temple at the top of her head. "Well, you better get used to it again, Mrs. Luthor." She teases the same way Lena previously did.

Everything that happened after that was fast. Addison inserting a catheter inside Lena's womb, dr. Reilly bringing the embryos – showing the couple a video of the embryos being loaded into the catheter, of course –, the transfer followed by a flash on the ultrasound screen – which was, according to the doctor, not the embryos since they are too small to see on the screen but is a mix of a small air bubble and media that helps push the embryo through the catheter and place it safely in the uterus – and finally the confirmation from the embryologist that the embryos were no longer in the catheter, meaning the transfer was successful. The redhead fixed the exam table so the lower part lifted and Lena could get her legs free from the footrests and rest but without having to be in a half-sit position. After getting the brunette cleaned from the gel in her belly, the whole transfer team gave the two women a few minutes alone.

The CEO was in the verge of tears and let out a shaky sigh once everyone but Kara was out of the room. "So… I might get pregnant tonight." Her voice was barely a whisper.

The blonde's lower lip was quivering and her eyes were glistening with unshed tears of happiness as well. "Do you have a hot date planned?"

Both women laugh at the dumb joke.

"I love you, you dork." Lena cupped the reporter's face, stroking her thumb over her cheekbone.

Kara's grin was so wide that made the tears in her eyes finally roll down her face. "I love you too."

"Can I ask you something?" Lena inquired after a few moments of gazing into her wife's blue eyes.

"Anything, I'll tell you and give you anything you ask for."

"Can you give me my clothes? I really need to go to the bathroom."

Kara burst into laughter at that as she turned around to retrieve Lena's jeans and underwear. "Here you go. Need help getting dressed?"

The brunette sat up and swung her legs to the side of the table, arching a brow. "You've never been of help when it comes to me getting dressed…"

"I'll admit I'm far better at undressing you." The blonde winked slyly at Lena watching her as she pulled her clothes up her legs.

Lena didn't get a chance to say anything back as a knock on the door caught their attention. "Lena, Kara, can I come in?" Addison asked from the other side.

The brunette finished fastening her jeans. "Yes, you can Addison."

The redhead stepped inside. "I just wanted to give you some instructions before I let you go for the day, okay?" Both women nodded. "First of all, and I know this is hard to ask of _you_ Miss Luthor," she teased, "I want you to relax tonight, tomorrow and preferably the next two weeks." Kara snorted at that. "You have to watch her Kara, it's your duty from now on, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." The blonde took to fingers to her brow in salutation.

"At least for tonight, I don't want you to work. Not going to the office, no calling, no reading your e-mails, nothing." The doctor talked to Lena, who only rolled her eyes playfully. "Take it easy tomorrow too. No heavy lifting, which includes your daughter. During the next few days you may experience some cramping, bloating, and vaginal discharge but there's nothing to worry about. It's a two week waiting period before we do a blood test to confirm the result of today's transfer but I urge you not to use a store bought pregnancy test because it's likely it will give you a negative result since they can't detect the small levels of hCG in the urine and it will just make you upset. It's possible you may experience breast tenderness or mood swings, but even if you don't it doesn't mean you're not pregnant."

"What about sex?" Kara asked rather abruptly, making Lena blush a little as she slapped her bicep.

The doctor only gave them a small smile. "No penetrative sex until the blood test so toys and fingers are banned for two weeks, but I'm sure you can figure something out."

"Thank you." The blonde said.

"In the case that the pregnancy test turns out to be negative, I don't want you to feel bad or like you did anything wrong. Sometimes it happens but we just have to try again, alright? So you have to prepare emotionally for whatever outcome."

"Okay." The couple said at the same time.

"Any other question?"

Kara turned to see Lena's face, trying to find the answer in there, and back to the doctor. "No, I thing we don–"

"Well, I have one actually." The CEO interrupted. "Where's the bathroom here? Is that door?" She pointed at a door inside the room.

Addison chuckled and nodded. "That's the one. Empty that bladder of yours while I bring the discharge papers." She watched Lena practically run inside the bathroom before she turned around and exited the room again, leaving the door slightly open.

They were home not long after that, since neither Alex nor Sam could look out for Lori this time they had called a sitter – a girl that used to go to high school with Ruby – so they went straight to the penthouse where their daughter was waiting for them.

"Mommy, momma, you're back!" The little girl ran towards her mothers when she heard the front door of the penthouse being open.

"Hello little bug!" The blonde kneeled to let the child wrap her arms around her neck, lifting her from the ground right after.

"Hi, baby girl." Lena said as she hugged her from behind, sandwiching the child between Kara and her.

"Mrs. Luthor, Mrs. Danvers, good afternoon." The young woman greeted her bosses when she appeared from the kitchen.

Lena separated herself from the embrace to address the sitter. "Hannah, hello there. Everything alright with Lori?"

"Yes, she was an angel as usual. She already had lunch, I made some chicken fajitas. There are some leftovers if you want." She pointed at the kitchen with her thumb over her shoulder.

"Oh, fajitas!" The reporter said excitedly, walking towards the kitchen with Lori in her arms.

"Thank you Hannah. That would be all for today." Lena pulled some bills out of her purse and gave them to the woman. "We'll probably need you in a couple weeks."

Putting the money away without even counting it, Hannah spoke again. "No problem. I'll keep an eye out for your call. Have a nice day!" She walked to the door, followed by the brunette.

"You as well. See you later." The CEO closed the door. Turning around, she walked to the kitchen where she found Kara with an almost empty plate of fajitas and Lori drinking some juice. "I'll go to our room to lay down."

The reporter swallowed what she was chewing. "I'll be right there, babe."

Watching Lena leave the room, the kid looked at her mom. "Mommy never goes to bed at this time." And it was true, Lena never went to rest during the day.

Kara finished the remaining food in her plate and walked to the sink to wash it. "We told you today was the day the doctor put the baby inside mommy, right?"

"Yes!" The girl finished her juice.

"Well, when the doctor puts the baby in the womb, it can be a little uncomfortable so mommy has to go to bed early today." The blonde explained.

"Can we make her feel better with cuddles?" The little brunette asked.

Drying her plate and Lori's now clean plastic cup, Kara tilted her face until she met Lori's eyes. "We can but I have to ask mommy is she wants that or if she prefers to sleep, okay? Why don't you go play in your room and I will let you know."

"'kay." Lori agreed, hugged her momma's leg and ran to her room.

The blonde finished in the kitchen and went to her room, leaning on the door frame as she watched Lena's form beneath the sheets at the center of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Lena sat up, resting her back on the headboard. "It hurts a little, the cramps, but nothing worse from normal period ones."

The blue eyed woman stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "The doctor said that might happen. What can I do for you? What do you need?" She climbed into bed, crawling over the brunette's body until she was face to face, her knees at each side of her wife's hips. "Snuggles, a heating pad, an orgasm? Maybe the orgasm can help the process of getting you pregnant." She smirked as she dipped down to lay a kiss on the freckle on the CEO's neck.

Lena snorted at the last statement, closing her eyes to enjoy Kara's ministrations. "Oh, _please_. If women needed orgasms to get pregnant, there would be less than one third of the world's population right now." She tangled her fingers on the blonde locks.

Kara pulled away from Lena's neck to look at her in the eyes. "True... You're absolutely right." She replied, dead serious, until she couldn't hold her smile any longer.

It was the brunette's turn to smirk. "As usual... But snuggles and a heating pad sounds amazing."

The reporter nodded and gave her wife a peck on the lips. "I'll be right back with the heating pads." Carefully climbing down the bed, she went to get the heating pad for the brunette. She appeared on the door again after a few minutes. "I brought two, one for your abdomen and one for your back." She lifted the electric pads to show them to Lena.

The brunette separated her back from the headboard so Kara could place the heating pad meant for her back on the bed. "I love how you always know what I need." She received another kiss from her wife as the both of them got comfortable beneath the comforter.

Suddenly, the door knob turned and a small head full of brown locks peaked inside. "Is mommy okay?" Lori said in a not-so-low whisper.

The blonde wanted to slap herself in the forehead for forgetting getting Lori with them. "Yeah, little bug. She just needs some snuggle time, are you in?" She patted the empty side of the bed.

The little girl reacted immediately, entering the room with Pikachu between her arms and climbing into the bed. At the end, Lori's head was resting on Lena's chest and Lena's back was leaned into Kara's body. Once she was comfortable in her mommy's arms, Lori squeezed her plush between her body and her mom. "Pikachu will make you feel better."

And, true to Lori's word, it did make Lena feel better. Or maybe it was the love of her family engulfing her in its warmth. And that love was about to grow bigger at the arrival of their new baby.

* * *

**Do you think Lena will get pregnant at their first try? I hope you didn't get bored with the medical stuff, I coundn't help myself in adding Addison as well hahaha**

**I'm starting to post my SuperCorp works on AO3 under the same user if anyone prefers that platform!**


End file.
